


Stairway to Heaven

by michirukaiou7



Series: Stairway to Heaven [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Comedy, Gen, M/M, Megamind!AU, Nightbird (Glee), Romantic Comedy, Slash, Superheroes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run there still time to change the road you're on..." cantavano i Led Zeppelin nel brano che dà il titolo a questa storia; e questa è la storia di come Il Male ha sempre sbagliato strada, continuamente, per tutta la sua vita, finché un giorno non ha beccato, quasi per caso, quella giusta per arrivare a casa. </p><p>Megamind!AU, scritta per la Glee Big Bang (http://gleebigbangita.tumblr.com/) di ALanna e Flan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts), [Zephan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/gifts).



_Yes, there are two paths you can go by,_

_but in the long run_

_there still time to change the road you're on..._

_Led Zeppelin_

 

_E così, siamo al gran finale._

_Sì, lo so che starete pensando_ "quale _finale, che abbiamo appena aperto la storia?" ma fidatevi: questa è la fine. La mia, quantomeno._

 _Del resto, sinceramente, non potrei aspettarmi comunque granché dal futuro: ho perso il mio unico e migliore amico, il mio unico e miglior nemico, ho contribuito a distruggere il mondo e, peggio del peggio, sono stato mollato dall'unico ragazzo che abbia mai amato. Davvero, non potrebbe andarmi_ peggio _di così._

_Oh, aspettate: in effetti sto precipitando; la pistola installatrice è a pochi centimetri dalle mie mani, ma afferrarla non cambierebbe granché, visto che l'attico del Metrocity Empire Building mi è appena passato accanto e questo significa che sono a circa sessanta piani dal suolo._

_Beh, del resto potevo aspettarmelo: non è questa la fine di tutti i cattivi delle storie?_  

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

**Note**

Dai: pronti alla presentazione  _più lunga_ del prologo? XD _  
_Facciamo un salto indietro di qualche anno: ci troviamo in Svezia, in una casa dispersa nella campagna, a ridosso del Solstizio d'Estate (che per loro è una delle feste nazionali più importanti e sentite), in vacanza; il sole sorge ogni mattina alle tre e mezza e "tramonta" (per modo di dire, visto che rimane sempre una linea di luce soffusa all'orizzonte) verso mezzanotte e mezza, con l'epico risultato di chiamare a casa per un saluto e sentirsi rispondere "Certo che mi ero appisolato, _sono le dieci e mezza_!", guardare fuori dalla finestra la verde campagna rischiarata da quello che i tuoi occhi registrano come "il sole delle sei del pomeriggio".  
Ma visto che siamo poco distanti dal Polo, lassù l'estate assomiglia più che altro ad una tarda primavera, quindi immaginate adesso tre donzelle che si conoscono da tanto, una lì in trasferimento universitario e le altre due in vacanza, impurritate in un piumone mentre fuori imperversa la tempesta, il gelo, il vento che fa stormire quelle cacchio di casette svedesi che, mannaggia a loro, saranno pure carine ed ecologiche (e _identiche_ in modo inquietante a quelle base del gioco The Sims 2), ma sono fatte di compensato e se dai una manata ad un muro portante quello rimbomba come fosse una cassetta fatta del suddetto compensato - insomma, immaginate questo più pigiami, calzini pesanti, sciarpone come coprispalle, un pentolone di tè speziato acquistato insieme qualche giorno prima e la domanda " _... sì, ok, ma che ci vediamo?_ " e Fly, la padrona di casa, che pronuncia le parole " _No, io Megamind non l'ho mai visto_ ", " _Tessoro, prendile il pc, ce l'ho salvato sulla memory card del cellulare_ ".  
Ecco,  _Stairway to Heaven_  è nata esattamente lì.  
Sul materasso ad acqua che dondolava e faceva sprofondare in modo troppo divertente, piumone, tè e due delle mie donne preferite, una delle quali assisteva per la prima volta ad uno dei miei film in animazione preferiti; ed il bello di quando un amico assiste per la prima volta a qualcosa che tu conosci a memoria è che te lo fa vedere con occhi diversi, come se fosse la prima volta anche per te, o almeno la prima volta da un'altra angolazione.  
E, siccome quella storia stavo iniziando a guardarla in un modo che non avrei  _mai_  immaginato prima, ho iniziato a scriverla - su una nota del mio vecchio e scassatissimo cellulare.  
E poi, come mio solito, là è rimasta per un pezzo XD   
Forse ci sarebbe anche rimasta per molto più tempo, se non avessi un Tessoro che alla parola "Birdino" impazzisce  _quasi_ quanto me, e che quando si è presentata la [Glee Big Bang](http://gleebigbangita.tumblr.com/) di Flan e ALanna non mi ha spinta ad usarla per continuare 'sta benedetta storia.  
Fedele al suo luogo di nascita,  _Stairway to Heaven_  è stata scritta nei luoghi più assurdi. Non scherzo: "in auto", "nel parcheggio della posta", "in coda in un ospedale", "su un Frecciabianca che sballottava così tanto che ho dovuto smettere perché avevo la nausea" sono solo alcune delle locations che mi hanno fatto scrivere la quasi totalità della vicenda - tant'è che quando mi sono trovata a litigare con gli ultimi capitoli e l'epilogo non riuscivo più a farlo dal pc grande, ma mi sono rintanata sul divano con quella specie di Giocattolo del EEE della Asus e lì ha funzionato. La follia.  
Però è stato un viaggio bellissimo: mi sono divertita come non mi capitava da tantissimo tempo nello scrivere una fanfic, mi sono tolta un paio di cosette che sentivo di voler scrivere da tempo ma non c'era verso di trovare l'occasione o anche solo il coraggio di farlo, ho riso come una pazza in certi momenti (non dimenticherò  _mai_  una certa scena che mi ha distrutto per sempre l'epicità di un certo brano musicale) e ho amato Cooper più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, credo... a parte i titoli dei capitoli: perché sappiate che i titoli dei capitoli di questa storia sono più belli della storia stessa, per quello che mi riguarda - ottenendo lo straordinario risultato di averli trovati subito man mano che iniziavo i capitoli stessi, ma aver poi trascorso  _tutta la durata della stesura,_ ovvero _mesi,_ a cercare il titolo di tutta la baracca. E alla fine me l'ha trovato quell'anima santa di Zephan, lei che da Glee si tiene lontana com'è giusto che faccia una qualunque persona ragionevole, che sa i nomi dei personaggi principali perché li ha sentiti nominare da me e Chu, che questa storia quindi in quel momento  _non_  la stava leggendo e che invece ha azzeccato al secondo tentativo il titolo. Così. Altrimenti sarei ancora qui ad inveire contro il mondo XD

La faccio breve, o la faccenda diventa ancora più ridicola:  
grazie al  **Tessoro** , che ha fatto un lavoro di cheerleading indescrivibile durante tutti questi mesi (sembrava di avere una bimba piccola che ogni momento chiede "Favola? **", mettendo in crisi perché no, oggi non mi sono trovata in nessun posto abbastanza strano, evidentemente, e quindi l'Ispy non è passata), stanato le incongruenze e suggerendo volontariamente o meno soluzioni a quei momenti in cui mi disperavo dicendo "basta, mollo tutto, non esiste un modo per rifare quella scena e non c'è niente di abbastanza degno per riscriverla diversamente". E perché mi ha fatto dei complimenti stupendi, accollandosi le mie pare mentali già che c'era, e mi ha fatta sentire una Ficcynatrice Speciale - e non capita tutti i giorni. E' stato surreale e bellissimo.  _E ora vola, mia bellissima colomba_!  
Grazie a  **Zephan** , che si è trovata "alla porta" una disperata che pigolava "Leli dice che tu sei bravissima a trovare titoli... non è che ne hai uno anche per me? ç__ç Ah già, non conosci il fandom, quasi sicuramente lo odi, non sai che faccia hanno i personaggi, non ti racconto manco la trama perché figurati, ma questi sono i titoli dei capitoli. Ce la fai? ç__ç". E lei, non capirò mai come, mi si è presentata due giorni dopo con Il Titolo. E perché le ho rotto l'anima durante tutta la rilettura e ribetatura della storia, durata una giornata intera in cui mi sono lamentata come la piaga che sono perché se c'è una cosa che odio è betare me stessa (specie se ho appena finito di scrivere, mi verrebbe solo voglia di dare fuoco a tutto perché vedo solo orrore - tranne in te, Coop, ogni tua scena è infusa di Grazia Divina. Non so come fai, sinceramente XD); e perché, quando le ho detto "Ho finito ** CON BEN QUARANTA MINUTI DI ANTICIPO sulla consegna", mi ha risposto "Evviva, allora posso leggerla!" e ha passato tutta la notte, fino alle quattro e quaranta del mattino, a leggere ininterrottamente mandandomi messaggi per commentare le sue scene preferite. E' stato epico.  
Grazie ad  **ALanna**  e  **Flan**  per la [Glee Big Bang](http://gleebigbangita.tumblr.com/), perché altrimenti non so se avrei mai ripreso in mano questa storia e alle mie "Birdiners" **Serena, Charlotte** e **Stefania,**   **Rossella**  (sì, ormai qua Nightbird c'ha le fangirl e fangirlano a tutto spiano perché sono belle ) che mi stanno aspettando al varco da mesi pur non sapendo cosa le attende.


	2. Capitolo I: Dove il Male scopre che i cattivi non nascono, ma si creano

Beh, diciamo che la storia non era andata bene sin dall'inizio.

Nighthawk, il pianeta natale di Nightbird, si trovava nella galassia Alpha: si trattava di un luogo in cui non esisteva il giorno, in cui solo la notte stellata, a volte limpida a volte no, come accade sulla Terra, ricopriva perennemente il cielo; i suoi abitanti si erano adattati ad un'esistenza perennemente immersa nelle tenebre, specialmente non conoscendo nulla che somigliasse al nostro concetto di  _giorno_ , dal momento che Dalton, il loro sole, emetteva calore più o meno come accade sulla Terra in inverno, ma non luce.

Nonostante ciò (o forse  _grazie_ a ciò), la tecnologia si era sviluppata in modo impressionante su Nighthawk: i suoi abitanti sembravano essere stati ricompensati dalla natura del loro mondo, che li aveva fatti nascere in un ambiente senza luce naturale e con poco calore, da un’intelligenza superiore a quella umana e decisamente versatile; la cultura, e soprattutto la tecnologia e le scienze teoriche e applicate, erano fiorite in gran numero per sopperire alle difficoltose condizioni di vita: nel giro di poche centinaia di anni, infatti, svariate invenzioni capaci di produrre calore e rischiarare la notte, in modo simile a quel che accade sulla Terra durante il giorno, avevano permesso agli abitanti di prosperare, dando loro il pieno controllo del pianeta.

Fino ad un certo punto, però: c'è poco da fare, anche per una società tecnologicamente molto avanzata, quando un buco nero si apre a poche centinaia di chilometri dall'orbita del proprio pianeta e quest’ultimo viene risucchiato dalla sua terribile forza di attrazione.

Fu subito chiaro che non c'erano speranze di sopravvivenza: nessuna navicella spaziale era in possesso di una potenza tale da riuscire a sollevarla  _e_  a farla resistere alla forza di attrazione del buco nero, perciò non c'era modo di abbandonare il pianeta prima del disastro; pur nel minimo lasso di tempo rimasto, gli abitanti di Nighthawk tentarono di trovare una soluzione, una salvezza, che non condannasse la loro razza all’estinzione, ma fu tutto inutile. Una famiglia tentò però il tutto per tutto: si trattava dei regnanti che, con un ultimo, disperato tentativo, alloggiarono in una minuscola navicella spaziale (sperando che la sua mole ridotta e il potenziamento approntato in quelle poche, ultime ore, le permettesse di sfruttare la sua massima potenza per allontanarsi dal pianeta, senza venire risucchiato con esso dal buco nero) uno dei loro androidi di forma umanoide, Cooper, affidandogli il loro unico figlio, Nightbird.

– Abbine cura, Cooper – singhiozzò la signora Anderson, poggiando tra le braccia del robot il neonato, venuto alla luce solo da pochi giorni – Nightbird è il nostro tesoro.

L'automa si accoccolò contro il petto il bambino, che fissava la scena con due enormi occhi color oro spalancati e curiosi: Coop non era particolarmente sveglio, poiché si trattava solo di un prototipo, un recentissimo esperimento del professore e di sua moglie intenzionati a creare robot in grado di provare sentimenti; lo studio, la creazione e l’installazione di programmi che gli consentissero di reagire emotivamente alle situazioni nella maniera di un abitante di Nighthawk (cioè pressoché identica a quella di un terrestre) stavano dando i suoi frutti, ma ovviamente erano stati anteposti all’inserimento di altre funzioni. Non si trattava che di un prototipo iniziale, certo, ma non avrebbero potuto affidare ad altri che a lui il loro adorato primogenito.

– Mi raccomando, figlio mio – disse il professor Anderson, stringendo la moglie in lacrime tra le braccia – Ricorda: tu sei destinato...

Ma lo sportello blindato della navicella si chiuse sulle sue ultime parole, impedendo persino a Cooper di ascoltarle: nel giro di pochi istanti i motori della navicella si accesero e, con un balzo immediato che sbatté i suoi abitanti contro una parete nonostante le cinture di sicurezza, quest'ultima si ritrovò a schizzare nel cielo a velocità pazzesca, tale da sottrarsi alla forza di attrazione del buco nero e a sfuggirgli.

Cooper controllò i sistemi di navigazione (gli erano stati impiantati programmi di base per la guida dei vari velivoli) e, proprio quando ormai il loro mezzo poteva dirsi in salvo, si avvide che un'altra navicella dalle dimensioni minuscole era in viaggio a poca distanza da loro: la sua banca dati riconobbe la tecnologia, non particolarmente avanzata, di un pianeta poco distante; al suo interno era alloggiato un neonato, un bambino dalla corporatura già massiccia, con guance rosse e l'aria placida, che a quanto sembrava era stato messo in salvo come loro da genitori premurosi. A quanto poteva analizzare, il mezzo era mosso non tanto da sistemi di locomozione avanzati, come nel loro caso, ma dagli stessi poteri psichici del bambino: forse furono questi a condurre il piccolo occupante dell'abitacolo su una traiettoria sicura verso il pianeta Terra, distante molti pochi giorni-luce da loro, mentre Cooper ebbe il suo bel daffare a gestire la situazione (il programma di pilotaggio che gli era stato installato non era aggiornato per il mezzo che gli era stato affidato, non nella bizzarra situazione in cui si trovavano) e a condurre verso un posto sicuro, dove qualche umano avrebbe avuto cura del piccolo Nightbird, la sua navicella.

Infatti, mentre il piccolo straniero piovve delicatamente nel giardino di una casa graziosa, dove una paffuta e materna donna dai capelli rossi stendeva il bucato, i due sfortunati abitanti di Nighthawk finirono nel cortile del Carcere di Massima Sicurezza per Criminali Dotati di Metrocity.

 

~*~

 

In realtà le cose sarebbero potute andare peggio: scambiati per un prigioniero con annessa prole, dalla quale non sembrava intenzionato a separarsi e che non poteva quindi essere data in affido, Cooper e Nightbird crebbero nel carcere di Metrocity.

 _Crebbero_ , perché all'automa era stato installato un programma di apprendimento utile ad insegnargli con l’esperienza diretta quel che non poteva essergli impostato tramite il normale inserimento di dati, e perché il bambino, beh... vissuto sin da subito in un luogo in cui il crimine era considerato  _bene_  e ogni forma di attinenza alle leggi costituite  _male_ , Nightbird venne su con una mentalità scaltra, eccezionalmente intelligente e naturalmente votata al misfatto, di qualunque tipo – e senza vi fosse in lui la benché minima malizia nel compierlo: ideava piani di evasione, truffe, annientava i sistemi di allarme e di sicurezza del carcere esattamente come un bambino cresciuto in maniera normale avrebbe orchestrato ingenue marachelle o giochi di pirati e cavalieri col solo ausilio di bastoni e fazzoletti.

Sarebbe stato lodato per la sua incredibile intelligenza, forse, se i suoi piani non avessero provocato più e più volte la fuga di svariati criminali; vista la situazione, la faccenda fruttò solo svariate decadi di carcere a Cooper (che per anni venne creduto l’unico autore dei misfatti) e, consequenzialmente, a lui.

Poco male, pensarono entrambi: Coop non aveva ben chiaro in che razza di posto erano finiti e la gente là dentro sembrava simpatica – più che altro perché erano convinti che lui fosse il padre del bambino e che fosse una così brava persona da non averlo abbandonato (e c’era da dire che molti detenuti avevano lasciato figli a casa o in giro per il mondo, oppure erano stati abbandonati in tenera età da padri menefreghisti, e quindi un simile comportamento fece subito presa su di loro). Quanto a Nightbird…  _chi_ , per quanto rude e incattivito dalla galera, poteva non provare un moto di tenerezza davanti ad un frugoletto con enormi occhioni dorati, riccioli neri, che sapeva fare “ciao ciao” con le manine paffute ed elargiva enormi sorrisi sdentati anche ad energumeni con facce truci e ricoperti da testa a piedi di tatuaggi inquietanti?

Insomma, nel bene o nel male, i due extraterresti vennero “adottati” dai criminali del carcere.

Quando Nightbird compì sei anni il direttore, mister Shue, decise che era il caso di permettergli di frequentare la scuola: ogni mattina due guardie giurate lo scortavano nella piccola scuola di Miss Emma, distante pochi isolati, e lo andavano a recuperare alla fine delle lezioni.

Il bambino sarebbe potuto essere il cocco della maestra, se solo fosse riuscito a rapportarsi con gli altri: purtroppo era difficile, in una classe che era già formata da tre anni di asilo insieme, e che, soprattutto, aveva come piccolo leader Finn Hudson.

A Finn Nightbird non piaceva: lo prendeva in giro perché, mentre lui era un bimbo alto e un po’ paffuto (per via dell’ottima cucina di sua madre Carole), l’altro era più basso e mingherlino; perché Miss Emma aveva un’attenzione particolare per lui, dal momento che, sapendo da dove veniva, cercava di trattarlo con gentilezza e non metterlo in imbarazzo; perché l’altro bambino aveva un nome strano e degli occhi ancora più strani; e poi perché era più intelligente: laddove Finn impiegava giorni per imparare una lezione, il nuovo arrivato sembrava in grado di ripeterla a memoria in un battibaleno.

Probabilmente, se fossero stati più grandi o avessero anche solo potuto vedere la loro situazione dal di fuori, Finn sarebbe stato più gentile nei suoi confronti: purtroppo però aveva solo sei anni, non era particolarmente abituato all’empatia nei confronti di chi non gli andava a genio com’è normale a quell’età, e si vedeva portare via parte dell’attenzione di cui invece aveva sempre goduto sin dal suo primo giorno di asilo, perché agli occhi degli altri bambini lui era un eroe. Infatti, esattamente come i supereroi dei fumetti, il piccolo Hudson aveva una forza incredibile, occhi che potevano lanciare raggi laser, e sapeva  _volare_ : il fatto che Nightbird riuscisse a batterlo in qualunque interrogazione, a leggere più velocemente di lui e a fare a mente conti che a lui riuscivano impossibili persino con la calcolatrice, lo infastidiva. E quindi, com’è purtroppo normale tra bambini, la rivalità divenne una piccola guerra fatta di dispetti e prese in giro nella quale, almeno finché non si decise a cambiare registro, Nightbird finiva sempre sconfitto: era il nuovo arrivato, era antipatico al bambino più popolare della loro scuola formata da un’unica classe, e quindi veniva automaticamente emarginato da bambini che magari avrebbero potuto voler diventare suoi amici, posti in altre situazioni.

Come risultato, Nightbird passava il tempo da solo, in un angolo della classe, a studiare o a ideare piani per modificare qualunque cosa stuzzicasse la sua curiosità: piani che purtroppo, complici la sua giovane età e l’ambiente non propriamente  _positivo_  in cui si trovava a vivere, finivano sempre per esprimersi al peggio delle loro possibilità. L’unico con cui poteva giocare era Cooper, ma Cooper era un adulto e non poteva seguirlo a scuola: quelle interminabili mattinate diventarono quindi un susseguirsi di noia, disastri, castighi e mortificazioni.

– Sei proprio un bambino  _cattivo_! – lo sgridò un giorno Finn, in seguito ad un nuovo esperimento che Nightbird aveva presentato: nelle notti insonni passate a tentare di scovare un sistema per farsi accettare dai suoi compagni di scuola aveva creato una pistola per disidratare gli oggetti e l’aveva messa in uso sul pesciolino rosso della classe, che in effetti era stato ridotto ad un quadratino minuscolo – ed era anche tornato normale dopo essere stato ributtato nella sua boccia, ma la scena aveva spaventato talmente tanto i bambini e intontito la bestiola che lui era stato accusato di aver tentato di ucciderlo ed era stato messo in castigo.  _Di nuovo_.

Non era la prima volta che gli si diceva che era un bambino cattivo: era un rimprovero che gli era stato mosso spesso, anche da Mister Shue, ma quel giorno, semplicemente, qualcosa scattò nella sua mente: lui era  _cattivo_? Davvero davvero? Ecco perché tutti i suoi tentativi di risultare simpatico agli altri facendo per loro cose carine non portavano a niente! Perché lui era cattivo e i cattivi non fanno cose buone per il prossimo, giusto? I cattivi fanno cose  _cattive_  e le cose cattive agli altri non piacciono: non faceva una piega.

E poi, si disse, guardando come Finn si pavoneggiava con gli altri bambini, se  _quello_  voleva dire essere buoni… beh, a lui non andava.  _Finn_  non gli piaceva e se Finn era un  _bambino buono_ , beh… allora lui forse non voleva nemmeno _esserlo_  un bambino  _buono_ : perché Finn Hudson era tonto, non imparava mai un accidente di quel che si diceva a lezione, ma si faceva forte dei suoi superpoteri (che non erano frutto di lavoro e ingegno, come nel caso delle sue invenzioni, perché ci era semplicemente  _nato_  e non aveva fatto alcunché per meritarseli) e della sua popolarità per trattare male non solo lui, ma anche gli altri bambini che gli stavano antipatici perché avevano detto qualcosa che non gli era piaciuto.

Beh, se quello era essere  _buoni_ … faceva proprio schifo, decise. E poi era quello che gli dicevano sempre i suoi “zii” del carcere, quindi doveva per forza essere vero.

E se pensavano che lui fosse un bambino cattivo, oh, allora lo sarebbe stato! Avrebbe imparato a rimettere a posto quel branco di pecore che seguivano Finn ciecamente, senza chiedersi se ciò che faceva o diceva era sbagliato o no, e avrebbe dato una lezione a tutti:  _allora_  avrebbero potuto dire, a ragione, che lui era cattivo! Perché se c’era una cosa di cui Nightbird era sicuro era che il suo cervello poteva permettergli di arrivare dove voleva e ottenere tutto quello che voleva: se quindi decideva di essere cattivo, lo sarebbe diventato.

Meglio: sarebbe stato il più cattivo di tutti.

Sarebbe stato il Re dei Cattivi.

 

~*~

 

Il successo gli arrise nel giro di neppure due giorni: Cooper se lo vide tornare in cella con le manette, scortato da un Direttore con i capelli dritti per la furia, un sorriso beato che non gli aveva  _mai_  visto di ritorno da scuola e sbaffi neri sul viso.

– Ha  _distrutto_  la scuola! – ruggì Shuester – Come diavolo  _fa_  un  _moccioso_  di  _sei anni_  a far saltare in aria un edificio con quello che c’è in uno  _sgabuzzino_?!

Cooper lo fissò perplesso – Devo rispondere io? Perché è lo scricciolo quello intelligente, io mi accontento di essere meraviglioso.

Nightbird alzò gli occhi al cielo – È una domanda retorica, Coop, non serve che rispondi. Anche perché l’ha fatta venti volte, finora.

– Emma! La  _mia_  Emma era… distrutta! L’hanno trovata che tentava di riordinare le macerie e  _pulirle con un fazzolettino_! Si murerà in bagno per i prossimi mesi e addio alle mie speranze di uscirci questo week end!

– Tanto non ci sarebbe uscita comunque – bofonchiò il bambino, annoiato.

–  _Tu_! – ringhiò Shuester, puntandogli contro un dito – Piantala di fare il simpatico, moccioso! Ti terrò chiuso qua dentro più anni di quanti tu ne sappia contare!

E, detto ciò, uscì, sbattendo la porta blindata della cella.

– Che hai combinato, scricciolo? – commentò Cooper, tornando a fare zapping alla tv.

– Mi hanno espulso da scuola – rispose il pargolo, ghignando beato – Cioè, da quello che ci rimane: le fondamenta, una maestra scema e un branco di bambini  _stupidi_.

– Perché? Ti divertivi a studiare, no?

Nightbird si arrampicò sul letto, dondolando le gambe e fissandosi con attenzione le scarpe impolverate – Studiare sì. Ma la scuola no.

– Perché?

Il bambino si strinse nelle spalle.

– Oh, non fare il pesce rosso con me, scricciolo.

– Non sai neanche  _com’è fatto_  un pesce rosso, Coop, non li hai mai visti dal vivo.

– Piantala! – esclamò l’uomo, puntandogli un dito contro il naso.

– Piantala  _tu_  con ‘sto vizio di puntare! Guarda che ti do un morso!

Cooper sollevò un sopracciglio e poi, come faceva quando giocavano alla lotta, afferrò il pargolo per le caviglie e lo tenne a testa in giù – Parla!

Nightbird, senza scomporsi, incrociò stizzito le braccia – Non mi piaceva quella stupida scuola, ok? Perciò l’ho fatta saltare in aria mentre erano tutti fuori a fare ricreazione, così non devo più andarci. Contento adesso?

L’automa lo rimise delicatamente giù – Perché, scricciolo? Eri  _contento_  di andarci. Di uscire da qua per qualche ora, di studiare, di stare con gli altri bambini…

– Gli altri bambini fanno  _schifo_  – bofonchiò Nightbird – Tutti dietro a quello… quello stupido di Hudson.

– Il bambino grande, grosso e tardo?

La descrizione (che tra l’altro aveva coniato lui stesso una volta) lo fece ridere – Sì, quello. Dice che lui è un _bambino buono_  e io sono  _cattivo_ , perciò non posso mai giocare con gli altri e tutto quello che faccio non va bene.

– In base a cosa stabilisce che sei cattivo? – chiese Cooper, perplesso: la sua banca dati si basava sull’apprendimento diretto dal mondo che lo circondava e, visti gli standard dell’unico luogo in cui suddetto apprendimento avveniva da sei anni a quella parte, non capiva che accidenti potesse fare un  _bambino_  per essere definito  _cattivo_ ; il suo protetto era educato, d’accordo, ma non era un giudice, nè un poliziotto, né un cacciatore di taglie o uno spione.

Nightbird si strinse nelle spalle – Boh. Però è vera una cosa, Coop: che se io sono cattivo… allora è  _fantastico_! Perché vuol dire che so cosa voglio fare da grande!

– Cioè?

– Il Cattivo! – esclamò il bambino, estasiato – Saremo cattivi e faremo tutto quello che ci pare e la gente avrà paura di noi e sarà costretta a rispettarci! E avremo un sacco di soldi e potremo comprarci tutto quello che ci piace!

L’automa rifletté per un attimo: non aveva molto chiara la differenza “morale” tra essere buono o cattivo, quindi se il suo scricciolo voleva essere cattivo…

– D’accordo, faremo i cattivi – esclamò divertito, come quando giocavano a Facciamo Finta che (gioco che veniva benissimo lì nella loro cella di massima sicurezza, con i muri dipinti come un prato con sopra il cielo – cortesia delle assistenti sociali – due letti, un televisore e un bagno, perché quel  _nulla_  era proprio il set ideale per immaginare qualunque cosa) – Da dove si comincia?

Il pargolo gettò le braccia in aria, felice come non si sentiva da quando aveva messo piede in quella stupida scuola ed era stato emarginato e deluso da tutti – Cominciamo a studiare un modo per uscire di qui e vivere per conto nostro! Non si può fare i cattivi se si sta in carcere, è proprio l’ultimissimo posto in cui si vuole finire.

– Ok: tu decidi e io attuo – rispose Cooper, strizzandogli un occhio.

Nightbird rise e gli si arrampicò in braccio: era fatta, adesso aveva uno scopo; a sei anni può non sembrare chissà cosa, ma se non si ha nient’altro e non ci sono neanche speranze di averne, uno scopo può diventare  _tutto_.

Aveva imparato che i cattivi perdono sempre, che vengono puniti, che nessuno vuole loro bene: ma tanto lui viveva in una cella di massima sicurezza da quando aveva memoria, veniva punito anche quando non faceva niente di male (a scuola, visto che nella sua testa essere rinchiuso là dentro non contava come punizione, era semplicemente… così) e aveva Cooper, e Cooper non avrebbe mai smesso di volergli bene. Non gli serviva nient’altro, per essere felice.

Tranne imparare ad essere un  _vero_  Cattivo.


	3. Capitolo II: Dove Il Male inizia a divertirsi

Da dove si comincia ad essere cattivi?

Nightbird era dubbioso, perché non lo aveva ben chiaro: gli altri detenuti, una volta scoperto il suo piano, lo avevano accolto affettuosamente e gli avevano offerto il loro aiuto spiegandogli come avevano iniziato la loro “carriera”: solo che il bambino non aveva biciclette, orologi, portafogli o altro da rubare (e non poteva mica rubare agli altri ladri, c’era un codice d’onore da rispettare!), né poteva andare porta a porta sfruttando i suoi occhioni da cucciolo per inventare truffe con cui spillare soldi alla gente e poi era troppo piccolo per “sedurre giovani o vecchie ereditiere”, che sembrava una cosa che interessava parecchio a Cooper, ma che lui non aveva capito bene come funzionasse.

 _Va beh_ , si disse,  _adesso faccio quello che posso, alle ereditiere ci penso tra qualche anno_.

Poi, guardando la maratona di film su  _Batman_  una sera in tv, comprese una cosa bellissima: primo, che non serviva avere i superpoteri come quello scemo di Hudson per fare cose fantastiche, ma bastava saper inventare oggetti che sopperissero alla loro mancanza (e quella era una cosa che lo aveva impensierito tantissimo, perché non avrebbe saputo proprio come porvi rimedio: insomma, era un bel sollievo!); secondo, che un vero cattivo non si limita a volersi arricchire e a non vivere in un carcere, come aveva sempre creduto, ma vuole di più... vuole  _tutto_ : vuole conquistare il mondo e diventare una specie di re, così può avere tutto quello che vuole senza bisogno di soldi e tutti devono fare quello che decide lui. Era  _illuminante_ , non avrebbe immaginato che potesse esistere una cosa del genere!

A notte fonda aveva gli occhi rossi, mezzo rotolo di carta igienica scarabocchiato di appunti e un piano geniale in mente.

– Hey Coop – chiamò, scuotendo l’androide, che era andato in stand-by, per una spalla – Ti va bene se invece di solo cattivo divento il – rilesse gli appunti –  _Padrone incontrastato di Gotham_... di Metrocity?

– Diventa quello che ti pare, Scricciolo, basta che ora mi fai dormire – mugugnò Cooper, girandosi assonnato dall’altra parte.

Nightbird si strinse nelle spalle soddisfatto – Ok.

 

~*~

 

Ci vuole un sacco di impegno per diventare Padrone Incontrastato di una città, pensò Nightbird la mattina dopo, davanti ai suoi appunti: l’intelligenza superiore ce l’aveva (o almeno così diceva Cooper, parlandogli della gente del suo pianeta), quindi ora doveva soltanto ampliarla e applicarla; ergo, aveva bisogno di libri per studiare.

Il direttor Shuester, dopo il casino che aveva combinato nella piccola scuola di miss Emma, non era la persona più incline ad aiutarlo: anzi, iniziava a covare persino il sospetto che il bambino avrebbe potuto far saltare in aria anche il suo carcere, se gli avesse messo in mano gli strumenti per farlo, quindi la sorveglianza e la razzia di qualunque oggetto nella loro cella era continua. Ma Shuester non poteva impedire alle assistenti sociali di passare due volte a settimana a vedere come se la cavava il piccolo detenuto e quindi, quando quel mercoledì pomeriggio miss Beiste passò a trovarlo, Nightbird sfoderò la sua aria cucciolosa più devastante (Cooper gli aveva dato una sistemata ai capelli e, dopo avergli fatto fare qualche smorfia, ne aveva promossa una commentando  _Ecco, con questa uccideresti chiunque_ ) e pigolò che non poteva andare più a scuola perché era successo un incidente.

La donna, con le fattezze di un carroarmato con i riccioli e le labbra rosse e il cuore fatto di meringa caramellata, prima inveì inferocita contro Shuester e poi gli promise che lo avrebbe fatto ammettere di nuovo.

– No, no – pigolò Nightbird, contento di conoscere almeno una persona gentile e interessata a lui – A scuola non ci voglio più andare, perché gli altri bambini mi prendono in giro...

– Ma hai bisogno di un’educazione, tesorino – rispose lei, accarezzandogli i ricci incasinati – O finirai per rimanere sempre qui dentro come questa gentaglia!

– Ma posso farmela da solo! – esclamò il bambino, felice che la discussione stesse procedendo come aveva sperato – So leggere e scrivere, mi bastano i libri! Ma il Direttore non vuole prendermeli, nemmeno dalla biblioteca...

Stavolta miss Beiste emise una specie di ruggito e, balzando in piedi con l’agilità di un lottatore, si diresse a passo di marcia verso la porta blindata – Lascia fare a me, zuccherino, ci parlo io con il  _Direttore_.

Blaine non capì proprio tutto tutto tutto, anche se le grida imperiose della donna gli arrivarono piuttosto chiare attraverso i quattro piani di cemento armato: ma di lì a mezz’ora miss Beiste fu di ritorno, guidando (o meglio _tenendo_  con una presa d’acciaio per una spalla) mister Shue e l’uomo entrò nella cella con i capelli dritti, gli occhi sgranati e pallido come un lenzuolo.

– Tutto bene, signor Direttore? – chiese Nightbird, sorpreso.

Shue si volse appena verso miss Beiste – B-benissimo, Nightbird. Ora, miss Beiste ritiene giusto che tu abbia un’istruzione... ma viste le tue tendenze  _distruttive_  dell’ultima volta, abbiamo optato per un accomodamento: ogni settimana lei ti porterà i libri che ti servono...

–  _Tutti i libri che vuole_  – corresse lei.

– ... volevo dire  _tutti i libri che vuoi_  e tu potrai chiedere a lei se avrai bisogno di spiegazioni. Va bene? – aggiunse, fissando terrorizzato la donna, che annuì con decisione.

Appena l’uomo fu uscito, ancora visibilmente scosso, miss Beiste si mise in ginocchio per essere alta quanto il bambino (e riuscendo comunque a sovrastarlo) e sorrise tenerissima – Va bene così, zuccherino?

Nightbird le buttò le braccia al collo e la strinse forte – Lei, miss Beiste, è la migliore del mondo!

 

~*~

 

Grazie al patrocinio della sua assistente sociale, quindi, Nightbird ebbe a disposizione qualunque libro o manuale volesse: studiare gli era sempre piaciuto e farlo da solo lo faceva sentire più tranquillo di quando doveva rendere conto della lezione davanti ad una classe di bambini a cui lui non piaceva e che non si aspettavano altro che un suo errore per arricchire le loro canzonature (e poi con quei programmi si annoiava a morte); e poi c’era Cooper, che essendo un androide poteva leggere tutto in pochissimo tempo ed apprenderlo, in modo da spiegarglielo o da ricordarglielo, a mo’ di banca dati, più avanti.

Nel giro di un paio d’anni il bambino aveva studiato tutta la teoria di cui pensava di avere bisogno: meccanica, chimica, fisica... il suo cervello di bambino ignorava cosa fossero le favole e le filastrocche, ma era perfettamente in grado di progettare armi a raggi laser e costruire ordigni con oggetti di fortuna; però siccome il mondo esterno non aveva una particolare attrattiva per Cooper e lui non voleva fare a meno di miss Beiste (e poi era sinceramente spaventato al pensiero di lasciare l’unico luogo che avesse sempre conosciuto), ci mise un bel po’ ad organizzare il suo piano di evasione.

Fu solo quando la sua assistente sociale fu costretta a trasferirsi, dopo il matrimonio, e glielo comunicò in lacrime durante una delle consuete visite settimanali, che Nightbird (giurando e spergiurando che  _no, non sto piangendo, Coop!_ ) si decise: era da un po’ che teneva tutto pronto, in effetti, e non gli ci volle nulla per mettere insieme i solventi rubati alle donne delle pulizie e le altre carabattole che aveva tenuto da parte, infilate dentro uno dei materassi, nascoste ben bene nell’imbottitura, e far semplicemente saltare il muro di cinta esterno durante l’ora d’aria.

Cooper se lo prese in braccio e si diedero alla fuga insieme ad un bel numero di altri detenuti, che suggerirono loro dove procurarsi documenti falsi, dove nascondersi e altri trucchi del mestiere: aggrappato alle spalle dell’androide, Nightbird guardava dietro, dove gli agenti penitenziari tentavano di richiudere la falla e arginare l’uscita dei criminali e Shuester, arrivato sul posto, urlava e agitava le braccia come una buffa marionetta. Quel posto bizzarro era stato la sua casa, la sua  _unica_  casa e, anche se da estranei condannati all’ergastolo, l’unico posto in cui aveva avuto qualcosa di simile a degli amici; si raggomitolò nell’incavo del collo di Cooper, guardando come il profilo del carcere si allontanava sempre più, domandandosi che accidenti ne sarebbe stato della loro vita di lì in avanti.

 

~*~

 

Uno dei loro ex-“coinquilini” aveva indicato loro un edificio abbandonato: era nella zona vecchia della città, sembrava stare in piedi per miracolo e probabilmente non era ancora stato abbattuto perché nessun acquirente aveva avuto il coraggio di acquistarlo nemmeno per il valore del suo terreno, e perché probabilmente il comune di Metrocity aspettava semplicemente che crollasse da solo, senza sprecare soldi per contattare una compagnia di demolizioni – stando a quel che avevano detto alcuni detenuti, era un modo di pensare molto da Figgins, il sindaco della città.

Non avevano altri abiti, a parte le orribili tutone arancione squillante del carcere, quindi Cooper andò a “cercarne” in qualche quartiere più in là (regola basilare, avevano imparato dai loro ex-“coinquilini”: si ruba sempre  _lontano_  da dove si abita): tornò di lì a un paio d’ore soddisfattissimo, distribuendo davanti a Nightbird abiti e scarpe per entrambi, del cibo e persino, come accidenti avesse fatto ad allontanarsi con una cosa del genere senza essere beccato non fu mai comprensibile, una coperta.

Sistematisi contro uno dei muri portanti (che avrebbe dovuto rimanere su anche in caso di crollo della struttura – ipotesi estremamente probabile, visto che l’edificio  _stormiva_  letteralmente nella brezza serale), l’androide aspettò che il bambino mangiasse e poi, quando gli vide ciondolare la testa per la stanchezza e le emozioni della giornata, lo infilò sotto la coperta, si stese accanto a lui ed entrò in stand-by.

La loro gloriosa Giornata di Liberazione si concluse così, dormendo in un magazzino sul punto di venire giù, con gli spifferi, la cena e i vestiti rubati in giro, e una marea di dubbi e domande su cosa avrebbero fatto di se stessi l’indomani.

Però già avere intorno dei muri che non fossero del carcere e abiti  _veri_ , non le tute arancioni da detenuto, era già un inizio scintillante per loro.


	4. Capitolo III: Dove assistiamo all'ennesimo piano sfigato. O forse no

William Shuester percorreva a passo di marcia il corridoio del pianterreno del suo carcere, guardandosi attorno soddisfatto di sè e di quel che vedeva: celle spartane in ordine, silenzio e rigore in ogni dove, agenti nelle loro posizioni, che scattavano sull’attenti al suo passaggio; ne beccò un paio che giocavano a carte, uno al cellulare e un altro che chiacchierava con un paio di detenuti e li rimise al loro posto con cipiglio fiero prima di riprendere la sua strada, godendosi la sensazione di potere che la sua carica gli conferiva.

Raggiunse la cella di massima sicurezza, che alloggiava da qualche giorno il loro “ospite” più illustre: superò il controllo e, aperto lo spioncino, sbirciò l’interno della stanza. Non avevano cambiato tinte o arredi negli anni (aveva ben altre spese che ritinteggiare i muri delle celle!), perciò, nel cercare il suo occupante, lo sguardo scivolò sul cielo e le aiuole verdi dipinti sui muri, la televisione spenta, lo schienale della poltrona girevole, presumibilmente vuota, visto che non si vedeva nessuno seduto, il letto, vuoto come tutto il resto della stanza…

– Hey! – gridò, facendo per aprire in preda al panico.

Lo schienale della poltrona si volse, rivelando un ragazzo con la tuta arancione da detenuto e, malgrado ciò, i capelli perfettamente tenuti in piega dal gel – Spaventato? – commentò, scoppiando poi a ridere e riappoggiando le gambe a terra.

– Hai poco da sghignazzare, tu e i tuoi scherzi idioti! – rispose piccato Shuester.

– Cercavo di ravvivare un po’ l’ambiente, mister Shue. Qui è un  _mortorio_ , dovrebbe organizzare qualcosa ogni tanto – la poltrona si volse di tre quarti e il detenuto prese a fare zapping – O almeno darsi alla tv via cavo. Non c’è verso di prendere un’emittente che trasmetta musica decente...

– Non sei in un hotel cinque stelle, casomai non te ne fossi accorto! E dovresti ricordartelo, visto che qui dentro ci sei cresciuto... beh, non molto, ma qualche centimetro l’hai preso – ghignò il direttore.

Il detenuto sollevò un sopracciglio con aria scettica – Che battuta di pessima lega, se lo lasci dire, mister Shue. E comunque all’epoca almeno su MTV davano musica  _ascoltabile_  – concluse, spegnendo la tv e poggiando ordinatamente il telecomando nella tasca della poltrona – Oh, a proposito di televisione: a che ora inizia la diretta per l’apertura del Museo della Bietola?

– Il cosa?

– Ma sì, miliardi di denaro pubblico spesi per osannare il vostro Bietolone biancovestito...

Shuester ridacchiò – Hai poco da fare lo spiritoso, Nightbird: il nostro amato  _Bietolone_ , come ignominosamente ti ostini a soprannominarlo, è un eroe, un’anima eletta...

– ... con la faccia da bietola e un cervello con le stesse proprietà intellettive – proseguì il detenuto, esaminandosi la manicure.

– ... Ai cui poteri devi il fallimento di  _tutti_  i criminosi piani che hai tentato di mettere in piedi finora! – esclamò Shuster, puntandogli contro un dito accusatore.

Nightbird alzò gli occhi al cielo – Metta giù quella mano, mister Shue, sembra Coop nei suoi momenti peggiori. Piuttosto, che ora è? Non vorrei perdermi lo spettacolo dell’arrivo di Bietolaman.

Shuester sospirò, scrollando il capo – Non cambierai mai, Nightbird. Sei  _nato_  per essere un criminale, forse per questo il Fato ti ha spedito qui dentro quando eri ancora in fasce. E comunque – proseguì, controllando l’ora su uno scintillante orologio da polso – Temo che i tuoi ottantasette ergastoli potrebbero farti tardare  _giusto un po’_  alla cerimonia di apertura.

Nightbird sorrise divertito – Bell’orologio, direttore.

– Vero? L’ho acquistato mentre venivo qui da un patetico imbonitore – lo spioncino si chiuse – Alla prossima, Nightbird!

Il detenuto scoppiò a ridere, roteandosi sulla poltrona girevole –  _Patetico imbonitore_! Questa devo segnarmela per la prossima litigata...

 

~*~

 

Il direttor Shuester percorse a ritroso la strada verso il suo ufficio: aveva preso qualche ora di permesso per assistere all’apertura del Museo di Metroman ed estorto a miss Pillsbury un appuntamento per l’occasione, e non intendeva arrivare in ritardo; gettò un’occhiata all’orologio nuovo (era davvero di ottimo gusto, si disse,  _Speriamo non sia merce rubata..._ ) e, incurante di un lieve raggio di luce azzurrina che partiva proprio dal centro del quadrante, proseguì; salutò con un cenno del capo la guardia addetta al controllo della cella di massima sicurezza e non si fermò ad aspettare che venisse ricambiato, perdendosi quindi l’espressione sconvolta con cui quello lo guardò: si accorse che qualcosa non andava solo quando sentì l’allarme di sicurezza suonare in un tripudio di sirene e neon rossi in tutta la struttura.

– Non un’evasione oggi, ho un appuntamento! – gemette.

Con suo sollievo, un gruppo di guardie correva nella sua direzione e lui li omaggiò di un sorriso e di un – Bravi, rapidi e ligi al dovere!

Questo due secondi esatti prima che i suddetti  _rapidi e ligi al dovere_  gli piombassero addosso.

– Che diavolo fate?! – gridò, colto di sorpresa.

– Hai anche la sfacciataggine di camminartene per i corridoi come se stessi facendo una passeggiata?! – gridò una delle guardie, ammanettandogli le braccia dietro la schiena.

Uno dei suoi colleghi lo mise in piedi con uno strattone – Dove pensavi di andartene, Nightbird, a guastare la festa a Metrocity?

– Ma che diavolo state blaterando?! – ruggì Shuester, tentando di liberarsi.

Venne ricondotto, un po’ a spintoni e un po’ di peso, verso la zona di massima sicurezza, e fu solo quando si trovò a passare davanti al gabbiotto di controllo che, sconvolto, vide che l’uomo che veniva tenuto saldamente dalle guardie non era  _lui_ , ma  _Nightbird_.

– Oh, merda, un altro dei suoi trucchi! – gemette.

I tre uomini lo ignorarono, spalancarono la porta della cella di massima sicurezza e ce lo lanciarono dentro, tentando di immobilizzarlo sulla sedia girevole.

– Non avete capito, deficienti, sono  _io_ , è un trucco di quel maledetto...!

Sbattuto sulla poltrona girevole ebbe a malapena il tempo di sentire uno strattone al polso e le guardie lo fissarono sconvolte – Ma... direttore?!

– Ci ha fregati – gemette di nuovo.

– In fondo l’ha detto, mister Shue – esclamò una voce divertita dalla porta: Nightbird era in piedi, sorridente e con l’orologio in mano – Non è colpa mia, sono  _nato_  per fare il criminale!

Detto ciò, con un colpetto al bottone laterale dell’orologio, la sua immagine cambiò in quella di Will Shuester e il detenuto, con una risata, chiuse la porta di massima sicurezza, dirigendosi con passo leggero verso il gabbiotto di controllo e, di lì, verso l’uscita.

Era uno  _spasso_  vedere come, per una volta, le porte si aprissero per lui per invitarlo ad  _uscire_ : il tempo di varcare l’ultimo limite e, messo piede fuori dal cancello d’accesso, una grossa macchina nera inchiodò di fronte a lui.

– Passaggio, scricciolo? – esclamò una voce quando la portiera si spalancò.

Nightbird riprese il suo aspetto e balzò dentro – Grande idea, Coop.

– Ma è stata  _tua_ , scricciolo – rispose l’altro, mettendo in moto.

– Mhm, forse per questo che è geniale. Tu ti sei beccato la definizione di  _patetico imbonitore_  dal nostro brillante direttore.

– Cosa vuoi che ne capisca, quello lì, di  _genio recitativo_? – sospirò Cooper. Poi si voltò verso Nightbird, ghignando – Al museo di Bietolaman?

– Dopo, Coop. Devo togliermi _‘sta cosa_  di dosso, adesso! Il peggior poliestere della storia dell’umanità, con un colore che sulla tavolozza non dovrebbe neanche esistere e delle cuciture da  _denuncia_ ; e poi Shuester dice che sono  _io_  il criminale...

 

~*~

 

– Buon Metroman Day, Metrocity! È una giornata meravigliosa nella nostra meravigliosa città, che ospita un meraviglioso uomo: Metroman. Il suo cuore è come… un oceano dentro un oceano più grande. Per anni, lui ci ha osservati con la sua super vista, salvati con la sua super forza e amati col suo super cuore: ora è arrivato per noi il momento di ricambiare. Sono Kurt Hummel,  _su testo di Rachel Berry_ , e sono qui per voi all’apertura del museo a Metroman.  _Chiudi, Dave_.

– Cavolo, è incredibile il cumulo di idiozie che ti fanno dire! – esclamò il cameraman, abbassando la cinepresa e smettendo di trattenere le risate – Ok che quello è il tuo  _“fidanzatino”_ , ma un minimo di decenza quando lavori…

Kurt gli scoccò un’occhiataccia – Vuol dire che chiederò a Isabelle di lasciare a  _te_  il prossimo servizio su Metroman, che ne pensi? E comunque, come penso di aver già sottolineato mentre ero in onda e se non l’ha capito  _il mondo intero_  sono disposto a sequestrare la sede centrale del giornale per uno speciale a reti unificate in cui lo rispiego, l’articolo l’ha scritto  _Rachel_ , stupida stupida Rachel e stupido stupido  _me_  che le affido qualcosa da scrivere e non lo rileggo  _prima_ , visto che io ho dovuto risolvere un casino con il servizio fotografico dell’altro giorno.  _Stupida Rachel_  – concluse con un sibilo stizzito, camminando offeso verso il loro furgone.

– Ok, ok, scherzavo! – esclamò l’altro ragazzo, seguendolo a ruota – Volevo dire…

– Lo so, lo so, è che quell’articolo me lo ha rifilato mezz’ora fa e non ho quasi avuto il tempo di leggerlo… credevo fosse solo delirante, non così… così…  _perché_ devo sempre fare ‘ste figure imbarazzanti e trovarmi sulle copertine delle riviste con illazioni alla mia lovestory con Metroman, invece che per la mia ormai-quasi-completa collezione di moda? Perché a me?

Sospirò. Essere uno studente dell’accademia di moda non era facile e lui cercava di arrotondare lavorando al giornale della città: tecnicamente le sue mansioni avrebbero dovuto riguardare il settore moda, ma finiva sempre per doversi occupare anche di  _altro_  (malgrado lo stipendio rimanesse magro come uno stecchino comunque); quindi i servizi delle sfilate, ma anche occuparsi del caffè, delle fotocopie e persino degli articoli di quella scervellata di Rachel – che aveva accettato mugugnando la proposta di Kurt di lavorare lì con lui solo con la promessa che ogni tanto le sarebbe potuto capitare di leggere qualche esclusiva sul suo eroe, Metroman. Sì, perché era  _Rachel_  quella che aveva una stratosferica, immane,  _catastrofica_  cotta per l’eroe biancovestito della città: ma, non si sapeva per quale sfiga cosmica, quello che veniva regolarmente rapito da Nightbird e poi salvato da Metroman era  _lui_ , Kurt. Che le avrebbe ceduto molto volentieri questo privilegio,  anzi!, volesse il cielo che Nightbird se la portasse via e la rinchiudesse dentro qualche segreta ogni tanto, perché Rachel Berry in modalità “Ho un provino” era quanto di più cataclismatico potesse abbattersi sulla vita di un coinquilino – “coinquilino” anche inteso nel termine più ampio di “abitante dello stesso pianeta”.

E invece no, sospirò Kurt. Non che Metroman fosse un brutto soggetto, tutt’altro: all’inizio aveva avuto anche lui una cotta per il supereroe della città, ma poi… beh, tra un salvataggio e l’altro aveva avuto occasione di parlarci e, come dire… trovava che la sua fama fosse più affascinante di lui in carne ed ossa. Soprattutto di lui in carne ed ossa e _voce_.

Ma _guai_ a dirlo a qualcuno, visto che la città era tutta innamorata di lui e Rachel gli avrebbe cavato gli occhi se avesse saputo la verità; quindi Kurt si era abituato ad essere considerato “il giornalista gay con una cotta per Metroman” e, bestemmiando sottovoce, tirava avanti nel suo lavoro part-time al giornale e, cosa più difficile, nella sua convivenza con Rachel.

Tirare avanti nella sua “convivenza lavorativa” con il cameraman che gli veniva assegnato in quelle situazioni, invece, riusciva a tratti ad essere persino  _peggio_.

– Allora – fece la voce di Dave, alle sue spalle – Che programmi hai per la giornata?

– Assistere all’inaugurazione, fare qualche intervista e poi tornare a casa, saltare i pasti ed il sonno e tentare di finire i disegni che devo consegnare dopodomani al professore.

– Beh, dopodomani è  _lontano_ … – buttò lì con finta nonchalance Dave. Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo:  _non di nuovo_  – E, visto che sembri pelle e ossa… come la vedi una cena? Tipo… io e te?

L’altro ragazzo si volse, sfoderando un sorriso lievemente forzato – Non che l’idea non mi alletti, ma non posso permettere a niente di danneggiare la mia pelle, tantomeno del cibo da fast food.  _E poi_  devo finire gli schizzi prima di dopodomani e dopodomani dista da adesso troppe poche ore per permettermi di fare altro che stare incollato alla mia scrivania.

Dave fece una smorfia poco convinta, ma non demorse: Kurt lo avrebbe trovato ammirevole, se il destinatario di quella corte non fosse stato lui medesimo – Da McDonalds hanno anche le insalate, no?

Kurt avrebbe voluto rispondergli che lui non si avvicinava troppo nemmeno alle porte dei fast food per paura che le particelle di grasso che aleggiavano nell’aria lo assaltassero e gli facessero prendere peso a distanza, ma gli sembrava poco carino: il cameraman, del resto, cercava di essere gentile – Sì, ma non ho tempo neanche per quello: ormai vivo nel terrore di incrociare qualcosa che mandi all’aria i miei piani di studio…

– Oh, se pensi a Nightbird, è ancora in carcere a scontare non so quanti ergastoli – rispose Dave, soddisfatto come se il criminale più pericoloso della città lo avesse sbattuto lui dietro le sbarre – E poi, insomma, ti ho chiesto solo un misero appuntamento… cioè, no, non un appuntamento, non fraintendermi--

Kurt stava per rispondergli cosa pensava dei ragazzi che chiedono un primo appuntamento durante il lavoro, in mezzo a milioni di persone entusiaste, con i bambini che sbattono palloncini a forma di Metroman sulla sua faccia (danneggiando con la loro malefica elettrostaticità i  _suoi capelli_ ), proponendo McDonalds ed il suo corredo di grassi, zuccheri e famigliole urlanti come scenario, soprattutto alla luce di una sequela di ricordi non del tutto piacevoli legati a loro due ed il cibo (granite,  _tipo_ ), ma venne interrotto da un suono sibilante che avrebbe dovuto ben conoscere, ma che non poté evitare per tempo neppure quella volta: la mano guantata di Nightbird sembrava infatti essere sbucata fuori dal  _niente_ , gli aveva spruzzato il narcotico sul viso e lo aveva trascinato mentre lui cadeva svenuto.

Nel mentre, Dave, di spalle e ignaro, proseguiva la sua arringa – … che poi, “appuntamento”, che parolone, come se a me tu piacessi… nel senso, tu potresti anche piacermi, però non intendo – si volse e, non trovando più il suo interlocutore, si guardò intorno – Kurt? Kurt, dove sei finito?

 

~*~

 

Kurt si risvegliò su una sedia, la familiare sensazione delle corde che lo legavano allo schienale (e subito si disse che quella frase poteva suonare molto,  _molto_  più ambigua di quanto non fosse la realtà) e, con aria scocciata, la prima cosa che si parò davanti alla sua vista annebbiata fu proprio il Signor Mando all’Aria i Tuoi Piani di Studio.

– Oh, se il professore mi boccia avrò la tua stupida testa piena di gel su un piatto d’argento, Nightbird,  _sappilo_! – soffiò.

– Lieto anch’io di rivederla, mister Hummel – rispose il criminale, comodamente assiso sulla sua poltrona a forma di trono – Dolente di doverle rovinare un pomeriggio di studio.

– Non sai  _quanto_  potresti essere dolente, se solo io non fossi legato  _qui_!

– Su, su, ci vorrà poco – rispose Nightbird, facendo un cenno a Cooper – Attiriamo in trappola Bietolaman, lo elimino, la città sarà mia e tu potrai tornare ai tuoi compiti.

– Oh,  _ti prego_  – gemette Kurt, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Sono secoli che ci provi e hai ottenuto solo una collezione di ergastoli. Trovarti un hobby?

– Non ci crederai, mister Hummel – commentò il criminale, voltandosi verso uno degli schermi – Ma rapirti è la cosa più simile ad un hobby che abbia. Lusingato?

L’altro sollevò un sopracciglio, sarcastico – Devo anche esprimermi?

– Coop, a che punto siamo? – disse Nightbird, ignorandolo.

– Pronti!

– E allora si va in scena.

Kurt si accasciò contro lo schienale della sedia, scocciato: sullo schermo gigante comparve il profilo del Museo di Metroman, una solida struttura a U in vetro e cemento, velata da un grande telo rosso; sul piazzale antistante la struttura, un vero e proprio  _tappeto_  di teste, palloncini, cartelli e, qua e là, furgoni di cibarie ed emittenti televisive – doveva esserci anche quello della sua tv, là in mezzo, e chissà se Dave aveva continuato a riprendere o aveva gettato la spugna quando non lo aveva più trovato.

Ad un tratto, con il sibilo di un aereo, planò dall’alto Metroman: il mantello bianco svolazzava nell’aria e non servì la zoomata dello schermo per intuire il sorriso smagliante da bravo ragazzo che gli si stendeva sul viso; la folla esplose in un boato e l’eroe, stretta la mano al sindaco, si apprestò a tagliare il nastro che doveva dare il via all’inaugurazione con i suoi raggi X.

– Megalomane – commentò Nightbird.

–  _Tu_  parli? Proprio  _tu_? – esclamò Kurt – Tu che allestisci l’equivalente di un concerto ogni volta che decidi di farti vivo, per poi essere sconfitto e riportato a calci in galera?

– Ci vuole  _stile_  nel fare le cose, Kurt – rispose l’altro, annoiato – È questo che mi rende sempre e comunque infinitamente superiore a Bietolaman.

– Non hai il minimo senso della realtà, te l’hanno mai detto?

– Forse è la realtà ad essere  _sbagliata_ , te l’hanno mai detto? – commentò con un ghigno divertito Nightbird.

Sullo schermo, Metroman svolazzava lievemente sulla folla, ringraziandoli per la loro fiducia ed il loro amore; era impossibile non provare simpatia per lui: a tratti aveva i toni da studente rimandato che non saprebbe raccontare decentemente in un tema manco come aveva trascorso il week end, d’accordo, ma in generale sembrava semplicemente un ragazzone grande e grosso con la faccia buona e, questo Kurt doveva concederlo a Nightbird (anche se avrebbe piuttosto ingoiato la lingua, pur di dargli questa soddisfazione), un po’ tonta.

– Scricciolo, sono  _sfranto_  – gemette Cooper dalla sua postazione –  _Fermalo_. Se Shuester dice che  _io_  sembro un patetico imbonitore, di lui cosa dice?

Nightbird scoppiò a ridere e, spinto qualche bottone e girate un paio di manovelle, il cielo sopra il museo si riempì immediatamente di nubi, oscurando il sole: sui maxi schermi che, fino a poco prima, avevano inquadrato l’eroe, comparve il volto del criminale, accolto da grida di spavento dalla folla.

– Non volevo disturbare il tuo grande momento, Metroman – esordì Nightbird, comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona – Ma iniziavi a suonare  _melenso_.

– Nightbird! Malefico delinquente!

– Lieto anch’io di vederti in salute. Ora, visto che avete deciso che oggi è un giorno di festa, niente in contrario che la celebrazione sia in  _mio_  onore? Ho anche invitato un ospite, guarda… – sui maxi schermi del museo, accolto da esclamazioni spaventate, comparve Kurt.

– Kurt! – esclamò Metroman – Niente paura, sto venendo a salvarti!

– Mi vedi spaventato? – rispose il diretto interessato, lievemente annoiato – Abbiamo fatto ‘sta sceneggiata talmente tante volte che inizio a non sopportarvi più.

– Falla finita – tagliò corto Nightbird – Sei l’ostaggio meno collaborativo che abbia mai avuto la disgrazia di rapire.

– E allora  _perché_ , quando ti serve qualcuno a cui dare noia, vieni sempre a cercare  _me_?! Sai quanti milioni di persone ci sono, a Metrocity? Persone che  _non devono consegnare venti schizzi domani mattina, per esempio_!

– Qui si parla del  _mio_  dominio della città e  _tu_  pensi a te stesso? Sei un orribile egoista!

– Almeno fammi fare un comunicato per il mio professore! Signore, giuro, finirò quegli schizzi, ma come vede la sorte mi rema contro!

– Scusate – chiamò Metroman, ancora a mezz’aria sulla folla, davanti ad uno degli schermi su cui si stava consumando il battibecco – Possiamo saltare alla parte in cui tu provi a fare qualcosa, io ti fermo, salvo il mondo e ti riporto in prigione? Anzi, saltiamo direttamente al “ti riporto in prigione”? Ci sarebbe una festa per me, qui…

– Perché devo lavorare solo con gente  _seccante_? – gemette Nightbird, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani – Questo non sa fare l’ostaggio, tu vuoi rovinare i miei raffinati piani… mi farete venire un esaurimento nervoso! Comunque: se vuoi salvare questo rompiscatole, Metroman, devi prima trovarci.

– … Siamo all’osservatorio abbandonato – si intromise Kurt.

– Ma tenere quella bocca chiusa per più di due secondi?!

Metroman sembrava confuso – Osservatorio?

Stavolta Kurt buttò indietro la testa, ringhiando – Hai presente quei palazzi con una cupola sul tetto? Quelli da cui si vedono le stelle? Ecco,  _quello_  è un osservatorio! Quello di Metrocity è sulla costa.

– Vuoi dargli anche le coordinate per il navigatore?! Ammesso che ‘sta bietola sappia impostarlo, un navigatore! – sbraitò Nightbird, chiudendo la comunicazione.

Metroman non perse tempo: prima ancora che la folla ansiosa potesse rendersene conto, la sua sagoma bianca era sparita e si dirigeva a grande velocità verso il suo obbiettivo.

 

~*~

 

Intanto, nel rifugio, Nightbird pigiava tasti e gridava ordini a Cooper.

– Basta, dalla prossima volta sarai imbavagliato! – esclamò poi, voltandosi verso Kurt.

– Non credere che questo cambierà l’esito delle cose – rispose l’altro – Comunque, Metroman sta arrivando, posso andare? Sono ancora in tempo per finire il mio compito! Metti che il prof non fosse in ascolto, in quel momento!

Ma il criminale ghignò divertito – Sta arrivando, dici?

Con un colpetto ad una manovella, il soffitto del laboratorio si aprì: dalla lama di cielo e luce che si aprì, Kurt poté vedere palazzi, cartelloni pubblicitari e, laggiù in fondo…  _l’osservatorio_.

– Ma…?!

– Coop, prendi una telecamera! Sono riuscito a farlo tacere, il momento va immortalato!

– Lo possiamo fare dopo, scricciolo? Bietolaman è quasi arrivato.

Sullo schermo, infatti, si poteva vedere la figura biancovestita del supereroe lanciarsi contro la cupola chiusa dell’osservatorio vero ed piombarvi dentro senza sforzo: guardandosi intorno, però, non vide il suo acerrimo nemico o il suo protetto, ma solo una grande X rossa dipinta in terra.

– Sorpreso, Metroman? – chiese Nightbird da uno schermo appeso nella cupola, davanti all’espressione stupefatta del supereroe.

– Mi hai fregato! – esclamò quello, offeso – Kurt, mi hai mandato nel posto sbagliato!

– Fammi capire,  _io_  sono la vittima rapita e te la prendi con me se non ti spiego con esattezza  _dove devi venire a salvarmi_?! – soffiò il ragazzo, strapazzando le corde che lo legavano.

– Riuscite a stare zitti  _un minuto_? – gemette Nightbird. Poi, rivolgendosi al suo nemico – Non preoccuparti di cercare ancora, Metroman: la tua fine è segnata! Coop, azione!

– Coop?

– Che c’è, scricciolo?

– …  _Ti stai sistemando i capelli, deficiente?!_

– Pensavo ne aveste ancora per molto!

– Sei un deficiente!

– Ah,  _lui_  lo è? – ghignò divertito Kurt.

– Silenziati! Coop, ho detto  _azione_!

– Hey, parla con me!

– Metroman, stai lì e attendi il tuo turno per essere disintegrato! – gli gridò di rimando Nightbird.

– Siete la parodia della parodia della parodia  _scadente_  di un film della Marvel – commentò Kurt, lievemente disgustato.

– Azione!

Qualunque cosa fosse, si mise in modo: un conto alla rovescia iniziò a scattare su uno degli schermi più piccoli e, nel giro di qualche secondo, alle spalle di Metroman, nel cielo, apparve una grande luce: l’eroe si volse, nello svolazzare del suo mantello, e…

E qualcosa andò storto.

Un’esplosione pazzesca distrusse l’osservatorio, mandando in pezzi anche lo schermo che vi era impiantato dentro: la folla che ancora attendeva davanti al Museo di Metroman si ritrovò col solo monitor che inquadrava il rifugio di Nightbird e tutti attesero che il supereroe vi piombasse dentro, immobilizzando il criminale e trascinandolo nel carcere di massima sicurezza.

Attesero, ma non arrivò nulla: qualcosa era andato storto.

Dall’apertura nel laboratorio si videro i pezzi dell’osservatorio che schizzavano in aria e poi qualcosa di un bianco accecante prese ad avvicinarsi a velocità pazzesca.

– Metroman! – esclamarono tutti, sollevati.

Ma quel che colpì Nightbird in pieno petto era solo il mantello del supereroe, che avvolgeva le spalle di uno scheletro: l’uomo gettò via con un grido strozzato quel che rimaneva del suo storico rivale e rimase ad osservarlo, sconvolto, come sconvolto era Kurt, afflosciato sulla sua sedia.

Qualcosa era andato storto,  _veramente_ storto: il Male aveva vinto.


	5. Capitolo IV: Dove il Male ha vinto e pertanto entra in crisi

Il Male aveva vinto.

Dopo i primi momenti di totale esultanza, Nightbird ordinò a Cooper di tirare fuori la Colonna Sonora della Vittoria, composta anni prima, quando la sua lotta con Metroman aveva avuto inizio.

– Scricciolo, non prenderla male…

– Cosa?

– La tua Colonna Sonora della Vittoria…

– … sì?

– Ci ho accidentalmente registrato sopra.

– Tu  _cosa_?!

– Ci ho accidentalmente registrato sopra. Sai quando c’è stato quel confronto radiofonico tra Figgins e Bietolaman? Facevano troppo ridere, volevo conservarlo per la posterità!

– … ripetilo cercando di suonare convincente, o ti smonto dalla testa ai piedi.

– È stato un incidente!

Fortunatamente Nightbird credeva moltissimo nelle copie di backup e, dopo aver messo a soqquadro tutto il loro rifugio, ne saltò fuori una – a Cooper, ad ogni buon conto, venne proibito di ascoltare di nuovo la radio per i prossimi dieci anni.

Quindi, mentre la città piangeva il suo eroe caduto proprio nel giorno della sua consacrazione e proprio davanti ai loro occhi, il sindaco Figgins tentava di organizzare, se non una controffensiva, almeno una qualche difesa di se stesso e del municipio. I telegiornali sembravano fare del loro meglio per terrorizzare ulteriormente l’intera Metrocity, paventando gli orrori a cui sarebbero stati sottoposti dal Genio Criminale che era riuscito ad annientare il loro beneamato Metroman: sull’autostrada si potevano già intravedere lunghe code di gente in fuga e i centri commerciali e supermercati venivano presi d’assedio da chi aveva deciso di rimanere in città.

Sul calar del giorno (ma solo perché Nightbird non intendeva fare a meno delle luci stroboscopiche), mentre tutti i giornalisti ed corpi di difesa della città erano dispiegati davanti all’edificio comunale in attesa che il loro nuovo conquistatore si palesasse, quella che veniva considerata la personificazione del Male si fece viva: le luci riverberavano sui capelli scolpiti dal gel e le parti metalliche del costume, mentre l’ampio mantello nero e blu si allargava alle sue spalle come fossero state davvero le ali di un grande e spaventoso volatile notturno.

Dietro di lui veniva Cooper (alla testa di uno stuolo di mini-robot), le mani in tasca, ammiccando a tutte le ragazze che attiravano la sua attenzione, soddisfatto come un fratello maggiore che accompagni il minore, nei panni del protagonista, alla recita di fine anno della scuola.

Figgins era una maschera di terrore: se ne stava raggomitolato dietro ai suoi assessori, torcendosi le mani e ripetendo  _Io non volevo neanche farlo, il Sindaco!_  e assisteva alla lenta avanzata del temibile nemico della città; quando Nightbird fu abbastanza vicino alla scalinata in cima alla quale Figgins si era rifugiato, quest’ultimo gli lanciò le chiavi della città e corse a mettersi in fuga, sotto lo sguardo perplesso del criminale che non s’era propriamente aspettato di dover usare la forza, ma neanche che la città gli venisse messa in mano  _così_.

Fece cenno a Cooper di spegnere musica e luci ed accettò uno delle decine di microfoni che gli venivano spinti sotto il naso dai giornalisti, provando, per la prima volta nella sua vita, una sensazione di ansia a tutta quella  _vicinanza_ : non era abituato ad avere intorno più di una persona alla volta (Cooper, solitamente) e le situazioni di massima socialità, per lui, erano le ore d’aria e i pasti nella mensa quando era in prigione. Prima della terza evasione, ovviamente, in seguito alla quale Shuester gli aveva tolto la possibilità di uscire dalla sua cella.

Come se fosse servito a qualcosa.

La sua attenzione venne colpita da un volto conosciuto e dai suoi capelli, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, in disordine: gli parve che gli occhi di Kurt lampeggiassero di rabbia e disprezzo più dei flash delle macchine fotografiche intorno a lui e quella vista gli fece morire le parole in gola peggio di tutto il resto.

– Cosa succederà, adesso? – gridò un giornalista, facendolo quasi sobbalzare.

– Quali sono i suoi piani? – esclamò un altro.

– Cosa ci aspetta?

Nightbird si guardò intorno, sentendosi soffocare di fronte a tutta quella folla pressante (ma non avrebbero dovuto essere terrorizzati da lui e starsene  _lontani_ , razza di deficienti?) e non riuscendo a distogliersi dall’espressione di Kurt, al cui braccio, notava solo in quel momento, c’era una ragazza bruna che singhiozzava con trasporto.

– Calma, signori, calma – intervenne Cooper, abbrancandolo e spostandolo con nonchalantes lontano dalle grinfie dei giornalisti – Cosa pretendete, l’anteprima sugli orrori che vi spettano? E chi siamo, le presentatrici dei programmi della sera? State lì e terrorizzatevi, quando avremo voglia di farvi piangere non mancheremo, tranquilli!

Nightbird guardò la sconvolgente faccia di bronzo dell’automa e si costrinse a tornare in sé, scorrendo lo sguardo sulla folla ora decisamente spiazzata ed imponendosi di non soffermarsi su degli scomposti ciuffi castani sotto i quali gli occhi di Kurt di sicuro lo stavano fulminando ancora adesso – Esatto, cittadini di Metrocity: tornate nelle vostre case e preparatevi a… – si fermò, incerto su cosa dire: Coop gli scoccò un’occhiata divertita e si ritrovò a ghignare alle telecamere dei giornalisti - … A qualsiasi cosa potrebbe capitarvi da domani.

 

~*~

 

Cosa fa un Genio del Crimine una volta ottenuto il potere tanto a lungo agognato?

Cosa, quando il grande Eroe del Bene è stato sconfitto e null’altro sembra potersi parare sul suo cammino di trionfo?

Cosa, quando ha una Capitale ai suoi piedi e milioni di cittadini alla sua mercé?

Cosa, quando ogni sua parola è legge ed ogni suo desiderio un ordine?

Cosa fa?

Eh, appunto: cosa?

Che accidenti fa?!

Nightbird ci si rompeva la testa. Aveva ripassato la filmografia che gli era servita da ispirazione negli anni e non aveva trovato un cavolo di aiuto, perché a lui di sedere su cumuli di oro circondato da fanciulle svestite non interessava, e neanche puntare un dito a caso sulla piantina per decidere quale luogo radere al suolo, men che meno torturare gente random. E comunque si trattava di bagordi di breve durata, perché nel giro di poco l’Eroe tornava da non-si-sapeva-dove per ucciderlo o richiuderlo in una prigione sperduta fino alla fine dell’eternità.

Ma Metroman non sarebbe più tornato: quella faccia da bonaccione intontito come se fosse stato perennemente appena buttato giù dal letto, quell’aria sorpresa da  _Non ho capito di cosa stai parlando, quand’è che possiamo iniziare a picchiarci?_ , quel vocabolario di venti parole in tutto, ma anche quella forza pazzesca, quell’attenzione nello spostare il luogo di battaglia per paura di distruggere strutture pubbliche o ferire la gente, quella gentilezza d’animo che lo faceva combattere non per sfoggio di potenza, ma per amore di giustizia… tutto questo non sarebbe tornato più. Non ci sarebbero più stati combattimenti scenografici, inseguimenti da cardiopalma, notti insonni ad elaborare piani e costruire armi, non ci sarebbe più stato nemmeno l’umiliante scorno di venire affidato di nuovo alla cella di massima sicurezza in cui era cresciuto.

Però non ci sarebbe stato neanche quel mezzo sorriso che conoscevano solo loro e la telecamera di sorveglianza, quando Metroman lo spintonava nella sua prigione dai muri colorati e gli diceva  _Ti è andata male anche stavolta, Nightbird. Game over._  e nonostante l’umiliazione e la sconfitta, Nightbird non riusciva a trattenersi dal ghignare  _Alla prossima, Bietolaman_  e l’altro se ne andava ridendo, come bambini che avessero appena finito il loro pomeriggio di gioco, come i bambini che non erano mai stati ai tempi della scuola di miss Pillsbury. Come se riuscissero a divertirsi lealmente solo ora che bambini non lo erano più e fossero l’uno il solo compagno di giochi dell’altro.

Lui e Cooper avevano preso possesso del Municipio, trasformandolo nella loro nuova abitazione: a Cooper piacevano tutti quegli specchi e i comfort e Nightbird non riusciva a staccarsi dalle finestre, perché si era reso conto in quel momento che non ne aveva mai avuta una in nessuno dei luoghi in cui aveva vissuto sin dall’infanzia; nel carcere ovviamente non c’erano e a che pro costruirle nel suo rifugio segreto? Non ci aveva neppure mai pensato. Aveva portato un divanetto sotto una di quelle che dava sul parco e, da lì, passava un sacco di tempo a guardare cosa succedeva fuori: il parco, nonostante il clima di ansia e paura che serpeggiava per la città, era pieno di bambini e animali in alcune ore del giorno; Nightbird si sedeva lì, con il mento sulle mani, e osservava cani che rincorrevano bastoni, bambini che giocavano con la palla o correvano in bicicletta, genitori che tentavano di arginare l’esuberanza dei loro figli.

Era tutto molto bello, anche se non era niente di che. Cooper, una delle prime volte in cui lo aveva colto in quell’attività, gli aveva chiesto perché non guardava piuttosto la televisione, visto che quella aveva anche l’audio e grazie ai reality non avrebbe avuto bisogno di usare un binocolo per farsi gli affari degli altri.

Dopo qualche giorno di esplorazione della loro nuova dimora, la noia aveva iniziato a pesargli.

– Tu non… non ti annoi, Coop? – aveva chiesto, titubante.

L’automa aveva risposto da davanti uno specchio a figura intera, dove stava provando Dio solo sa cosa – Che motivo c’è di annoiarsi, scricciolo?

Nightbird aveva sospirato, senza sapere nemmeno lui perché – Non so, Coop, è che… è che sono sempre stato in posti da cui non potevo uscire, quindi era la mia testa ad andarsene a zonzo. Adesso invece… adesso possiamo andare  _ovunque_ , persino il mio bagno in camera è cinque volte la cella del carcere di Shuester!, ma la mia testa, invece, resta  _qui_ , come… come se fosse in gabbia.

Cooper gli gettò un’occhiata – Sarà il troppo gel, scricciolo. Usane qualche chilo di meno e vedrai che ti sentirai meno ingabbiato.

L’altro sprofondò la faccia in un cuscino, ringhiando – Deficiente io che mi metto a parlare con te.

Poi era venuta la fase dello shopping compulsivo: avevano iniziato a girare tutti i negozi della città (con comodo, rompendo le vetrine o scardinando le porte, quando non erano gli stessi commessi ad aprirgli per poi fuggire via terrorizzati) prelevando ciò che preferivano e fu lì che Nightbird scoprì una malsana passione per i papillon; nel giro di una settimana aveva i primi due cassetti di un comò  _pieni_  di papillon, che aveva disposto uno accanto all’altro per sfumatura di colore o per tipo di fantasia.

Quello era stato il momento esatto in cui Cooper gli aveva detto che stava diventando pazzo e doveva intervenire in qualche modo per arrestare la sua drammatica discesa verso la prossima cella, quella del manicomio: Nightbird gli aveva lanciato un cuscino e la cosa era finita lì, finché tre giorni dopo non era stato trascinato dall’automa in uno dei teatri della città, piazzato su una delle poltrone e, dopo un urlaccio di Cooper, il sipario si era aperto sulla scena iniziale di  _Wicked_.

Solo quando il sipario si fu chiuso e il criminale si ritrovò tutto il corpo indolenzito – perché aveva passato tutto lo spettacolo seduto in punta di poltrona, le braccia incrociate sullo schienale di quella di fronte e lo sguardo fisso, così tanto che gli bruciavano un po’ gli occhi – si rese conto che non solo non si era annoiato, ma che era stata la serata _migliore della sua vita_.

Il suo primo incontro con i musical, con quello in particolare, era stato durante una notte insonne in prigione, quando aveva scoperto che c’era un canale che, in alcuni giorni della settimana, trasmetteva i grandi classici della storia della commedia musicale: da quel momento non aveva più dormito il mercoledì sera, ma lo aveva sempre trascorso con gli occhi incollati alla loro piccola televisione, Cooper sdraiato in stand-by alle sue spalle. Uno dei suoi primi furti nel mondo esterno era stato in un negozio di DVD, dove avevano abilmente ripulito lo scaffale dei musical – e avevano dovuto rifarlo successivamente, visto che i dischi avevano finito per consumarsi a furia di essere riprodotti. Ma vederli dal vivo… era indescrivibile.

Il teatro riprese ad ospitare compagnie di canto e ballo che mettevano in scena a rotazione i loro repertori, con Nightbird e Cooper come unici spettatori – più o meno, visto che Cooper dopo un po’ si accomodava sulla poltrona ed entrava in stand-by per sfuggire alla noia ( _scricciolo, l’hai già visto sei volte più i due DVD che hai consumato: non ti basta?_ ).

Fu così che, per qualche settimana, la noia sembrò essersi ritirata e la vita aveva preso a scorrere tranquilla.

Finché un giorno, semplicemente, non fu più così e non seppe spiegarsi neppure lui perché.

 

~*~

 

– Scricciolo, se avessi saputo cos’era la  _noia_  quando tuo padre ha annunciato tutto soddisfatto che aveva trovato il modo di programmarmi in modo da capire cosa fosse, mi sarei fatto esplodere.

Nightbird, che da una mezz’ora si era fissato ad osservare i due cigni del carillon che avevano prelevato da un negozio di gioielli il giorno prima, che da mezz’ora si muovevano sullo specchio che fungeva loro da lago, non alzò neppure lo sguardo – Cosa, Coop?

L’automa alzò gli occhi al cielo –  _Cosa, Coop?_  un accidente! Quei due stupidi paperi hanno fatto il solco sul vetro, ormai!

– Sono  _cigni_  – rispose l’altro, piccato.

– Non ti azzardare! – lo bloccò Cooper, puntandogli contro un dito accusatore – Non azzardarti a farmi il broncio di quando eri bambino. Non azzardarti,  _perché ancora ti riesce_!

– Che problema hai, Coop? Il parrucchiere ti ha spuntato male i capelli?

– … E non farmi parlare di capelli, scricciolo – rispose l’automa, con una nota pericolosa nella voce – Adesso manco quel branco di tizi che saltellano sul palco…

– Sono  _artisti_ , Cooper!

– Va beh, quello che è. Comunque, speravo che almeno farti rivedere in loop tutti i musical del mondo ti avrebbe tirato su, invece niente, finito l’effetto e ci siamo buttati a fare i catodici sui paperi!

– … si dice “catatonici”, al limite.

– Almeno prima guardavi quelli del parco là fuori e non dovevo subire ‘sto carillon fino a farmi sanguinare le orecchie.

– Coop, tu  _non hai sangue_.

– Appunto, pensa quanto mi stai martoriando se inizio a  _sentirne la presenza_!

– D’accordo, che consigli allora? Sentiamo.

– Rapiamo Kurt Hummel.

– Cosa?!

– Massì, scricciolo, ti ha sempre tirato un sacco su di morale rapire quel moccioso isterico. Almeno facciamo qualcosa di diverso, lui ci urla contro che gli faremo andare male un esame e ci facciamo quattro risate.

Nightbird non poté trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere – D’accordo, Coop. Domani però, tra poco dobbiamo andare in teatro, stasera replica di  _Sound of music_!

– … cos’avevo appena detto sulla  _noia_? – gemette l’automa, lasciandosi cadere affranto sul divano.

 

~*~

 

Alla fine Coop era rimasto a casa, supplicando di non dover assistere  _di nuovo_  alla storia di un branco di mocciosi che tentavano di fuggire con una suora ed un maniaco del controllo come genitori –  _Su per i monti. Seguiti da soldati intenzionati a farli fuori._ Chi _non impazzirebbe di gioia all’idea di saltellare tra fossi e crepacci di notte con un branco di mocciosi e le SS alle spalle? Ma no, dai, cantiamo pure, sia mai che non ci localizzino bene da soli!_  – doveva aver aggiunto altro, ma Nightbird se n’era andato sbattendo la porta.

Finito lo spettacolo, invece di fare la solita strada, Nightbird guidò a zonzo per la città deserta – nessuno si arrischiava più ad uscire, una volta calato il sole; le uniche luci accese erano quelle delle case e dei condomini: quando Cooper era con lui si limitava a tirare dritto, ma quella sera si attardò nel passare accanto alle finestre che permettevano di gettare un’occhiata all’interno anche dal livello della strada; si sentiva uno sfacciato, ma gli sembrava di non poterne fare a meno, quella sera: guardava le famiglie riunite, i bambini che giocavano, i ragazzi con i videogames, i gatti arrampicati sulle finestre, le coppie che guardavano la televisione sul divano.

Tutto quello gli mancava ed era strano, perché non aveva mai avuto niente del genere. È assurdo sentire la mancanza di ciò che non si ha, no? Scosse il capo e rimise in moto l’auto, continuando il suo percorso e passando davanti, per la prima volta da quando tutto era cominciato, al Museo di Metroman: anche lì le luci erano tutte accese e si accorse che doveva essere così perché era ancora orario di apertura; senza stare troppo a pensarci parcheggiò ed entrò dentro, camminando lentamente e rendendosi conto che, fino a quel momento, non ci aveva mai messo piede.

Il piano terra era pieno di riproduzioni di alcune delle loro battaglie più scenografiche, con tanto di statue disseminate qua e là tra gli scaffali pieni di cimeli, libri e tavoli per la consultazione.

Nightbird passò da un lato all’altro della gigantesca sala lentamente, sorridendo davanti alle foto, i ritagli di giornale e persino le teche, come se fosse davanti ad un grande album dei ricordi, e poco importava che le sue sconfitte fossero lì raccolte e gridate a chiare lettere: quello era un museo dedicato a Metroman, ma c’era anche tutta la sua vita, quel cumulo di sconfitte e battaglie perse per le quali non avrebbe mai pensato di provare tanta nostalgia.

Prese l’ascensore e risalì piano per piano, fino all’ultimo, quel ponte ad anello che univa i due tronchi del museo e girava attorno alla statua di Metroman, permettendo una straordinaria vista della città.

Nightbird si fermò sul lato destro della statua e guardò l’enorme volto dell’eroe scolpito nel marmo, illuminato dai faretti che facevano brillare il suo viso nel buio della notte; si poggiò alla ringhiera, la testa tra le mani, i pensieri ed i ricordi che gli vorticavano dentro. Sospirò una volta, poi due, poi si rese conto che aveva semplicemente aperto la bocca per prendere aria e invece ne erano uscite parole, un fiume, che non aveva saputo arrestare.

– Non avrei mai pensato di poterlo dire, ma… è diverso, qui, senza di te. Anche se ho vinto, non… non è lo stesso. Non è divertente, non ho scopo, non so neanche che ci sto ancora a fare in questa città. E poi tu… tu eri un rivale, ma non eri un nemico: non c’è mai stato un momento in cui io ti abbia davvero odiato, neanche quando ti chiamavo Bietolaman o tu mi sbattevi in carcere per l’ennesima volta. Eri uno scemo, spesso un morto di sonno, avevi la stessa proprietà di linguaggio di quando ti ho conosciuto a sette anni, a tratti pure qualcosa di meno, ma… ma ti rispettavo. E, a  modo tuo, anche tu rispettavi me. E non hai idea di  _quanto_  vorrei poter avere un tasto reset e tornare a quando tu eri l’eroe e io il cattivo e il mondo funzionava  _bene_ : era un casino e ti avevamo sempre alle costole, ma io e Coop sapevamo qual era il nostro posto nel mondo. Adesso siamo liberi e io non ho idea di cosa fare di… di  _tutto_.

Abbassò la testa, poggiando la fronte sulle braccia incrociate sulla balaustra, sentendosi spossato e svuotato, perché erano settimane che covava quelle parole dentro di sé e non era mai riuscito a tirarle fuori, nemmeno con Cooper.

Se era vero che il Male non poteva esistere senza che il Bene arrivasse a combatterlo, si domandava che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, ora che aveva perso la sua controparte e non c’era più niente da combattere, ma nemmeno un mondo in cui poter vivere.


	6. Capitolo V: Dove Il Male trova la più autolesionistica delle soluzioni, ma non se ne avvede

Nightbird stava per andarsene, dare un ultimo saluto alla statua e tornare a casa, dove Cooper lo avrebbe accolto con la cena e piani su piani per tentare di distrarlo da quella che credeva essere noia, ma solo perchè Cooper era stato creato per essere utile e quindi non poteva capire, o riconoscere, una crisi data dal sentirsi  _inutile_.

Stava per farlo quando vide qualcuno, dall’altro lato dell’anello, l’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettato di incontrare, soprattutto lì, dove, dannazione, non c’era un modo per scendere senza essere visto; Kurt Hummel era quasi alla curva, ovvero a pochi secondi dal vederlo (fortunatamente teneva lo sguardo ancora sulla statua), perciò Nightbird fece per scattare verso l’ascensore che si trovava sul suo lato, salvo ritrovarsi un carrello di libri piantato nello stomaco appena si fu voltato.

– Siamo chiusi – annunciò la voce del custode – E poi, come si è combinato? Questo è il più malfatto travestimento da Nightbird che abbia mai...

Ma il cervello del criminale aveva preso a lavorare a velocità pazzesca: puntò contro l’aria scettica dell’uomo la pistola disidratatrice e fece sparire il cubetto che il poveraccio era diventato tra i volumi sul carrello; fu lì che si accorse della cazzata appena commessa: non aveva copiato il suo aspetto. Quindi ora era incastrato lì, a pochi metri da Hummel, con la  _sua faccia_ , il suo  _costume_ , ed era ufficialmente nella merda.

Con una mossa disperata tirò fuori l’orologio che aveva funzionato così bene su Shuester, lo sciagurato giorno in cui aveva sconfitto Metroman, e provò se quell’opzione su cui aveva lavorato da poco funzionava: la luce blu riverberò su di lui e, al posto della divisa nera, Nightbird si ritrovò con una delle mise che aveva copiato da un manichino durante lo shopping con Cooper settimane prima; addocchiata una bottiglietta sul ripiano inferiore del carrello se la versò sui capelli per tentare di liberarli dal gel, accorgendosi troppo tardi che doveva trattarsi di Vetrix, e si asciugò alla bell’e meglio con i fogli di carta assorbente che c’erano lì accanto. Non voleva sapere che ne era dei suoi stupidi capelli.

Per completare l’opera, frugò velocemente dentro un sacco con scritto  _Oggetti smarriti_  e ne tirò fuori un paio di occhiali da vista neri, a cui fece appena in tempo a far saltare via le lenti prima che la voce di Kurt lo raggiungesse.

– Chi è?

Nightbird alzò gli occhi al cielo, sperò andasse bene e si voltò. Confidava molto nell’assenza di maschera e, soprattutto, nei suoi capelli a caso – Sono il nuovo custode.

– Oh – rispose Kurt, perplesso – Avevo incrociato giusto mezz’ora fa mister Ben che si lamentava di essere sempre solo come un cane, qui.

– No, Ben è... andato. Ferie. Vacanze. Sono il sostituto.

– Un sostituto che prende servizio all’ora di chiusura?

– … politica del museo. Così ho tempo per ambientarmi.

L’altro lo squadrò, ancora poco convinto – Ok. Il suo nome...?

– Be- Blaine.

_Blaine? Che nome è Blaine? Ah già, uno dei negozi che aveva svuotato di papillon, si chiamava qualcosa &Blaine. Doveva tornarci, avevano dei cardigan bellissimi._

Kurt fece una mezza risata – Beh, lieto di conoscerla, Blaine. Mi vedrà qui molto spesso, purtroppo, visto che la mia coinquilina passa qui tutti i suoi pomeriggi liberi.

– … Ok?

– Quando vedrà una ragazza bruna con orrendi maglioni che singhiozza davanti ad un qualsiasi cimelio di Metroman, sarà lei.

– … Capisco. Beh, adesso io devo... – cominciò Nightbird, spingendo rapidamente il carrello verso l’ascensore e spingendo il bottone con un po’ troppa  _foga_.

– Oh, sì, orario di chiusura. Scendo con lei – rispose Kurt, balzando nell’ascensore con lui.

Era il drammatico momento dei silenzi imbarazzati; in questo caso sarebbero stati anche  _pericolosi_ , perché c’era il rischio che l’altro si soffermasse troppo sul suo aspetto.

– La sua amica non si rassegna? – buttò lì Nightbird, notando che quel maledetto affare sembrava calato a mano da operai particolarmente pigri, tanto era lento.

– E chi potrebbe? – sospirò Kurt – Metroman era Metroman.

– Già – sospirò di rimando il criminale.

– Non riesco ancora a credere che sia successo – proseguì il ragazzo, guardando dalle pareti di vetro in sù, verso la statua che stavano fiancheggiando nella loro discesa – Mi aspettavo una delle sue fughe all’ultimo momento.

– Anch’io... era fantastico in quelle. Credevo sempre fosse finita per lui e invece, wow, sorpresa! Ritenta, sarai più fortunato. E invece era  _quella_  la fortuna.

– … Lei lo ammirava molto, vero? Era di quelli che assistevano alle sue battaglie sperando sempre che non gli accadesse niente di male – chiese Kurt, gli occhi leggermente lucidi.

Nightbird lo fissò spiazzato: non lo aveva mai pensato in questi termini alle tante battaglie del passato, ma... sì. Aveva sempre sperato che Metroman non si facesse mai male, mai davvero, perché, da parte sua, Metroman si era sempre curato di non farne a lui, sapendo che non era munito di super poteri – Già.

– Metroman era così – sospirò Kurt – Sapeva farsi amare, non si poteva non fare il tifo per lui.

Il criminale sorrise, pensando a quanto vere fossero quelle parole.

– Anche perché guarda in mano a chi siamo finiti, adesso – esclamò Kurt, cambiando tono – Un pazzo criminale che consuma metà della produzione annuale di gel della Nazione.

Nightbird sollevò un sopracciglio, scocciato – Beh, a me sembra gli dia un aspetto  _distinto_.

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo, uscendo dall’ascensore – Mai detto il contrario.  _Anzi_. E le posso garantire che dal vivo è anche meglio, se solo non fosse, appunto, un pazzo criminale e noi non fossimo tutti nelle sue mani ad attendere chissà quale sciagura.

– Beh, non mi sembra lei sia mai uscito con un solo capello torto da tutti i vari rapimenti! – commentò Nightbird, prendendo le scale mobili.

L’altro si guardò le unghie, fingendosi annoiato – Non dirò che si comportava da gentleman, visto che  _chiaramente_ non lo è. Nessuna persona decente può voler conquistare una città per i suoi scopi e assoggettare la sua popolazione senza manco la cortesia di informarli su cosa li aspetta!

– Magari ha solo bisogno di tempo per  _riflettere_! – esclamò Nightbird, esasperato – Magari si è reso conto dell’enormità della cazzata che ha fatto e vorrebbe solo poter tornare indietro e rimettere tutto a posto!

Kurt si fermò a guardarlo, sorpreso – Grandioso. Lei riesce a vedere del buono persino in quello là? Pensavo ci riuscisse solo Metroman.

L’altro sussultò, preso alla sprovvista prima dalle sue stesse parole e poi da quelle di Kurt – Cosa ne sa, lei?

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo – Oltre a giocare ai supereroi, quei due avevano l’abitudine di mettermi in mezzo: tra un salvataggio e l’altro, Metroman mi ha parlato di Nightbird, e il bello è che non sembrava arrabbiato, sembrava... – scosse il capo, incredulo – Sembrava un bambino che parla del suo compagno di giochi preferito. Una volta è arrivato persino a dire che la sua vita sarebbe stata un’interminabile noia, senza quel criminale.

Stavolta fu Nightbird ad imbambolarsi, tanto che quando la scala mobile li portò al piano inferiore inciampò e rischiò di finire a terra – Le ha detto questo?

Kurt sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle – A modo suo, era un tipo bizzarro anche lui. Un po’ tonto, persino. Però mi manca... manca a tutti.

– Già... manca anche a me.

– Diceva sempre che Nightbird era utile, perché senza di lui non sarebbe esistito nemmeno Metroman: gli ho chiesto se intendeva dire che fossero come lo Ying e lo Yang, ma lui mi ha guardato perplesso e ha detto che erano piuttosto come il menù del McDonald’s senza le patatine e il gelato omaggio. A volte penso che fosse cretino – sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Nightbird scoppiò a ridere, perché per un attimo immaginò Metroman, appollaiato su un palazzo nella sua sfavillante tutina bianca, ad ingozzarsi di cibo spazzatura come un ragazzino delle superiori e l’immagine gli sembrò assurdamente calzante e  _viva_.

Kurt ridacchiò e gli sorrise, e Nightbird sentì qualcosa fare le capriole nel suo petto.

– Metroman era convinto che, dove fosse comparso il Male, il Bene sarebbe arrivato a risolvere tutto: ci credeva davvero e voglio crederci anch’io.

– D-davvero?

– Certo! Non è possibile rimanere in questa situazione, sono sicuro che qualcuno verrà a salvarci.

Nightbird guardò un grande poster accanto al portone d’uscita, su cui un Metroman fissava intensamente verso qualcosa che non era stato ripreso dalla foto: forse era il futuro, forse più probabilmente il nuovo Burger King costruito solo qualche mese prima, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma gli diede un’idea – Un nuovo eroe – sussurrò.

– Esatto! – esclamò Kurt – Nei film, morto un supereroe ne arriva sempre un altro a sconfiggere il male. Ma appunto, sono solo film, forse credere nell’esercito sarebbe più...

–  _Certo_  che arriverà un nuovo eroe! – esclamò Nightbird, al settimo cielo – Basta solo crearne un altro!

Kurt fissò perplesso quel ragazzo con l’aria da nerd e pensò che, mentre delirava di supereroi con la sua aria da bravo ragazzo, la camicia nera e il papillon rosso, sotto a quel cespo di capelli ricci incasinati c’erano degli occhi molto carini.

– Non sai che favore mi hai reso, Kurt! – proseguì Nightbird, ricordandosi a malapena che vestiva i panni del custode e accompagnandolo quindi all’entrata.

– Sì, in effetti ti vedo molto più... di buon umore – non potè fare a meno di commentare l’altro, divertito – Ci vediamo in giro, Blaine.

– Oh, prima di quanto tu non creda – rispose il criminale guardandolo andar via: aveva proprio ragione Cooper, _niente_  gli risollevava il morale come avere a che fare con Kurt Hummel. Anche senza sequestro di mezzo.

 

~*~

 

Cooper lo attendeva davanti alla tavola apparecchiata, gli occhi incollati davanti ad un poliziesco dall’altissimo contenuto trash che adorava: Nightbird entrò con ancora l’aspetto di Blaine, gridando – Coop! Ho avuto un’illuminazione!

L’automa lo fissò sorpreso – Chi diavolo sei,  _tu_?

– Oh, già – rispose il criminale, riprendendo il suo consueto aspetto, ma rimanendo con un inquietante massa di ricci sulla testa.

– Scricciolo, quando ti dicevo di lasciar respirare il cervello spalando via un po’ di gel, non intendevo  _questo_! – poi, annusandolo – Li hai lavati col Vetrix?

– Questo non ha importanza, adesso! – esclamò l’altro – Ho un piano, Coop! So come risolvere tutti i nostri problemi!

– Io non ho problemi – rispose quello – E neanche tu, dopo una seduta dal parrucchiere. Una seduta  _lunga_.

– Invece sì! – esclamò Nightbird, iniziando a correre verso il tavolo da lavoro del sindaco – Dobbiamo tornare al laboratorio segreto!

– A me  _piaceva_  la tv via cavo!

– Ok, puoi portartela dietro, ma non è questo il punto! Hai visto com’eravamo annoiati...

– Io non ero annoiato, ci sono un sacco di sceneggiati interessanti...

– ... come ci sentivamo vuoti e senza scopo...

– Ho un sacco di scopi nella vita! Potrei diventare un attore, ora che ci penso...

– ... come ci sentivamo inutili!

– Scricciolo, mi sento inutile solo quando ti guardo lì, con quella pecora morta sulla testa. Mettiti un cappello, almeno!

– Coop, vorresti degnarti di  _ascoltarmi_  e soprattutto  _smettere di parlare dei miei capelli_?!

L’automa lo fissò, concentratissimo, per quasi mezzo minuto. Poi gettò la spugna – No, davvero, non ce la posso fare. Ficca la testa sotto il lavandino e poi ne parliamo.

Nightbird emise una specie di ringhio e andò in cerca del primo bagno disponibile – Io lo metto a parte del piano più geniale della mia vita... – e il resto della frase andò perduto, dietro allo sbattere della porta.

Coop lo ignorò e puntò la sveglia alle sette per andare dal barbiere, l’indomani.

 

~*~

 

Usciti da un terrorizzato salone di barbiere, Cooper recuperò la macchina e si diresse verso il rifugio segreto – Non so, scricciolo, a me sembra una follia: con tutta la fatica che abbiamo fatto per liberarci di Bietolaman...

– Non capisci, Coop? – sospirò l’altro, che aveva ripetuto quel discorso già mille volte – Io sono un Cattivo. Un Super Cattivo: senza un Eroe Buono che mi affronti, non sono niente.

– Continuo a non seguirti.

– Sono come uno Yang senza lo Ying.

– Eh?

– Come il giorno senza la notte.

– Non mi sembrava si mancassero granché.

– Come Javet senza Jan Vajant.

– Chi?

– Coop, cazzo, sono come Ridge senza Brooke!

– Merda, scricciolo, adesso capisco perché eri così depresso! Perché non me l’hai detto prima?!

– Perché ci ho provato ma evidentemente, prima che tu passassi le ultime tre ore a parlarmi della trama di Beautiful mentre ero immobilizzato sulla sedia di un barbiere e non potevo sfuggirti, non avevo termini di paragone esatti per farmi capire da  _te_!

– Non importa, ora ti ho capito e sono a tua disposizione: ieri, nel delirio,  _i tuoi orribili capelli_ , non ho capito bene cosa ti serve. Dove lo prendiamo il DNA di Bietolaman?

– Al laboratorio segreto è rimasto il suo mantello: ci troveremo sopra un capello, invisibili frammenti di pelle...

– ... la forfora...

– Coop, Metroman non aveva la forfora. Ha fatto anche quello spot per i capelli sani!

– Avrebbero dovuto farlo fare a te: mi ci gioco i DVD di  _Pretty Little Liars_  se sbaglio!

– ... oddio, Coop, sei ricaduto nel tunnel di  _Pretty Little Liars_?

– Non ce la faccio a vivere se non scopro chi ha ucciso Alison! – gemette l’automa.

– Io continuo a dire che non è morta – bofonchiò Nightbird – E comunque, piantala di distrarmi!

 

~*~

 

Il mantello di Metroman era stato custodito in una teca speciale del laboratorio, con grande perplessità di Cooper che aveva proposto di dargli fuoco e danzarci intorno come aveva visto fare da alcuni aborigeni alla tv, ma Nightbird s’era opposto: pur nell’euforia dei primi momenti in cui, dopo una vita di sconfitte, poteva dirsi trionfatore, c’era un piccolo angolo del suo cuore che non voleva distruggere l’ultima cosa che gli rimaneva di Metroman.

Dopo una minuziosa esplorazione del colletto con una lente d’ingrandimento, Nightbird dovette arrendersi.

– Te l’avevo detto, scricciolo – esultò l’automa –  _Forfora_! Puoi essere Super Bietola quanto ti pare, ma la forfora è implacabile!

Nightbird alzò gli occhi al cielo, tra lo sconvolto e l’esasperato: prelevò con le pinzette un po’ di quella roba e la portò nel macchinario per l’estrazione del DNA; adesso era questione di aspettare: se la macchina avesse ritenuto sufficiente la materia estratta (e lui sperava ardentemente di  _sì_ ), nel giro di un paio d’ore ne avrebbe estratto il DNA, lo avrebbe convogliato in una capsula che, una volta inserita nel corpo del Prescelto, gli avrebbe trasmesso gli straordinari poteri di Metroman.

– E poi, scricciolo? – chiese Cooper, sfogliando una rivista di acconciature che aveva preso dal parrucchiere – Che ci facciamo? No perché se viene anche tonto come Bietolaman abbiamo risolto, bisognerà tappezzare la città di cartelli per fargli capire che deve fare della sua vita, figurati della nostra…

– Lo addestreremo, Coop! – esclamò Nightbird, esaltato – Ci travestiremo e gli insegneremo a controllare i suoi poteri: ho combattuto con Metroman tante di quelle volte che li conosco tutti a memoria; e poi gli diremo che Nightbird ha la città in suo potere e che è suo dovere combatterlo per liberarla, e da lì si ritornerà ai bei vecchi tempi e…

– … Tu verrai mazzolato e riportato da Shuester – concluse l’automa – Seriamente, scricciolo, non ho capito da dove ti arriva questa ossessione  _autolesionistica_.

Nightbird gli puntò un dito contro – Come Ridge senza Brooke.

Cooper alzò le mani al cielo.


	7. Capitolo VI: Dove il Male dovrebbe capire che la fortuna è cieca, ma la sfiga ci vede benissimo, solo che non lo fa

Tre ore e quaranta minuti dopo l’inizio del processo, il macchinario, con pirotecnico accendersi e spegnersi di lucine, rumori e quant’altro, sputò fuori da un minuscolo cassettino La Capsula.

Nightbird la prelevò con un paio di pinzette e la collocò nella Pistola Installatrice, uno strumento che aveva progettato anni prima insieme al macchinario per l’estrazione del DNA, ma che fino a quel momento era stata praticamente utilizzata come cacciavite d’emergenza – come sbraitava sempre a Cooper, che ribatteva che, finché non le avesse trovato un utilizzo più nobile, anche quell’affare doveva guadagnarsi il diritto di aumentare la superficie da spolverare del laboratorio. Il criminale depose con attenzione la capsula nell’alloggiamento mai utilizzato prima della pistola e la settò su “Installare”.

– Capisci cos’abbiamo qui, Coop? – chiese lui, estasiato.

– Sì, un principio di ergastolo. Il centoventiquattresimo, se non ricordo male, anche se credo che la tua ennesima spettacolare fuga abbia aumentato la pena. Va beh che tanto, ormai... dovrebbero renderti immortale, prima, non capisco che si divertono a fare ad assegnartene altri.

– ... Coop, devi  _sempre_  rovinarmi tutto! – gemette Nightbird – Io creo un capolavoro e tu  _cavilli_.

– D’accordo, d’accordo – si difese l’automa – Allora, abbiamo il DNA di Bietolaman e adesso dobbiamo trovare un altro ortaggio di forma umana abbastanza cretino in cui impiantarlo. Giusto?

L’altro lo guardò malissimo.

– Dov’è finita la tua ironia, scricciolo?

Nightbird stava per rispondergli che, dovunque si trovasse, prima o poi sarebbe andata a cercarlo armata di mazza chiodata  _e_ cacciavite, ma non fece in tempo, perché il suo cellulare prese a suonare  _Call me maybe_.

– Io non ho un cellulare e di sicuro non uno che suoni  _Call me maybe_  – protestò, andando a scavare tra le scartoffie sul tavolo da lavoro dove la sera prima, ora lo ricordava, aveva buttato la roba che aveva trovato sul carrello del Museo di Metroman, pensando che sarebbe potuta tornargli utile.

Rimase a fissare il cellulare, che trillava allegramente.

– Rispondi, quella canzone è insopportabile – gemette l’automa.

– Non ho mai risposto ad un telefono in vita mia! – esclamò l’altro. Schiacciò il tasto verde e balbettò un poco convinto – Pronto?

– Blaine!

– K- _Kurt_?!

– Ho spedito Rachel al museo a chiedere il tuo numero di telefono: lei ha farfugliato qualcosa sul fatto che non ci fosse nessuno col tuo nome a lavorare lì, perciò mi ha dato quello dell’unico altro...

– S-sì! Naturalmente! Si vede che al museo non hanno ancora salvato il mio nome nello schedario e roba del genere... avevi bisogno di qualcosa?

– Sì! La nostra chiacchierata di ieri mi ha davvero ispirato, sono stato tutta la notte sveglio e alla fine ho deciso di passare all’azione: ho fatto un paio di ricerche e non ci crederai mai!

– Cosa?

– Ho trovato il rifugio di Nightbird!

–  _Cosa_?!

Il criminale si volse disperato verso Cooper, che indicava sconvolto il monitor che dava sull’entrata segreta, sul quale si poteva vedere un esaltatissimo Kurt Hummel, seguito da un ragazzo grande e grosso con una telecamera sulla spalla, che studiava la parete di fronte a sé.

– Come diavolo- volevo dire, come puoi sapere che sia proprio il  _suo_  laboratorio, Kurt?

– È facile, non capisco come la polizia non ci sia arrivata: è l’unico edificio della città abbastanza brutto con un osservatorio finto sul tetto!

Nightbird si voltò furente verso l’automa, che sillabò  _E cosa ne sapevo che dovevo farlo sparire?!_  – D’accordo, Kurt, _resta dove sei_  – rispose, cercando di pensare – Di sicuro quel posto è pericolosissimo e impenetrabile...

– Lo credevo anch’io, invece ho trovato una macchina parcheggiata qui e uno zerbino con scritto  _Benvenuti_!

Stavolta Nightbird coprì il microfono del telefono e si produsse in un ringhio furente verso Cooper.

– Mi scordavo sempre dov’era! E  _tu_  hai cancellato la scritta  _Entrare qui_  che ci avevo dipinto sopra!

– Kurt, ascoltami, non devi  _assolutamente_...

Ma proprio mentre stava tentando di impedirglielo, dallo schermo vide il ragazzo muovere un passo verso il varco nella parete, proprio sopra il dannato zerbino, e superare l’entrata, finendo dentro l’atrio del laboratorio segreto.

–  _MERDA!_

Cercando di recuperare il sangue freddo che l’aveva mantenuto vivo fino a quel giorno, Nightbird recuperò i primi vestiti che trovò in giro, ficcò la testa sotto il rubinetto nel disperato tentativo di rimuovere il gel e, tallonato da Cooper che cercava di asciugarlo con uno straccio sporco di olio per motori, agguantò gli occhiali che aveva usato la sera prima per mascherarsi e corse verso l’ingresso.

Kurt, ignaro di tutto, continuava a parlare al cellulare e fece un balzo di un metro, accompagnato da un grido isterico, quando se lo vide comparire accanto.

– Oh mio Dio,  _Blaine_! Come hai fatto ad arrivare così in fretta? Non avevo neanche finito di spiegarti dove...

– Oh, ma un edificio fatiscente con un osservatorio finto sul tetto lo noterebbe  _chiunque_  – rispose ansimando Nightbird, maledicendo Cooper – E poi ero... in zona. Direi che è il caso di andarsene, questo posto mette i brividi e dev’essere pieno di chissà quali trappole...

– Ma dai, andiamo, uno che mette lo zerbino per ricordarsi dov’è il passaggio segreto per entrare nel suo laboratorio, con un accidenti di osservatorio finto sul tetto che noterebbe chiunque, pensi abbia l’intelligenza di installarsi un antifurto?

– ... potrebbe essersi trattato di una  _dimenticanza_!

Kurt gli gnignò entusiasta – Della quale ora noi approfitteremo, in modo da cercare di capire cosa quel mostro vuole dalla nostra città. Andiamo!

Nightbird si fece forza, ripetendosi che stava al gioco solo per tentare di limitare i danni.

 

~*~

 

Due ore più tardi, Nightbird dovette ammettere che non aveva limitato  _niente_ : si trovava davanti alla maledetta entrata del nascondiglio, Kurt in terra che tentava di capire che avesse da guaire il suo cameraman, che continuava ad insistere di aver beccato un colpo di pistola nel naso.

– Ragiona, Dave, se fosse stato un colpo di pistola adesso saresti  _morto_  – cercava di farlo ragionare  Kurt – Sicuramente si è trattato di un insetto, o forse ti è solo scoppiato un capillare...

Nightbird intanto teneva gli occhi al cielo, domandandosi perché,  _perché_ , di tante armi disponibili, Cooper avesse sentito il bisogno di impedire a quel tizio di entrare sparandogli proprio con la dannata Pistola installatrice, beccandolo, con ignobile  _sfiga_ , esattamente in una narice.

Il cameraman comunque si tirò su, squadrandolo con disprezzo – Chi sarebbe questo  _sfigato_ , Kurt?

Nightbird era giusto intenzionato a fargli presente che c’erano un sacco di motivi per i quali lui non aveva assolutamente  _nulla_  dello sfigato, nonostante la sfortuna sembrasse perseguitarlo da qualche settimana a quella parte, quando Kurt, alzando gli occhi al cielo, lo prevenne – Dave, un minimo di buone maniere! Lui è Blaine, il mio partner.

– Il tuo  _cosa_? – fu l’esclamazione unanime.

– Il mio partner– rispose compiaciuto Kurt – Col suo aiuto riuscirò a capire che diamine vuole fare Nightbird della nostra città: è la sola persona che sembra riuscire a capire i meccanismi di quella malata mente criminale e a conoscere tutto di lui.

Nightbird sapeva di dover assumere un’espressione scazzata per la caterva di insulti che stava ricevendo, ma un sorriso imbecille gli era affiorato sulle labbra e sembrava non volersene andare: squadrò con aria di sufficienza il cameraman, che gli rispose incenerendolo con un’occhiata feroce.

– Potevi scegliertene uno  _meglio_  – commentò Dave – Quantomeno che fosse più alto di un  _moccioso_.

– Oh, ti prego – esclamò Nightbird, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Ancora battute sull’altezza? Da dove esci, dalle elementari? Va beh che da un troglodita così non posso aspettarmi chissà che sfoggio di fantasia…

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché, piantandogli due mani d’acciaio sulle spalle, Karofsky lo inchiodò contro il muro.

– Falla finita,  _Dave_! – soffiò Kurt, mettendosi in mezzo – Adesso  _tu_  sali su quello stupido furgone e io ti riporto a casa, prima che tu possa fare qualcos’altro di  _stupido_! – poi, voltandosi costernato verso Nightbird – Ti chiedo di scusarlo, Blaine.

L’altro aveva una serie di insulti pronta da snocciolare per fargli presente la lunga sequela di motivi per i quali non era il caso di scusare il cameraman, ma gli sfuggì solo un – Non preoccuparti.

Kurt indirizzò Dave verso il furgone del tg e poi si voltò per scoccare un sorriso timido all’altro, ancora poggiato contro il muro – Posso chiamarti domani?

Un assolutamente imprevisto  _Non vedo l’ora_  gli sfuggì di bocca prima ancora di rendersene conto.

 

~*~

 

Nightbird rientrò dal passaggio segreto con aria trasognata, dimenticandosi persino di prendere a calci lo zerbino: aveva più di un motivo per essere preoccupato (o anche solo furibondo), ma… beh, non lo era; aveva una specie di languore nello stomaco e il sorriso ebete che sembrava non volersene andare dal suo viso.

– Fammi capire, scricciolo – tuonò all’improvviso la voce di Cooper – Ti sei fatto buttare al muro da quella specie di scimmione?

– Non potevo propriamente fulminarlo a mani nude, no? – rispose l’altro, alzando (a quante volte era?) gli occhi al soffitto – Oltre a non avere armi a disposizione, c’era una  _appena percettibile_ differenza di stazza, non so se ci hai fatto caso.

– Mi ricordavo di averti visto fare box, tipo _nell’ultimo decennio_.

– Mi ha colto di sorpresa!

– Oh, andiamo, sei cresciuto in un carcere di massima sicurezza, scricciolo, non sai cosa vuol dire essere “colto di sorpresa”.

– Possiamo parlare  _dopo_  di questi dettagli inutili e concentrarci  _adesso_  sul fatto che  _tu_ , razza di deficiente, hai impiantato gli straordinari poteri di Metroman a  _quello lì_?

– … sono stato colto di sorpresa!

 

~*~

 

Mezz’ora più tardi, grazie ad un localizzatore, Nightbird e Cooper si appostarono di fronte al condominio nel quale abitava il loro uomo.

– D’accordo, Coop, ti ricordi il piano?

– No, mi ricordo solo che ho ripetuto ventisei volte “Dammi la pistola e disinnesto quel gorilla, perché  _questa_  è una _monumentale cazzata_ ” e non sono stato ascoltato.

– Ma non capisci che è esattamente il suo essere così  _naif_  a renderlo un soggetto perfetto? Non ci vorrà nulla a convincerlo della storia che ho ideato e a trasformarlo…

– … in un’enorme, monumentale cazzata. Ventisette. Continuo o ci riteniamo soddisfatti? – lo interruppe l’automa, recuperando la pistola installatrice e settandola su  _Disinstalla_.

Nightbird non si diede pena di rispondergli: gli strappò dalle mani l’arma e la lanciò sul sedile posteriore – Fila e prega di risultare convincente!

– Giura che mi formatterai questa parte di memoria. Giura! Sarebbe troppo umiliante doverlo ricordare tutta la vita!

– Piantala di ostacolarmi e piuttosto ti installerò questo ricordo il loop per dodici ore ogni giorno!

– Aveva ragione Shuester, sei una mente malata e vai rinchiuso – piagnucolò l’automa.

Un certo numero di insulti e molti gradini più tardi, i due si ritrovarono di fronte ad un portone, anonimo come tutti gli altri che si erano susseguiti fino a quel momento; ma a renderlo speciale, almeno ai loro occhi, era la targhetta col nome del proprietario che se ne stava discretamente al suo lato.

– D’accordo, secondo i miei calcoli, mancano ancora quindici, quattordici, tredici…

A  _uno_ , una specie di esplosione di luce invase l’appartamento di fronte a loro, così potente che il bagliore filtrò da ogni minimo interstizio della porta.

– Ci siamo! – esclamò estatico Nightbird – Si va in scena!

– Preferivo quando mi dicevano “E non uscirete più di qui per tutto il resto della vostra vita, criminali!” – gemette Cooper.

– Quei tempi stanno per tornare – rispose ghignando l’altro, dando un colpetto all’orologio che portava al polso – Dopo di te, Coop.

L’androide, alzando un’ultima volta gli occhi al cielo e fissando disperato una crepa ed una macchia di umidità, diede un calcio alla porta (che si abbattè rumorosamente al suolo) ed entrò nel monolocale puntando di fronte a sè una pistola, tenendo sotto tiro un divano un po’ scassato – per quel che se ne vedeva sotto pile di guide tv, telecomandi, consolle, videogiochi e sacchetti di patatine.

Là sopra, come mezzo tramortito, sedeva afflosciato il fisico decisamente piazzato e statuario di quello che era stato, fino ad un paio di minuti prima, Dave Karofsky: il ragazzo fissava sconvolto quel che riusciva a vedere del suo stesso corpo, tastando con le mani in un misto di incredulità e shock braccia, gambe, petto, come se non fossero i suoi.

Non lo erano, in un certo senso: con l’attivazione della capsula, i poteri di Metroman che avevano preso possesso del suo corpo avevano plasmato anche quest’ultimo in modo da sopportare la sovrumana potenza che adesso scorreva fin nelle punte dei capelli a spazzola; laddove prima c’era un fisico muscoloso e piazzato dagli anni di rugby, ma anche arrotondato da altrettanti anni di cibo spazzatura e birra, i super poteri avevano scolpito spalle enormi e pettorali d’acciaio, tanto che solo il viso, più snello, sembrava ricordare il Dave Karofsky che aveva preso posto sul divano mezz’ora prima per superare l’ultimo livello di  _Mortal Kombat_.

Nightbird considerò con compassione l’espressione smarrita che il ragazzo volse su di lui dopo pochi istanti, imponendosi di non scoppiare a ridere quando la vide mutare in terrore alla vista della pistola impugnata da Cooper. Figurarsi: ci sarebbe voluto un cannone per sperare di nuocergli alla lontana, ora che aveva i poteri di Metroman.

– Rilassati, ragazzo – disse, cercando di suonare al contempo autorevole e rassicurante – Nessun proiettile può più nuocerti, anche se...  _Robert_  dovesse fare fuoco.

Perchè aveva dato retta a quell’imbecille di Cooper nella scelta dei nomi?  _Perchè?!_  Va beh, era comunque meglio della prima opzione che aveva avuto il coraggio di partorire...  _Ridge Forrester_. Che qualcuno gli desse la forza, perchè ad avere la pazienza avrebbe portato a termine la minaccia di smontarlo per intero usando solo un cacciavite.

Dave squadrò poco convinto l’arma e sembrò tranquillizzarsi lievemente quando Nightbird fece cenno all’automa di abbassarla.

– Chi diavolo sareste, voi due? – esclamò dopo qualche secondo il padrone di casa, sforzandosi di non far tremare la voce – Sembrate usciti da qualche picchiaduro sulla mafia. O qualche film di quelli  _vecchi_ , in bianco e nero.

Nightbird contò mentalmente fino a sette: ‘sto ragazzo andava educato anche dal punto di vista cinematografico.

– Immagino che voi giovani possiate trovare  _vecchio_  questo abbigliamento – concesse, squadrando il doppiopetto gessato nero a righe sottili rosse – Ma concedi al tuo Padrino Spaziale di mantenere il suo stile.

– Il mio  _che_?

– Padrino Spaziale.

– ... Che ti sei calato, amico?

– So che tutto questo può essere difficile da accettare per te, ragazzo mio – lo ignorò Nightbird, cercando di suonare il più paterno possibile, quantomeno per adattarsi al suo nuovo aspetto, una versione riveduta e corretta di Marlon Brando nei panni de Il Padrino. Aveva tentato di impedire a Cooper tutto questo, ma non c’era stato verso, quindi si era piegato ad un ruolo che quantomeno non gli riuscisse umiliante ma che facesse squittire il piccolo fanboy che c’era in lui – Ma da questo momento, la tua vita è cambiata per sempre: i poteri sconfinati che ti sono stati dati alla nascita si sono risvegliati e adesso è il momento che tu impari a controllarli. Metroman è morto: è ora che un nuovo eroe salvi questa città ed i suoi abitanti.

 

~*~

 

Dave, malgrado l’iniziale perplessità, sembrava aver afferrato al volo la delirante sceneggiata che Nightbird e Cooper avevano inventato per lui: la parte relativa alla galassia lontana da cui proveniva sembrava non interessarlo particolarmente, ma la faccenda dei super poteri, di poter prendere il posto di Metroman e di dover fare questo fighissimo allenamento per diventare il nuovo Eroe della città sembrava esaltarlo. Aveva persino smesso di chiamare “amico” o “coso” il criminale e preso a chiamarlo “Padrino”, anche se non si era potuto trattenere dal chiedergli se quella roba che aveva sui capelli non rischiava di fare da collante al cappello da gangster che portava sulle ventitrè.

– Questi ragazzi! – aveva esclamato Nightbird con un sospiro bonario.

Beh, almeno questo toglieva di mezzo parecchie difficoltà, come il convincere Dave ad iniziare quanto prima l’addestramento.

Il problema è che non ne toglieva  _una_.

– Coop... pietà. Attieniti al copione, dai: io sono il Padrino e tu fai Robert...

– E come pensi di addestrare il tuo principio di ergastolo, scricciolo? Ti ci vuole un professionista!

– No, mi ci vuole qualcuno che  _dia retta ai miei ordini_!

– Troppo tardi, scricciolo: adesso fatti da parte, siediti e lascia fare al professionista.

Nightbird si fece da parte, si sedette e lasciò fare alla tragedia.

Quando Dave giunse in cima al grattacielo su cui avevano concordato di iniziare l’allenamento, si trovò davanti il suo Padrino Spaziale (seduto con aria insolitamente pallida su una... sedia da regista?) e al suo fianco, là dove prima di un giro di orologio c’era stato Cooper, una bizzarra donna di mezza età, magra e atletica, i corti capelli biondi, una tuta da ginnastica rossa e un megafono dello stesso colore in mano.

– E questa chi sarebbe, Padrino?

Nightbird alzò lo sguardo, affranto. No, dai, non poteva farcela.

– In riga, parodia vagamente scolarizzata di Metroman! – berciò la donna, urlandoglielo direttamente nel megafono nonostante Dave fosse ad un metro scarso da lei – Il mio nome è Sue Silvester, Personal Trainer dei Super. E  _tu_  sei in ritardo!

– Personal che? E comunque non sono in ritardo!

– Certo che lo sei, stupido scimmione pompato: cosa te l’hanno dato a fare il potere di volare, per arrivare a prendere la confezione dei cereali nel ripiano più alto?! E lui arriva  _salendo le scale_!

– Hey, io ho provato a volare, ma continuavo a sbandare! Non è mica l’auto, non ho un cazzo di volante.

– Vorrà dire che cominceremo da lì!

– Può  _smetterla_  di urlarmelo nel megafono?!

– Mai!

 

~*~

 

Nightbird rimase seduto sulla sedia con lo sguardo in alto, non avrebbe saputo dire se per lo sconforto o per seguire gli sbilenchi tentativi di volo del suo protetto, a cui “Sue” si era seduta sulla schiena e continuava a berciare ordini e critiche dal megafono, incredibilmente senza schiantarsi al suolo – e senza che Dave sembrasse intenzionato a farla schiantare al suolo.

I botta e risposta che sentiva da lì erano imbarazzanti.

– Schiena dritta, ragazzo!

– Dritta rispetto a  _cosa_ , che sto  _per aria_  con  _te_ sulle costole?!

– La rettitudine dev’essere dentro di te, stupida rapa, non nell’asse terrestre! E vola con un po’ di garbo, dovresti essere un falco, una colomba, invece sembri solo lo stupido tacchino ripieno del Ringraziamento! Un Ringraziamento in cui nessuno ha ringraziato e perciò è venuto  _male_!

– Ma non vuol dire un cazzo!

– Taci, stupido tacchino! Vediamo se sei in grado di raggiungere almeno il prossimo stato evolutivo!

– E quale sarebbe?

– Il piccione in umido!

Mentre Nightbird si univa a Dave nel dubitare della scala evolutiva di Sue, il cellulare trillò nella sua tasca: ormai aveva una totale padronanza del mezzo, merito di Kurt che si faceva vivo più volte al giorno.

 

_Kurt_

_Hey, partner! Ho raccolto degli appunti che potrebbero essere interessanti: sei libero nel pomeriggio?_

 

_Blaine_

_Come l’aria! Alle tre al museo di Metroman?_

 

– Dritto, stupido tacchino, dritto!

– Se la smettessi di usare le mie orecchie come manubrio forse mi riuscirebbe meglio!

– Lo vedi che sei ignorante come una rapa di allevamento? In questo caso si dice  _cloche_!

– Mo’ le rape si  _allevano_?

– Fai il saputo ancora una volta e ti degrado al rango evolutivo inferiore, tacchino!

– E quale sarebbe?

– La quaglia sotto sale!

– Ma non esiste una porcheria del genere!

Nightbird sollevò lo sguardo sulle evoluzioni vacillanti dei due, sul delirio della loro conversazione, ripensò che di lì a poche ore avrebbe rivisto Kurt e scoppiò a ridere felice.


	8. Capitolo VII: Dove il Male vuole sovvertire le regole, ma non lo ammette (e, se è per questo, manco se ne accorge)

_Kurt_

_Hey, partner, hai trovato quelle informazioni di cui mi avevi parlato?_

_Blaine_

_Sì! Ci vediamo dopo al museo di Metroman?_

_Kurt_

_Hey partner, credo di aver trovato un documento importante!_

_Blaine_

_Fantastico! Museo di Metroman per le tre?_

_Kurt_

_Roger! E ammetto che non mi dispiacerebbe tornare in quella caffetteria dell’altro giorno... stavo per addormentarmi stamattina a lezione._

_Blaine_

_Kurt, ho trovato quelle informazioni che volevi_

_Kurt_

_Perfetto! Stesso posto, solita ora?_

_Blaine_

_Non chiedo altro J_

_Kurt_

_Pensavo... il prof dell’ultima ora ha dato forfait. Invece di vederci alle tre potremmo fare prima?_

_Blaine_

_Conosco un bar tavola calda da quelle parti_

_Kurt_

_Non chiedo altro J_

_Kurt_

_Blaine, hai mica il quaderno verde che avevo dietro ieri? Non riesco più a trovarlo!_

_Blaine_

_Sì, l’avevi lasciato sulla sedia del ristorante ieri sera e l’ho preso io_

_Kurt_

_Oh grazie al Cielo, temevo di averlo perso! C’è la ricetta della cheesecake agli oreo che devo assolutamente provare, o impazzierò – maledette foto di tumblr. Maledette._

_Blaine_

_Gli oreo sono...?_

_Kurt_

_Non conosci gli oreo?_

_Blaine_

_... no?_

_Kurt_

_A casa mia per il tè, dopo il museo. Non posso permetterti di continuare a vivere così!_

_Blaine_

_Mio eroe!_

_Kurt_

_Caffè? Sono in astinenza._

_Blaine_

_Dammi mezz’ora e sono lì <3_

_Kurt_

_Sto sfornando i biscottiiiiii_

_Blaine_

_Kurt_

_Era un invito, Blaine._

_Blaine_

_Ricordami di farti presente più spesso quanto sei adorabile <3_

 

~*~

 

Le settimane passavano e, oltre al tenore degli sms, mutava anche il rapporto tra Nightbird – anzi,  _Blaine_  – e Kurt: da “partner” nella ricerca di informazioni sul criminale che aveva conquistato Metrocity senza concedere a nessuno di conoscere quale destino era intenzionato a riservarle, grazie alle ore in biblioteca, erano passati a Blaine che arrivava ogni pomeriggio con caffè per entrambi; e quando al museo di Metroman li avevano quasi cacciati perchè stavano fondamentalmente facendo merenda con il caffè ed i biscotti portati da Kurt, avevano ripiegato su un cafè in quella zona.

Poi, con l’andare dei giorni, la permanenza nel cafè, che non imponeva di doversi esprimere solo a bisbigli, aveva iniziato a pareggiare quella del museo; e poi erano arrivati i primi inviti a casa di Kurt ( _Purtroppo ho un coinquilino che tiene la casa un disastro, un lavoro da bibliotecario non paga così tanto da poterlo cacciare fuori e affittare un’impresa di pulizie per bonificare la casa_ , era la giustificazione di Blaine), perchè Nightbird era completamente affascinato dalla cucina domestica: Cooper non cucinava e vivevano praticamente di take away da quando aveva memoria, e lui fissava rapito come roba random, messa insieme, desse delle reazioni chimiche del genere.

– Cielo, Blaine, capisco la tua ossessione per la chimica e la meccanica, ma non chiamare la mia red velvet _reazione chimica_ , potrebbe offendersi e vendicarsi sul tuo stomaco – rise Kurt, la prima volta che gli ebbe spiegato perché, oltre al lievito chimico, stava usando il bicarbonato e l’aceto di mele.

– No, non volevo offenderla, ci mancherebbe – si era affrettato a rispondere Blaine – Solo che è affascinante come della  _roba_  diventi... altro.

– Beh, la mia red velvet ti ha appena perdonato – commentò Kurt, infornando la teglia – Nessuno l’ha mai definita _affascinante_.

– Oh, lo è – rispose Nightbird senza pensare – Come te, del resto.

Il criminale non era pratico di relazioni sociali, se ne rendeva conto ogni giorno di più frequentando Kurt: rimase a fissarlo perplesso, infatti, quando l’altro chiuse il forno con un colpo secco e balzò in piedi, le guance rosse e l’aria leggermente affannata.

– Tutto bene?

– Sì! – rispose Kurt, la voce di un’ottava superiore al solito.

– Hai le guance rosse?

– Il forno! Caldo! Ho la pelle sensibile e quindi il caldo, rosso, niente di grave, nessun problema!

Nightbird lo guardò, sempre più perplesso, mentre si aggirava per la cucina con aria impacciata e raccattava roba che infilava a caso nella lavastoviglie.

– Davvero non hai mai neanche  _visto_  preparare una torta? – chiese Kurt un’ora più tardi, seduti al tavolo scassato della cucina del loft che occupava con la sua coinquilina Rachel ( _Fortunatamente oggi è al giornale_ , aveva detto il padrone di casa).

– A… a casa mia non si cucina. Cioè, non siamo capaci, è più facile comprare tutto già fatto.

Kurt sgranò gli occhi da sopra il bordo della sua tazza di tè – Non dico adesso, dico quando vivevi ancora con i tuoi genitori. Non cucinava  _nessuno_?

– Ah – balbettò Nightbird, preso in contropiede – Beh, no, sai... Non so. Sono morti quando avevo una settimana circa, quindi non so esattamente se cucinassero o chi lo facesse.

– Mi dispiace, Blaine – bisbigliò di colpo Kurt, tendendosi a coprirgli una mano con la sua – Io ho perso mia madre, ma ho sempre avuto mio padre e lui è-è  _fantastisco_  e non riesco neanche ad immaginare come sia stato per te.

Rimasero qualche istante così, Kurt che lo fissava con gli occhi più lucidi e più  _azzurri_  e più dannatamente  _belli_  che avesse mai visto e Nightbird che tentava di processare il calore di quella mano posata sulla sua, ma gli sembrava di essere un computer impallato per le troppe informazioni; poi, come se fosse scattato un qualche interruttore, Kurt sembrò rendersi conto del suo gesto e, tornando ad arrossire lievemente (gli si vedevano delle minuscole lentiggini sull’attaccatura del naso, quando succedeva, ed era la cosa più  _adorabile_  che gli fosse mai capitata di notare, pensò Nightbird), fece per allontanare la mano – che però l’altro afferrò al volo, stringendola per la punta delle dita – Non c’è problema – disse, non sapendo neppure lui a cosa si stesse riferendo in particolare.

Kurt sembrò rilassarsi, anche se il rossore si diffuse di più sul suo viso, e lasciò ricadere morbidamente la mano trattenuta, sfiorando quella di Nightbird con il pollice in una specie di carezza – Quindi come... se posso chiedere. Come sei cresciuto?

– Sono rimasto con Cooper, si è preso cura lui di me, i miei genitori lo avevano program- _educato_  appositamente.

– Hai tanti anni di differenza da tuo fratello, allora!

Nightbird rimase un istante perplesso a chiedersi di quale fratello si stesse parlando – e poi si rese conto che Kurt doveva riferirsi a Cooper.

Fratello? Beh, no, Cooper era... e poi si rese conto che non aveva mai neppure pensato ad un modo per definire Cooper; perché non ce n’era mai stato bisogno, perché erano sempre e solo stati loro due, perché Cooper  _era_ , come il colore dei suoi occhi o il fatto che senza gel i suoi capelli erano ingestibili. Coop gli aveva fatto da padre, ma non avrebbe  _mai_  potuto vederlo in quel modo (anche perchè non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse un padre e i film gli avevano sempre dato informazioni troppo contrastanti per farsene un’idea chiara), era stato il suo insegnante (ma era anche quello che aveva passato  _ore_  a spiegargli la trama di corna e matrimoni di  _Beautiful_ , quindi, insomma, forse quel titolo suonava troppo strano), era stato il suo unico amico per tutta la sua vita, quello con cui giocava da neonato e che gli aveva insegnato a camminare e... era stato una via di mezzo tra un genitore e un amico, ed entrambi, e meglio e peggio insieme di entrambi.

Beh, sì. Dalle informazioni che aveva raccolto, dai film che aveva visto, dai libri che aveva letto, sì, la definizione di Kurt, per quanto strana, era quella che si avvicinava di più.

– Sì – rispose, sentendo un calore bizzarro al petto a quel pensiero – Mio fratello è più grande di me.

Kurt sorrise – Dev’essere stato un fratello maggiore fantastico.

Nightbird rise, sempre quel tepore dolce nel petto e nello stomaco, che sembrava irradiarsi dalla mano di Kurt, nonostante fosse più fresca della sua – Sì, beh, è anche un gran casinaro. E non sa cucinare.

– Vive sempre qui a Metrocity?

– Sì, ci vediamo tutti i giorni.

– Che lavoro fa?

Nightbird pensò un istante a come Cooper, prima che lui fuggisse alla chetichella, si fosse diretto a casa di Dave già nei panni della temibile Sue Silvester, berciando  _E oggi quel tacchino maledetto imparerà a volare come un vero supereroe, o giuro che imparo a cucinare e lo ficco in forno!_ , alzò gli occhi al cielo – ... Al momento, Coop fa il personal trainer.

Kurt ridacchiò e gli lanciò un’occhiata che Nightbird non comprese – Beh, adesso capisco molte cose.

Però la sensazione che provò fu piacevole e si ritrovò a stringere, ricambiato, la mano che non aveva mai smesso di tenere.

 

~*~

 

– Dove sei stato?

Nightbird, che sperava di non aver fatto alcun rumore e di non essersi fatto notare, si volse verso Cooper – In giro. Avevo delle... informazioni da cercare.

–  _Quali_  informazioni, scricciolo? La tua nuova futura super bietola dubito voglia imparare qualcosa su come dev’essere un supereroe leggendo un manuale.

– Ma no, facevo un sopralluogo per... studiare il posto migliore in cui dare il via alla nostra prima, leggendaria, battaglia.

– Ma se non hai idea di come stia progredendo l’allenamento!

– Perchè ho completa fiducia in  _te_ , Coop! – esclamò Nightbird, non dovendo sforzarsi molto per suonare convincente.

– Sarà... – rispose tutt’altro che convinto l’automa.

Il problema era che, malgrado l’addestramento di Dave lo impegnasse per ore al giorno, l’istinto principale di Cooper era occuparsi del suo protetto, e aveva l’impressione che recentemente questo compito non venisse assolto a dovere perché il suddetto protetto non faceva che sfuggirgli: aveva l’aria trasognata, oppure era sempre in giro, o tornava a casa con buste piene di abiti nuovi e in generale tentava di evitarlo. Dopo una vita trascorsa a badare a lui, quelle nuove assenze non gli piacevano affatto: certo, non si aspettava più un neonato che volesse essere tenuto in braccio quando piangeva, o un ragazzino che lo cercasse per giocare o farsi spiegare qualche manuale, o un giovane uomo a cui ripetere che c’era una differenza tra “gel” e “cemento armato” e che lui iniziava a non distinguere più quale delle due cose fosse quella che gli teneva fermi i capelli.

Si sentiva  _ignorato_  e inutile.

E non era piacevole  _per niente_.

Se avesse avuto un programma per quello, ne sarebbe rimasto ferito.

– Oh cazzo – considerò quella sera stessa, un secondo prima che lo stand-by lo spegnesse – Se mi dà noia è perché  _ho_  un programma per quello! Ma porca...

E la fase di stand-by iniziò, troncandogli l’imprecazione a metà.

 

~*~

 

– Scusa se ti ho chiamato solo per questo – ripeté per la terza volta Kurt – Ma volevo fare la spesa grande della settimana e quella criminale di Rachel mi ha dato buca e da solo non avrei saputo come portare tutto a casa.

– Nessun problema – rispose Nightbird – Mi piace fare la spesa con te, sei così metodico e pieno di informazioni su calorie e potere nutrizionale e grassi... sembri Coop quando...

 _... fa la scansione degli alimenti, che poi tanto non rispettiamo perché se una cosa è buona la mangiamo lo stesso, va bene anche se è già scaduta da un giorno, ma pure due se l’odore e l’aspetto sono ancora buoni_ , stava per dire. Ma non poteva, perché Kurt non doveva sapere che Coop era un automa.

– Oh, posso solo immaginare – lo salvò senza sapere l’altro – Immagino che un personal trainer sia molto fiscale in fatto di alimentazione.

Due sere fa avevano cenato con dei wurstel ripieni di formaggio, arrotolati nella pancetta, fritti nello strutto e accompagnati da patate fritte con pioggia di ketchup e maionese.  _Dave mangia spesso roba simile, volevo provare!_ , aveva commentato Cooper, strafogandosi.

– ... sì, Coop segue un regime alimentare  _assurdo_  e lo ha imposto ad entrambi.

Kurt gli lanciò di nuovo quell’occhiata che Nightbird non capiva, da sotto in su, come se lo stesse valutando, ma arrossendo con una risatina imbarazzata – Non ne dubitavo... – e poi, come tutte le volte, cambiò repentinamente argomento, mettendogli una mela rossa sotto il naso – Oggi sono stupende: ti va una torta di mele?

– Se la prepari tu, non ho obiezioni.

– Il regime alimentare assurdo di tuo fratello lo permette? – rise ancora Kurt.

– Non glielo dirò e faremo finta che non sia mai successo.  _Adoro_  la torta di mele!

– Anch’io. Se la strega di Biancaneve si fosse presentata alla mia porta con una fetta di torta, invece che con la mela, mi ci sarei avvelenato molto volentieri.

– Sarà, ma non ho mai capito quella metafora della mela... – rispose dubbioso Nightbird, facendosi affidare il sacchetto da pesare.

– Non penso ci sia una metafora in quella scena... anche se devo ammettere che la gente infila significati incomprensibili in qualunque fiaba; chissà quale sarà la “metafora nascosta” nelle scarpe infuocate che fanno mettere alla strega a fine fiaba.

– Povera strega! Perché le fanno una cosa così orribile?

– Perché le principesse  _buone_  delle fiabe spesso sono mostri! Perchè, di Hansel e Grethel che fanno bruciare viva la strega che mi dici? D’accordo che voleva mangiarseli, ma c’era modo e modo per farla fuori...

Nightbird lo fissò vaquo – Non ti seguo.

– Non conosci la fiaba di Hansel e Grethel?

– ... No?

– La casetta di marzapane?

– Quella che vendono in pasticceria sotto Natale?

– ... ok, proviamone un’altra:  _Rapunzel_?

Gli occhi color miele di Nightbird gli rimandarono uno sguardo vacuo.

– Oh cielo, non conosci le fiabe più famose?

– Coop non mi leggeva quel genere di libri.

– Ti leggeva il libro della dieta Dukan? – rise Kurt.

Nightbird ricordava chiaramente Cooper, la sera in carcere, rimboccargli le coperte e leggere  _Probabilità e statistica per l’ingegneria e le scienze_. Probabilmente Kurt non avrebbe approvato, perciò si strinse nelle spalle sorridendo (aveva notato che quel gesto sembrava distrasse il suo interlocutore da quasi qualunque altra cosa).

– Nemmeno  _La Sirenetta_? O  _La Bella e la Bestia_? Erano le mie preferite, mia madre me le lesse e rilesse per anni e poi lo fece mio padre, anche se ero perfettamente in grado di farlo da da solo.

Nightbird si strinse ancora nelle spalle, ripromettendosi di studiare quella roba non appena fosse tornato a casa.

Kurt gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, allontanando poi subito la mano, arrossendo, e riprese a trascinarlo per il supermercato – lui avanti con la lista in mano, Nightbird alla guida del carrello.

Aveva ragione Kurt, erano un team perfetto.

 

~*~

 

L’indomani la sveglia suonò prestissimo: Cooper aveva studiato un nuovo metodo di allenamento per Dave, basato su uno dei videogames che gli aveva trovato in casa e che aveva minacciato di distruggere come  _imput motivazionale_  durante i giorni seguenti.

– … E quindi ho pensato di strutturare in questa maniera l’allenamento: sai che quella bietola se la sta cavando decentemente? Visti gli inizi ero titubante, ma man mano che si va avanti...

– È  _fantastico_ , Coop! – esclamò Nightbird, ingoiando mezza tazza di caffè per costringere i toast che aveva fagocitato a scendere – Conto su di te!

– Sarebbe il caso che tu venga a dare un’occhiata--

– Domani, oggi ho un impegno  _fondamentale_!

– E consisterebbe in cosa?

– Fidati di me, Coop! – esclamò Nightbird, scattando via dalla sedia e dirigendosi verso il passaggio segreto, lasciando l’automa interdetto.

 

~*~

 

 _E così,_ questo _sarebbe un picnic_ , pensò Nightbird mentre Kurt estraeva dal voluminoso (e pesante, lo sapeva bene perché si era offerto di portarlo fin lì) cesto di vimini una tovaglia verde gigantesca, piatti, bicchieri, posate e un gran numero di contenitori ermetici.

Aveva visto qualche volta, da quando si erano trasferiti a vivere nel Municipio, famiglie e coppie che ne allestivano uno nella porzione di parco che si vedeva dalla sua finestra; adesso aveva la bizzarra sensazione di aver guardato per anni un quadro e di esserci improvvisamente finito dentro. Non che fosse una sensazione sgradevole...

– ... e qui abbiamo la caesar salad e qui la cheesecake. Ho trovato questi fantastici contenitori refrigeranti per portarla in giro senza che il caldo la danneggi, non è fantastico?

Nightbird si riscosse e guardò Kurt, inginocchiato sulla tovaglia con gli stivali ordinatamente riposti sull’erba, il cesto vuoto di fronte a sé, una “tavola” perfettamente apparecchiata intorno a lui e una pila di contenitori pieni di cibo che aveva cucinato; aveva i capelli perfettamente in piega, anche se il vento giocherellava con il ciuffo più alto, malgrado la sua armatura di lacca, una maglia bianca e morbida che nascondeva a malapena i jeans più  _stretti_  che avesse mai visto – tanto che si domandava come facesse a sedere in quella posizione, o anche solo a  _piegare_  le gambe. Sorrideva, felice e come fosse stato una lampada opaca dentro cui fosse stata accesa la luce, e Nightbird si rese conto in quel momento di non averlo  _mai_  visto con quell’espressione, nonostante si fossero “frequentati” per anni: Kurt non era mai stato caustico, mai sarcastico, mai frustrato o esasperato, ma progressivamente si era fatto sempre più divertente e sorridente.

E lui ne era  _felice_ , e sentiva uno strano languore all’altezza dello stomaco, che non aveva niente a che vedere con le prelibatezze che aveva davanti e che ogni tanto gli mandava buffe zaffate di calore al viso.

Kurt era diventato, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, la parte più bella delle sue giornate, quella da attendere con ansia e da rimpiangere nei momenti di assenza, che monopolizzava i suoi pensieri anche quando avrebbe dovuto occuparsi del suo nuovo supereroe.

– Sì, è fantastico – si trovò a rispondere, senza esitazioni e senza riferirsi minimamente al picnic.

 

~*~

 

Mangiarono e, quando anche il dessert fu spazzolato, mentre Kurt riponeva i contenitori vuoti nel cesto e lui raccoglieva la spazzatura, sentì un colpetto di tosse imbarazzato distoglierlo.

– Oh, e poi... ieri sono passato in libreria per comprare un manuale per il corso di storia della moda. E ho trovato questo – e gli porse un libro.

Nightbird lo prese e lesse, sulla copertina,  _Le più famose fiabe da tutto il mondo – Edizione integrale_.

– Ho pensato che non si potesse vivere senza conoscere  _La Bella e la Bestia_  o  _La Sirenetta_  – aggiunse Kurt, omettendo di dire a Blaine che non era “passato” in libreria per comprare alcunché, ma appositamente per trovare un libro di favole che raccogliesse tutte quelle che preferiva: aveva trascorso un’ora e mezza a scorrere uno per uno tutto lo scaffale del reparto dei bambini, sotto lo sguardo perplesso dei commessi, controllando i sommari e confrontandoli per decidere quale fosse il volume più completo e quello che avesse tutti i suoi preferiti.

Nightbird diede una scorsa al libro, stupendosi quasi di avere per le mani qualcosa che avesse al suo interno solo testo e nessuna equazione, calcolo, o figura analizzata – Non so come ringraziarti, Kurt.

– Leggi e fammi sapere – rispose con una risata imbarazzata l’altro – Non esiste più la versione che avevo io da bambino, ma a quanto pare quella ha più o meno le stesse storie. Il mio libro è un cimelio, ormai, lo conservo in camera mia nella scatola con le cose che ho portato da casa di mio padre quando mi sono trasferito qui, mi sembra ieri quando lo leggevano per me.

Il criminale sorrise e poi gli tese il libro.

– Perché? – chiese Kurt, spiazzato.

– Perché nessuno mi ha mai letto una fiaba e visto che tu sembri un esperto...

Kurt sorrise, un sorriso piccolo, privato, e accettò il libro.

– Però questo vuol dire che leggerò le mie preferite, sappilo.

Nightbird si stese sulla coperta, alzando su di lui uno sguardo adorante che fece arrossire al punto l’altro che sollevò il libro come una corazza – Non potrei chiedere di meglio.

 

~*~

 

Trascorsero tutta la giornata al parco, parte seduti sulla coperta a leggere e ad ascoltare fiabe, parte a raccontarsi sprazzi e aneddoti delle proprie vite.

Nightbird aveva sempre saputo di aver avuto un’esistenza anomala e difficile, e non aver avuto mai altri interlocutori che Cooper aveva risolto il problema di dover inventare scuse per non parlare di una famiglia inesistente, di un’educazione scolastica non pervenuta, dell’assenza di un domicilio e di tutte quelle cose che le persone “normali” di solito hanno o almeno hanno avuto. Non se n’era mai dato pena comunque, perché tutti gli Evil Lords che conosceva venivano da infanzie ed esistenze borderline, ma adesso, con Kurt, si rendeva conto che non avere genitori di cui parlare, o una casa, o della scuola, lo metteva in crisi: lui, che sapeva quanto la menzogna potesse diventare arte, non tollerava di mentire al suo interlocutore – e, doveva ammetterlo, per una volta sentiva la mancanza della normalità che non aveva avuto.

– La scuola per me è stata un inferno – bisbigliò Kurt, prendendolo alla sprovvista: non sapeva come, ma quando aveva finito di leggere, invece di rimanere seduto accanto a lui, il ragazzo si era sdraiato sulla coperta, non troppo vicino, e avevano continuato a parlare così, per... non avrebbe saputo dire quanto, ma la luce in alto sembrava essersi attenuata.

– Anche per me – non poté trattenersi dal rispondere Nightbird.

Kurt abbozzò un sorriso – Non ci credo.

– Giuro.

– Sei intelligente, sei  _avvenente_ , cosa non andava?

– Anche tu sei intelligente, avvenente e hai un carattere migliore del mio, eppure dici che ti è andata male.

– Beh, sì, ammetto di avere numerose qualità – rispose con sussiego Kurt, facendoli ridere entrambi – Alle medie non avevo amici: per le ragazze ero un maschio, quindi non si fidavano, e per i ragazzi avevo una voce da femmina e non mi piaceva lo sport, o fare battute sconce sulle professoresse o le altre studentesse, quindi ero emarginato da entrambi i lati. Alle superiori le cose sono peggiorate, avevo dei bulli che mi perseguitavano letteralmente, specie da quando ho ammesso di essere gay e di rifiutarmi di considerare questa cosa un problema, come se poi lo fosse! Per mio padre andava bene e a me non interessava qualunque cosa pensassero gli altri.

Nightbird sentì il cuore stringersi: non era vero che non avevano alcunché in comune, allora; gli sembrava di ascoltare i suoi discorsi di bambino e ragazzino, quando nella scuola di miss Pillsbury nessuno voleva avere a che fare con lui perché veniva dal carcere e non aveva dei genitori, e la sola cosa che lo teneva saldo era sapere che Cooper lo adorava e che qualunque cosa avesse fatto, qualunque scelta avesse preso, sarebbe stato al suo fianco.

– Quando ero alle elementari... non piacevo a nessuno – bisbigliò – C’era questo ragazzino che era l’eroe di tutti e che mi detestava per – boh, forse perché ero diverso da lui e ai bambini non piace la diversità. Mi rendeva la vita un inferno, impediva agli altri di fare amicizia con me e alla fine ho preferito... andare altrove.

Sentì la mano di Kurt scivolare nella sua e stringerla leggermente: si volse e non si era accorto che fossero così vicini, così tanto che poteva scorgere ogni minima sfumatura dei suoi occhi, le lentiggini sul naso e i ciuffi sulla fronte che cedevano alla loro prigione di lacca per ricadere in una posa più scomposta e più naturale – È un peccato che non fossimo a scuola insieme.

Nightbird strinse la sua mano e ripensò a quanto avrebbe fatto piacere, al bambino che era stato, aver avuto un amico come Kurt; non si sarebbe sentito solo a scuola, non avrebbe avuto l’impressione che il mondo intero lo odiasse, avrebbe avuto un alleato che potesse capirlo più di Cooper perché viveva nel suo ambiente, cosa che all’automa era impossibile (o il piccolo Hudson sarebbe volato fuori dalla finestra al primo sberleffo, super poteri o no).

E forse, si disse, non avrebbe permesso al resto del mondo di decidere che lui era destinato solo ad essere cattivo e a compiere cose malvage, a conquistare una metropoli per poi non sapere che farsene e desiderare solo di rimanere lì, sdraiato su una coperta sull’erba a stringere la mano dell’unica persona estranea alla sua vita con la quale, a parte Metroman, fosse riuscito a creare un legame. Forse sarebbe stato tutto diverso e lui non si sarebbe chiamato Nightbird ma Blaine, avrebbe lavorato nel museo di Metroman e la sua vita avrebbe preso binari più normali e avrebbe avuto Kurt al suo fianco e avrebbero parlato e sarebbero andati a prendere il caffé e avrebbero fatto tutte le cose che stavano facendo ora, ma senza maschere, senza ferite, senza sotterfugi, senza menzogne, senza una metropoli che pendeva sulla sua testa come fosse  _lei_  ad averlo reso prigioniero, e non il contrario.

Forse non avrebbe pensato che essere il Male era la soluzione, perché non gli sarebbe importato, avrebbe avuto comunque la mano di Kurt da stringere e sarebbe stato tutto più facile.

– Già – bisbigliò – Ma siamo qui, adesso.

Kurt arrossì lievemente e accarezzò il dorso della sua mano con il pollice – Già.

– E non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte al mondo per niente al mondo.

– Nemmeno io.

Ed era lì che si era avvicinato del tutto e l’aveva baciato, Kurt che chiudeva gli occhi come se non avesse atteso altro.


	9. Capitolo VIII: Dove il Male impara che i cattivi non nascono ma vengono creati, dagli altri, e poi non ci si può fare più niente

Nightbird tornò alla base, quella sera e tutte quelle seguenti, camminando ad un metro da terra.

Cooper lo fulminò con uno sguardo pieno di sospetto, mentre tentava di carbonizzare qualcosa dentro una padella.

– Si può sapere dove sei stato? È tutto il giorno che non ti fai vivo, ho dovuto badare alla tua super bietola da solo e ho carbonizzato le patate fritte perché pensavo che fosse come il forno e bastasse abbassare la temperatura in attesa che tu ti degnassi di tornare per cena e...  _oh mio Dio, cosa mi hai fatto?!_  Sembra un testo uscito da _Desperate housewifes_!

– ... sì, in effetti stavo per fartelo notare, Coop, è stato  _inquietante_! Non farlo  _mai_  più!

– Scherzi? È stato  _orribile_!

– D’accordo... take away?

Il loro modo di nutrirsi di cibi precotti aveva del surreale: non potendo chiedere alla pizzeria e ai vari ristoranti etnici _Guardi, ci trova al Municipio, citofoni “Nightbird, crudele genio del male”_ , ogni volta dovevano dare un indirizzo diverso e Cooper, che ormai si sentiva attore dentro, ogni volta accroccava una qualche mascherata per ritirare il cibo in strada, davanti al cancello di una casa qualunque, producendosi in elaborate narrazioni per spiegare come mai non aspettasse che il corriere citofonasse per annunciare la sua presenza come ogni essere umano normale.

– Non basta dire “Se squilla il campanello mi si sveglia il pupo” oppure “Ho una muta di ferocissimi cani da guardia che possono sbranare anche da dietro il cancello” come fanno tutti? – tentò Nightbird, aprendo il cartone  con la sua moussaka.

– Non capisci l’arte, scricciolo – sentenziò Cooper – E, a proposito di arte, per rimanere nel mio tema quotidiano di Bree Van de Camp, oggi ti ho cucito il nuovo costume.

– Quale?

– Quello per il tuo prossimo duello con la super bietola. Ne ho fatto uno anche per lui.

– Dimmi che non ci hai cucito sopra  _Super Bietola II_.

– ...

– Coop! Avevi  _promesso_!

– Va beh, lo copro.

– Oh cielo. Bree Van de Camp non avrebbe  _mai_  fatto una cosa del genere, sappilo.

– Sei odioso scricciolo,  _sappilo_.

– Piuttosto, gli ho trovato un nome.

– Allora ti preoccupi per la  _tua_ ortofrutticola creatura di cui ho finito per occuparmi  _io_!

– Dovrai recriminare ancora per molto?

– Finché ne avrò la forza. Anche se il personaggio di Sue mi piace, sento che le mie doti recitative hanno ricevuto un’incredibile spinta in avanti, da quando la interpreto.

– ... se lo dici tu, Coop.

– Quindi, facendo il punto della situazione, scricciolo: abbiamo il costume di Bietola II la Vendetta-

– Coop?

– ... d’accordo, toglierò la mia meravigliosa iscrizione. Quindi, abbiamo il costume di coso... com’è che vuoi chiamarlo?

– Titan.

– Mhm, bel nome. Ci può stare, con quel colosso, ed evoca epiche sconfitte; poi, il tuo costume da Grande Scontro per il Dominio della Cella di Massima Sicurezza-

– E va beh, ma allora vuoi portare sfiga a tutti i costi!

– Insomma, il tuo costume è quasi finito e direi che possiamo darci alla pazza gioia!

– Tipo?

– Rapiamo Kurt Hummel?

– ... preferirei fare altro.

– Sì, hai ragione, dopo una giornata è pesante avere quello lì che ti trilla nelle orecchie.

– Lui non  _trilla_!

– Come no? Incrinerebbe i vetri!

– Perché non ci rivediamo  _Il Padrino_?

– Anche. Ma solo il primo.

– Sì, gli altri due portano orrendamente sfiga.

– ... sei diventato scaramantico tutto insieme, Coop?

 

~*~

 

Il giorno successivo Nightbird si lasciò docilmente trascinare da Cooper, nei panni tutosi e scarlatti di Sue Silvester, a quello che venne definito (o meglio: gli venne urlato in un megafono a venti centimetri dalla faccia)  _Il Giorno in cui il Tacchino prenderà il Volo_.

– Coop, tu sei diventato del tutto deficiente. Quando torniamo a casa dovrò farti un controllo ed un back up, perché temo ti si sia corrotto qualche programma di quelli fondamentali...

Anche Dave non sembrò prendere benissimo il nome di quella giornata, ma del resto si era ormai abituato al modo surreale in cui quella donna pazza sembrava affrontare il mondo; e poi non gli dispiaceva del tutto: da quando il suo Padrino Spaziale lo aveva affidato alla Personal Trainer dei Super, la sua vita era diventata  _fichissima_ ; sembrava di essere in un videogioco o in un film della Marvel – beh, quantomeno la parte in cui l’eroe viene addestrato da qualche bizzarro vecchietto orientale e, da patetico sfigato, diventa un superfico fortissimo.

E anche lui si sentiva così (anche se  _lui_  non era stato un patetico sfigato, prima): scoprire di avere tutti quei super poteri e imparare a controllarli era la cosa più  _pazzesca_  che gli fosse capitata nella sua vita, così come scoprire che veniva da un altro pianeta e che era destinato ad essere  _più_  del cazzo di impiegato sfigato che sognavano i suoi genitori; basta con il cazzo di college sfigato, basta con i pranzi della domenica con i parenti, basta pure con quei quattro soldi del lavoro di cameraman. Certo, avrebbe dovuto smettere di giocare a football con gli ex compagni di squadra delle superiori, perché  _adesso_  con un calcio poteva spedire la palla  _in orbita_  e con una carica di sfondamento avrebbe potuto spallare un  _palazzo_ , figurati un gruppo di avversari sfigati. Un po’ gli dispiaceva, doveva ammetterlo: da quando aveva cominciato la scuola al McKinley, i jocks erano stati i suoi unici amici e aveva continuato a frequentarli anche dopo il diploma, perché... beh, perché era facile, forse. Era entrato nella squadra di football del college e aveva ritrovato diversi ex compagni, quindi era stato un prolungamento naturale della sua vita, come non aver mai smesso con la scuola, come non essere mai uscito dai corridoi del McKinley; anche perché, come al McKinley, avevano subito fatto squadra e iniziato a “mettere al loro posto” gli sfigati.  _È la legge della natura, amico_ , aveva commentato Azimio, ridendo.

Certo, qui il clima non era quello claustrofobico delle superiori, come se il mondo finisse entro i confini del campus, ma la sua vita sembrava rimasta la stessa: ore di lezioni pallose, più o meno gli stessi amici, più o meno lo stesso locale dove andavano a bere il venerdì e il sabato, più o meno gli stessi allenamenti di football, le stesse raccomandazioni di suo padre di studiare e le strizzate d’occhi di sua madre sul portargli a casa una fidanzata.

_Certo_  che ci usciva con le ragazze: alcune erano le ex cheerleader della sua scuola, altre erano amiche di queste ultime che erano adesso nella squadra del college, e poi c’erano le fidanzate dei suoi amici, con un paio aveva anche avuto una mezza relazione...  _certo_  che frequentava le ragazze, però, di nascosto da tutti, una volta al mese si concedeva una serata allo  _Scandals_ , un locale gay un po’ fuorimano, scelto appositamente per non trovarsi a fare incontri sfortunati con dei conoscenti. Lui non era un  _finocchio_ , ovviamente, era solo che... che lì si sentiva più a suo agio, che quando era circondato da quelle oche delle ragazze che gravitavano attorno al suo gruppo di amici.

E poi continuava a tornarci perché, una volta, ci aveva incontrato Kurt e... beh. Dopo i loro “trascorsi scolastici” fatti di insulti e lanci nei cassonetti (perché uno dei motivi per i quali Dave era così determinato a lasciare che quella sua _inclinazione_  fosse sconosciuta a chiunque aveva molto a che vedere con l’omofobia dilagante tra i suoi compagni di squadra), dai quali Kurt sembrava essere uscito a fatica, ma con caparbietà, quella sera avrebbe potuto essere la sua fine: l’altro ragazzo era infatti rimasto a fissarlo con occhi sbarrati, il bicchiere di una roba rosa con dentro una ciliegia a mezz’aria, e Dave si era sentito morire; era letteralmente corso verso l’uscita e, se avesse trovato prima le sue  _cazzo di chiavi_  della macchina, non si sarebbe trovato fulminato da un – Era  _questo_  il motivo, allora? – che arrivava, con voce scossa, dalle sue spalle.

La prima reazione era stata mollare un pugno sulla macchina, la seconda voltarsi come una belva furiosa e in trappola verso Kurt, che lo fissava tra lo sconvolto ed il preoccupato: Dave lo vide sbiancare alla luce pallida dei lampioni e guardarsi intorno, rilassandosi appena quando si avvide di altra gente nel parcheggio; poteva leggere un leggero sollievo nel modo in cui le sue spalle si rilassavano appena, e capì che era perché il sapersi in pubblico gli stava dando la speranza di evitarsi un pestaggio o di essere aiutato o che qualcuno avrebbe almeno chiamato la polizia se si fosse messo a gridare aiuto.

E Dave si sentì una bestia. Era  _questo_  l’effetto che aveva su Kurt?

Certo, in passato non si poteva dire che nessuno dei loro incontri, fossero a scuola o nel centro commerciale, fosse passato “sottotono”, senza almeno qualche insulto o il lancio di qualche cibo o bevanda, ma arrivare a vedersi riflesso come una bestia pericolosa nel volto del ragazzo era un pugno nello stomaco, perché per la prima volta Dave si vide come Kurt lo vedeva. E non era un bello spettacolo.

– Senti, Hummel – provò a dire, cercando di controllare la voce, che non suonasse scossa e spaventata come si sentiva in quel momento – Non sono cazzi tuoi. Non devi dirlo a  _nessuno_.

Kurt lo squadrò qualche secondo, come considerando la situazione, e poi gli sfuggì una breve risata strana, senza allegria – Non ci posso credere. Te la stai facendo sotto.  _Tu_. Dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare.

– Senti, non voglio problemi, voglio solo che nessuno--

– Che nessuno sappia che sei qui? Che sei un, aspetta, fammi ricordare qualcuna delle tue brillanti definizioni: un finocchio, un frocio, una  _fatina_?

– Non azzardarti--

– Oh, piantala! L’ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un idiota, ma  _non_  al punto da-da non avere le palle per mostrarti per quello che sei!

–  _Io non sono_ … Cosa vuoi in cambio? – ringhiò, sempre più disperato dalla situazione.

Kurt fece ancora quella strana risata e scosse la testa – Cosa credi, che sia come te? Può interessarci lo stesso sesso, ma sta’ tranquillo che con quelle bestie che frequenti non ho nulla in comune. Cosa pensi, che mi metta a ricattarti? Voglio solo sapere  _perché_.

– Cosa, perché?

– Se anche tu sei gay--

–  _Non dire quella cazzo di parola_! – ruggì, guardandosi attorno spaventato (ma nessuno sembrava prestare loro la minima attenzione, delle tre persone che chiacchieravano vicino ad un’altra auto).

– Se anche tu sei  _gay_  – continuò Kurt – Perché mi hai fatto passare quell’inferno a scuola? Con che  _coraggio_?!

– Perché non tutti sono come  _te_! Non tutti pensano che sia  _giusto_  e  _normale_  essere come  _te_ , non tutti hanno una famiglia e degli amici come  _te_  – rispose Dave a denti stretti, sputando a fatica ogni parola.

L’altro lo fissò a bocca aperta, fece per parlare ancora un paio di volte, ma sembrò che le parole non volessero uscire; alla fine scosse la testa e bisbigliò – E pensare che avevo  _paura_  di te e invece... eri  _tu_  ad essere terrorizzato.

– Io non ho paura di  _un cazzo_!

– Oh, falla finita. Io non ho niente da raccontare a nessuno, ma se vuoi guastare la tua vita in modo così  _idiota_  e con le tue stupide mani, fa’ pure.

Alla fine, Kurt non aveva detto nient’altro, aveva girato sui tacchi ed era ritornato nel locale; Dave era rimasto un po’ nel parcheggio a domandarsi cosa fare, e alla fine era rientrato: Kurt era al bancone, da solo, e a quanto pareva era lì per assistere al contest di drag queen insieme alle sue amiche delle superiori (quella bassa col nasone e le due cheerleader del suo Glee club sfigato, la bionda scema che si era ripassata tutti e la mora stronza che sì, anche lei si era ripassata tutti) e, dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata, non disse più niente.

Si incontrarono lì più di una volta – sembrava che Kurt ci venisse trascinato di malavoglia dalle sue amiche e che se ne rimanesse al bancone lievemente agitato dall’idea di venire approcciato, e finirono per parlare. Faceva strano, parlare, dopo anni di guerra, eppure uscì più facile del normale.

Era per questo che aveva finito per accettare il lavoro di cameraman per la sua stessa emittente ed era per quello che avevano iniziato a vedersi più volte a settimana; ai suoi amici Dave non aveva detto niente, e anche quando vennero a saperlo e presero a deriderlo, perché rischiava di farsi  _infettare_  da Hummel, tagliò corto dicendo che lo sopportava per lo stipendio e non poteva comportarsi come voleva o sarebbe stato licenziato.

La verità non poteva essere più lontana, pensò con un sospiro mentre Sue Silvester urlava qualche delirio che non sarebbe riuscito a seguire neanche se si fosse dato la pena di ascoltarlo; uno dei motivi per cui era felice di questa cosa dei super poteri era che,  _adesso_ , sarebbe stato fico come Metroman. Avrebbe  _preso il posto_  di Metroman. E lo sapevano tutti, no?, che Kurt aveva una cotta pazzesca per Metroman. E magari, adesso che con un pugno poteva sfondare un camion, nessuno avrebbe avuto niente da ridire sulle sue  _inclinazioni_.

 

~*~

 

– Ed è per questo, tacchino mio, che ti nomino...

– Sue, al di là del fatto che gradirei smettessi di chiamarlo in quel modo – la fermò Nightbird – Preferirei occuparmene io, se non ti spiace.

Dave scrutò perplesso il suo Padrino Spaziale avvicinarsi con una scatola in mano; era un tipo strano, il suo Padrino, basso, con i capelli ingellati come gli attori dei film vecchi che piacevano a sua madre, però sembrava un tipo fico.

– Come ti dissi al nostro primo incontro, Dave, ti ho portato su questo pianeta perché sapevo che prima o poi ci sarebbe stato bisogno di te. Dopo la scomparsa di Metroman, questa città è rimasta senza protezione, in balia della genialità criminale di Nightbird: è giunto il momento che tu prenda il posto che ti spetta, ciò per cui ti sei allenato così duramente.

Dave si vide porgere la scatola, dalla quale estrasse una divisa rossa e arancio, sul quale petto capeggiava, così simile al logo della sua squadra delle superiori, un elmo ed una T scarlatta.

– Da oggi il tuo nome sarà questo, Dave: Titan, protettore di Metrocity.

Il ragazzo non si era mai sentito più  _fico_  di così.

 

~*~

 

– Bella scena madre, scricciolo – commentò Cooper quella sera, seduti a tavola.

– Oh, tutto mi aspettavo tranne un plauso, Coop, grazie!

– Anche Titan mi sembrava convinto, per una volta l’ho visto fare sul serio; a proposito, come ti è venuto in mente quel nome?

E fu lì che la mente geniale di Nightbird, colta contropiede, lo fece rispondere senza riflettere – Kurt mi ha detto-

– ... Kurt?

– Sì,  _Kurt_. Dicevo, mi ha detto-

– Quando avresti visto Kurt,  _tu_?

– In giro! Sono cose che capitano. Dicevo, quando...

– A noi  _non capita_  di avere vita sociale random, specie con  _Kurt_.

–  _Quando erano a scuola_  – continuò Nightbird, ignorandolo – Dave era nella squadra di football, i  _Titans_. Era il nome perfetto, a lui suona familiare e non c’è copyright che tenga.

– A parte che dovresti essere il Genio del Male e ti preoccupi di non infrangere i copyright... cosa ne sai che Kurt e la super bietola erano a scuola insieme?

– Stai diventando  _pesante_ , sai?

– E tu evasivo.

–  _Potrei_  aver visto Kurt, in questi ultimi giorni.

–  _Quanto_  ultimi, scricciolo?

– Ultimi, non li ho contati!

Mentiva. Aveva contato anche le ore e si era trattenuto ad un certo punto dal continuare a contare i minuti.

– Non c’è modo che Kurt Hummel possa incontrarti più di una volta nel giro di  _giorni_  senza che venga sequestrato. E quel genere di attività le abbiamo sempre svolte insieme.

– Non mi pare di essere una creatura così mostruosa da aver bisogno di  _rapire_  una persona per godere della sua compagnia.

– Godere di  _cosa_?! Ti viene un principio di otite ogni volta che lo hai intorno, tanto ti inveisce addosso con quella vocetta stridula!

– Non è  _affatto_  stridula, la sua voce!

– Scricciolo, qui stiamo impazzendo e tu hai fatto qualche danno senza che io abbia potuto accorgermene.

– Non sono un moccioso, Coop, non lo sono più da un pezzo.

– Beh, non mi pare, dal tuo comportamento degli ultimi tempi: non ci sei mai, non dici dove vai, non--

– Cosa sei, mia madre?!

– Credo stia venendo fuori il programma “Genitore rompicoglioni di figlio adolescente” che tuo padre deve avermi impiantato e che non ho mai avuto l’occasione di usare.

– Ha chiamato un programma con quel nome?

– No, ma la definizione è calzante. Mi devi delle spiegazioni!

– Scherzi?  _Tu_  sei l’automa e devi rispondere  _a me_  delle tue azioni, non il contrario!

– Scricciolo, che diamine succede? Non ti sei mai fatto di questi problemi.

– Perché tu non sei mai stato così insopportabilmente  _molesto_  e ficcanaso!

– ... ti rendi conto che abbiamo vissuto per quasi un decennio in una cella di sei metri per sei, e anche la parte vivibile del Nascondiglio non aveva gli ambienti particolarmente più ampi, e non ti è  _mai_  venuto in mente di definirmi così?

– Si vede che ora inizio ad avere problemi di spazio!

– No, non è lo spazio.

– Certo che lo è.

Cooper lo squadrò per qualche secondo – Kurt Hummel è uno stupido moccioso isterico.

– Kurt  _non è_  un moccioso e se era isterico è perché non credo che a nessuno piaccia essere rapito!

–  _Ohmioddio_ , scricciolo,  _hai una cotta_!

Nightbird scattò in piedi, rovesciando la sedia e boccheggiando – Non è vero!

– Ho guardato tutto  _Sex and the City_ , so riconoscere i sintomi!

– Ah beh, allora che parlo a fare.

– Ti sei preso una cotta per Kurt Hummel!

– E se anche  _fosse_?!

– Non puoi! E poi, come  _diavolo hai fatto_?! Non tollera la tua vista, preferiva farsi salvare da quell’altra bietola piuttosto che passare un solo secondo di più con te, e questo dovrebbe rendere l’idea di quanto ti considerasse _repellente_...

– Non mi considerava  _repellente_! E comunque doveva solo imparare a conoscermi!

– ... ok scricciolo, chiariamo la situazione in modo che anche il tuo cervello annebbiato possa capirmi: in una storia come la nostra esistono solo tre tipi di personaggi. Il Buono, ovvero la defunta bietola e quella che stiamo coltivando adesso, Il Cattivo, cioè  _tu_ , e La Fanciulla, che in questo caso ha le poco muliebri forme di Kurt Hummel. E l’unica,  _sola_  equazione esistente è che Il Buono conquista La Fanciulla. Fine. C’è una letteratura sterminata e anche una filmografia immane in merito.

– Cazzate.

– Ah no, e lo sai meglio di me. Kurt Hummel non  _può_  averti voluto frequentare.

Il trillo di un sms suonò dalla tasca di Nightbird, che si sincerò ghignando del mittente – A quanto pare, invece sì.

Cooper lo fissò come se stesse per avere un cortocircuito – L’unica giustificazione a cui posso pensare è che... oh no. No. Dimmi che non hai continuato a fingerti quel tizio del museo di Bitolaman!

Nightbird si volse, ignorandolo.

– Ecco che tutto torna. Scricciolo, ma sei impazzito? Non capisci che non è interessato a  _te_ , ma a quell’altro che _manco esiste_? Quel tizio, Blaine,  _non esiste_ , non sei  _tu_  e non lo sarai mai!

Il criminale alzò uno sguardo furente su di lui – E chi lo dice?  _Tu_? Se avessi continuato ad andare a scuola dalla Pillsbury, se- io avrei potuto essere lui.

– No, non avresti potuto. Perché tu sei Nightbird, non Blaine: tu non lavori nel museo di Bietolaman, tu non usi quei cavolo di papillon, i musical li guardi a tempo perso perché la tua sola ed unica occupazione, il tuo  _unico_  interesse, è diventare ciò che hai sempre sognato di essere, il Genio del Ma--

– Forse allora non voglio più  _essere_  il Genio del Male, Coop! Ci hai mai pensato? Non sono una stupida macchina programmabile come  _te_ , io,  _io posso scegliere_!

Cooper sembrò afflosciarsi, lasciando ricadere le braccia, le spalle, persino l’espressione – Il solo scopo della mia vita è occuparmi di te perché ho un programma che mi permette di  _volerti bene_ , non di obbedirti come un, come un _tostapane_ ; ed è esattamente per questo che vedo dove può portarti questa stupida cotta, ad avere il cuore infranto perché verrà il giorno in cui Kurt Hummel scoprirà chi--

– No, non succederà.

– Non puoi esserne sicuro! Guarda che casino è successo con i tuoi piani del passato, non puoi prevedere tutto, specie gli umani!

– Mi basta smettere di essere Nightbird: sparire e continuare a vivere come Blaine, è perfetto così.

– Non puoi.

– Ah sì? Perché, perché tu vuoi impedirmelo?

– Non ti ho mai impedito niente, scricciolo.

– Tranne adesso, adesso che sei in modalità--

– Io ho appoggiato  _qualunque_  tua decisione perché, finché ti avesse reso felice, qualunque cosa era ok. Qualunque. Ma  _non_  prenderti una cotta per qualcuno che ti costringerà a negare chi sei e a vivere in un farsa fino al giorno in cui ti spezzerà il cuore – perché  _lo sai_  che succederà!

– No, non succederà.

– Non puoi chiedermi di rimanere qui a guardare mentre succede, scricciolo.

– E chi te lo chiede, Coop? Chi... chi ha detto che voglio che tu rimanga qui?

– … Non… non mi vuoi qui?

– No, Coop: sei stato programmato per allevarmi e il tuo compito dovrebbe essere finito da  _un pezzo_ , non so proprio che diavolo ti tengo ancora intorno a fare!

E mentre Nightbird, gelato, rimaneva lì a domandarsi se davvero poteva aver  _pensato_ , figurarsi  _pronunciato_  quelle parole, Cooper scattò in piedi, senza smettere di fissarlo: rimase qualche secondo così, nel silenzio innaturale della stanza, poi distolse lo sguardo e, muovendosi in un modo spaventosamente meccanico, uscì dalla stanza; a passo lento, testa alta, guardando fisso di fronte a sé.

E, dal modo in cui non lo aveva fatto agitando le braccia, gridando o sbattendo la porta come sempre, in un’eterna scena madre da primo attore di soap scadenti, Nightbird seppe che non era per scherzo o per stizza, ma solo perché se n’era andato davvero. Davvero e per sempre, questa volta.

Gli sembrò che stesse tremando la terra sotto i suoi piedi, che la stanza fosse piena di un vento denso e ronzante, e si poggiò contro la parete; sollevando lo sguardo, non sapeva dire quanti minuti dopo, si accorse che era quasi di fronte ad una finestra e che fuori era notte e che quindi il vetro gli rimandava la sua immagine quasi nitida come uno specchio. Vide i capelli modellati dal gel, la divisa nera e blu, la maschera, tutte cose che indossava subito dopo gli appuntamenti con Kurt, appena rimesso piede alla base.

Guardò se stesso,  _Nightbird_ , e gli parve di vedere tutto ciò che odiava di più e che non voleva essere; cos’era stata, quella, in fondo? Una vita di fallimenti e sconfitte, e lui era stanco di sentirsi un fallito ed uno sconfitto.

Ruotò lentamente il quadrante dell’orologio e il vetro gli rimandò, dopo un aggiustamento di un istante, come quando si sintonizza un canale alla televisione, i ricci corti ma comunque scomposti di Blaine, la sua t-shirt bianca con il papillon giallo canarino, come i risvolti delle maniche corte e i pantaloni: restò per qualche secondo a fissare quella persona che era lui ma allo stesso tempo non lo era e si costrinse a sorridere, vedendo il suo riflesso che sorrideva di rimando.

Ma sì: lui era Blaine. Blaine era la possibilità che non gli era mai stata concessa di essere una persona felice,  _libera_ , e lui non voleva lasciarsela sfuggire.

E poi il mondo sarebbe stato molto meglio, senza Nightbird.

Tanto che senso aveva essere ancora Nightbird, senza Cooper che gli spazzolava il mantello dai peli di gatto che sembrava attirare come un panno elettrostatico, che gli passava il gel la mattina e che era sempre un passo dietro di lui, più fedele della sua stessa ombra, più caro di qualunque altra cosa prima di conoscere Kurt, ma anche adesso – perché altrimenti non avrebbe dovuto fare  _così_ male.

Meglio che Nightbird se ne andasse, sparisse insieme a Cooper, e non gli facesse più così male.

 

~*~

 

Kurt continuava a rompersi la testa: c’era troppa roba a cui tenere dietro e iniziava ad impazzire.

In quel momento stava cercando di gestire, per l’esattezza, ad una crisi isterica di Rachel, che aveva appena scoperto di aver sbranato, in un impeto di fame nervosa, i  _suoi_  hamburger di carne, invece di quegli inquietanti affari di seitan che comprava per sé e adesso si strappava i capelli parlando di karma, poveri maialini sacrificati sull’altare dell’egoismo umano, di ideali infranti e non capiva bene cosa, dalla porta chiusa a doppia mandata, la musica accesa e la finestra spalancata sul traffico della città – avrebbe fatto detonare una bomba, pur di impedire ai gemiti disperati della sua coinquilina di giungere alle sue orecchie in modo nitido; come se questo non fosse stato sufficiente, la sua scrivania era ingombra dei bozzetti quasi finiti per la consegna dell’indomani al professore  _e_  dagli appunti che stava ammucchiando insieme a Blaine sul prossimo, oscuro piano di Nightbird; e infine, come se tutto questo non fosse stato sufficiente, aveva il letto completamente  _invaso_ di vestiti vomitati fuori dal suo armadio in una crisi di nervi alla “Non ho niente da mettermi” che coincideva, guarda tu la sfiga, con gli ultimi dieci minuti prima di uscire per andare al ristorante dove Blaine lo avrebbe aspettato di lì a breve. O forse era causata esattamente da quello, in effetti.

Resistette a fatica a mettersi le mani nei capelli, terrorizzato al pensiero di rovinare l’acconciatura che aveva impiegato  _trentasette minuti_  a fissare in quella esatta posizione: doveva ancora prenderci la mano, con questa cosa dell’avere, dopo  _anni_  di sogni, un ragazzo – e non uno a caso, ma uno bello, gentile, educato, che aveva la sua stessa passione per i musical, che adorava le sue stesse attrici, che leggeva le sue stesse riviste, che gli apriva la portiera del taxi, che insisteva per pagare quando uscivano insieme, che gli regalava fiori e mandava sms cretini ogni giorno.

Kurt Hummel aveva un ragazzo, uno splendido esemplare di ragazzo di nome Blaine e questa cosa lo rendeva talmente su di giri che la normale ansia da abbigliamento stava raggiungendo dimensioni epiche.

– Calma – si impose, avvicinandosi alla finestra di spalle e fissando il suo letto come un nemico da affrontare – Sono il re degli outfit, riesco a far sembrare una sofisticata ragazza di Metrocity persino  _Rachel_ , figurarsi se proprio _io_ posso fallire l’abbigliamento per--

E si bloccò, ghiacciato, perché le sue spalle avevano toccato qualcosa che  _non_  doveva esserci, perché lì, all’altezza delle sue spalle, doveva esserci il  _vuoto_  della finestra aperta, e invece c’era  _qualcosa_.

– Ma guarda che carino, ti stavi preparando per me, Kurt?

Con una mossa felina, dettata dal terrore e dall’istinto di conservazione, piuttosto che da doti atletiche che non aveva mai avuto, Kurt balzò all’indietro voltandosi al contempo verso la finestra, sul cui cornicione, come se alle sue spalle non vi fossero diversi piani di vuoto, sedeva qualcuno: il ragazzo squadrò un tizio dalle spalle pompate, fasciato in una tuta rossa e arancio che evidenziava un fisico scolpito, una maschera scarlatta sul viso e due occhi che lo fissavano al di sopra di un ghigno divertito.

– C-chi sei? – esclamò, non riuscendo ad impedirsi di balbettare.

– Oh già, non mi sono ancora presentato: mi chiamo Titan e sono il tuo nuovo supereroe.

– Il mio  _cosa_?

Alle sue spalle, Rachel sembrò colpire la porta – Kurt? Non solo non mi stai ascoltando, ma ti sei anche messo a telefonare?

Prima di riuscire a urlare qualcosa tipo  _Quanto puoi essere egocentrica, Rachel!_  o un più realistico  _Chiama l’esercito, c’è un pazzo sulla mia finestra!_ , Kurt si sentì afferrare per un braccio e sollevare di peso.

– Meglio cercare un po’ di privacy – ghignò Titan, tirandolo su come fosse stato una bambola e infilando la finestra.

E Kurt, trovatosi a mezz’aria sul buio della sera e con le luci delle auto in coda e dei locali sotto di sé, gridò – o avrebbe voluto riuscirci, visto che gli uscì solo una specie di miagolio strozzato.

– Hey, hey, calmati – rise Titan, stringendoselo contro il petto con un braccio che sembrava di acciaio, svolazzando sulla città come fosse una passeggiata qualsiasi – Immagino che al primo appuntamento si possa essere emozionati…

–  _Quale_  primo appuntamento?! – trovò la forza di gridare Kurt, azzardando persino un pugno contro il suo petto (e facendosi male) – Questo è un  _sequestro_! Mettimi subito  _giù_!

– Hai le idee un po’ confuse, mi pare: i criminali sequestrano, i supereroi... beh,  _no_.

– Chi diamine sei, tu? – ripeté Kurt, iniziando a sentirsi davvero spaventato: erano a decine di metri dal suolo e questo tizio sembrava essere davvero in possesso di superpoteri, come se Nightbird non fosse abbastanza.

– Te l’ho detto: mi chiamo Titan e sono il nuovo supereroe di Metrocity. Immagino che per te sia difficile abituarti a considerare  _me_  la tua nuova cotta dopo Metroman...

– La mia nuova  _cosa_?

– Oh, hai ragione, hai ragione! Prima devo salvarti la vita, giusto?

E così, come nulla fosse, la presa sulla sua schiena sparì e Kurt si trovò a cadere a velocità spaventosa verso il suolo: chiuse gli occhi, gridando e aspettando lo schianto, ma si ritrovò afferrato come una bambola di pezza per un braccio e stretto di nuovo contro il petto d’acciao di Titan, che commentò ridendo – Ecco, salvataggio effettuato: meglio così?

– Tu sei un pazzo! – gridò Kurt, ma la voce gli uscì come un miagolio spento per il terrore e lo spavento: mai, mai in tutta la sua vita aveva avuto un terrore del genere, tranne quando suo padre ebbe il primo infarto, ma lì almeno c’erano Carole ed i suoi amici e la speranza di guarigione a tenerlo in piedi; ora non c’era  _niente_  ad ancorarlo, perché la sua vita era appesa ai capricci di un folle vestito di rosso che lo strava trattando come un pupazzo, delirando di  _coppia_  e  _appuntamenti_. Mai aveva temuto per la sua vita quando era Nightbird a sequestrarlo, Nightbird che aveva più ergastoli che anni sulle spalle, Nightbird che lo prendeva in giro e minacciava, ma non aveva messo mai a rischio la sua incolumità. E  _questo_ , questo era il nuovo protettore di Metrocity?

– Me-mett-mettimi  _giù_! – riuscì a balbettare con voce strozzata.

– D’accordo.

E Titan lo mise  _giù_ , certo, ma in cima al Metrocity Empire Building, ovvero a sessanta piani dal suolo: Kurt, terrorizzato dal mare di luci che brillavano nel buio là sotto, come se cielo e terra si fossero capovolti, indietreggiò disperato verso l’ascensore che si ergeva su quello che, per fortuna, era il penultimo livello, quello in cui i temerari e le coppie particolarmente incoscienti andavano a rimirare la città, protetti dalla balaustra.

– Sei-sei un  _folle_.

– Naa, solo un supereroe. Strano che la prendi così male, Kurt, non facevi tutto ‘sto casino quando Metroman ti salvava.

– Perché Metroman mi  _salvava_ , appunto! Non mi terrorizzava sbatacchiandomi a decine di metri dal suolo, come un pazzo! E tu,  _tu_  saresti il nuovo  _difensore_  di Metrocity? Persino Nightbird ha più coscienza di te, ed è tutto dire!

– Su, di me puoi fidarti, sono l’eroe buono!

– Ma se non so nemmeno chi diavolo tu sia! Nessuno ti ha mai menzionato neppure al giornale!

– Oh, giusto, giusto! – esclamò Titan, avanzando baldanzoso – Pronto per il colpo di scena?

E, con un gesto veloce, si sfilò la maschera rossa, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Kurt.

– … Dave?

– Sorpresa! È una figata, eh?

– Ma come...?

– Sono di un altro pianeta! I miei poteri aspettavano che Metroman lasciasse il posto libero e adesso sono io l’eroe, non è fichissimo?

La mente di Kurt fissava terrorizzata il suo ex compagno di scuola, il jock, il bullo, quello che era talmente spaventato dalla sua omosessualità che si sfogava malmenando e rovinando la vita di chi non era “normale”, la  _sua_ , per esempio; pensò a questo e poi ai poteri smisurati di Metroman, e si sentì gelare – Oh mio Dio...

– Forte, eh? E adesso nessuno ci romperà le palle se vorremo stare insieme.

– Chi? – esclamò, troppo stordito da quanto stava accadendo attorno a lui; aveva bisogno di Blaine, di parlare con lui, di metterlo in guardia per capire se c’era qualcosa che si potesse fare... ma soprattutto aveva bisogno di  _Blaine_ , perché era spaventato come mai in tutta la sua vita, e niente al mondo gli sembrava più desiderabile di essere stretto tra le sue braccia.

– Noi!

– Non c’è un  _noi_ , Dave! Non ci sarà  _mai_  un noi, come puoi aver pensato...

– Perché? Che c’è che non va? Le cose sono cambiate da quando lavoriamo insieme, ci parliamo, non ti ho più--

– Ti prego, dimmi che stai scherzando – balbettò Kurt, sconvolto – Dave, tu hai reso la mia vita  _un inferno_ , quando eravamo alle superiori: il fatto che io ti abbia perdonato, il fatto che io abbia capito che ti comportavi in quel modo perché soffrivi per un conflitto tra la tua omosessualità e come ti sentivi in dovere di essere per soddisfare le aspettative della tua famiglia e non essere vittima di bullismo da parte del resto della scuola, non significa che io possa provare altro che amicizia nei tuoi confronti – e anche quella mi è costata  _fatica_.

Di colpo, Dave sembrò perdere tutta la sua baldanza, come fosse tornato quello di prima, il ragazzo paffuto e fondamentalmente insicuro che era sempre stato – Perché? – ripeté – Adesso io, noi...

–  _Adesso_ , ovvero prima che tu diventassi questa persona che ho davanti, Titan o come ti chiami, tu eri cambiato, certo, ma... Dave, tu hai passato tutto il tempo al McKinley a lanciarmi nei cassonetti, a tirarmi addosso libri, granite e a buttarmi contro i muri e gli armadietti come se io fossi stato meno di niente – e tu e quelle altre bestie mi avete ridotto al punto da pensare di poter  _davvero_  essere niente! Ancora adesso non so come io abbia potuto sopravvivere al terrore di andare a scuola ogni mattina, se non avessi avuto mio padre e i miei amici a supportarmi: posso perdonare quello che hai fatto, l’ho fatto a fatica, perché ora vedo che sei una persona migliore... ma non si può perdonare la violenza, nemmeno se è giustificata dalla paura: non potrei mai pensare, anche se ti considerassi il mio tipo – cosa che non è – di avere una relazione con te, con una persona che mi ha fatto del male _ripetutamente_  per anni, fisicamente e psicologicamente. E non è questione di perdono, è che se sei stato in grado di fare una cosa del genere una volta, vuol dire che potresti farlo  _ancora_ , e io-io non potrei  _mai_  vivere con una persona che  _so_  avermi fatto del male, perché... perché è contro ogni istinto di conservazione, perché mio padre mi ha insegnato che io sono  _importante_ , perché la mia persona lo è e perché merito qualcuno che abbia cura di me – non che debba farmi temere per la mia incolumità.

Dave lo fissò durante quel lungo sfogo, vomitato così in fretta che a volte le parole si erano accavallate, sempre più ferito e sempre più infuriato: perché  _lui_  ce l’aveva messa tutta, aveva chiesto scusa e aveva fatto del suo meglio per cambiare,  _perché_ Kurt non poteva fidarsi e basta, perché?

– Mi dispiace, Dave – bisbigliò Kurt – Adesso, ti prego, portami giù.

– No.

– Dave, a quest’ora l’ascensore non funziona di sicuro, come posso-

– No!

– Che vuol dire “no”?

– Ho fatto del mio meglio! E sono un  _supereroe_ , adesso,  _perché_  non capisci? Perché, per una volta, non può essere tutto  _facile_?!

– Dave, calmati!

Ma non serviva, perché ad ogni  _perché?_  Dave si avvicinava di più, sempre più addolorato e arrabbiato e a Kurt sembrò di essere di nuovo al McKinley, davanti ad un jock arrabbiato e disperato per motivi che riusciva a capire ma non a giustificare, ma che in compenso poteva solo  _temere_ ; si schiacciò sempre di più contro contro la parete alle sue spalle e Dave lo afferrò per le braccia e lo sollevò come fosse niente, spingendo la bocca contro la sua, e Kurt si sentì gelare e non poteva neppure tentare di allontanarlo, perché le braccia erano bloccate e comunque niente avrebbe potuto spostare quel colosso d’acciaio.

Dave si staccò e lo fissò in cerca di una rassicurazione, ma la sola cosa che ottenne fu vedere ciò che gli sembrava non essere mai sparito dalla sua mente, i corridoi claustrofobici del McKinley, gli occhi di Kurt pieni di lacrime e di _paura_  e di terrore e di desiderio di fuggire, di scappare dalla sua stretta; ma lui non  _voleva_  questo,  _perché_  doveva finire di nuovo così? Era un  _supereroe_ adesso, era l’uomo più forte di tutto il cazzo di mondo, perché doveva ancora avere tutta quella fottuta  _paura_  di essere rifiutato, rifiutato da quel ragazzo che poteva stringere fino a spezzare le ossa, ma che riusciva risolutamente a tenerlo  _fuori_ , fuori dal suo cuore e dalla sua vita.

Kurt tirò su col naso e, resosi conto che non poteva divincolarsi in alcun modo, singhiozzò disperato – Blaine, _Blaine_ , aiuto, aiuto, aiutoaiutoaiutoaiuto, Blaine--

E Dave, semplicemente, sentì  _qualcosa_  rompersi e, con un’ultima stretta alle braccia del ragazzo, lo scagliò sul pavimento, allontanandosi camminando all’indietro, come se fosse  _lui_  quello più spaventato, e, dandosi una spinta così forte che le finestre del palazzo si spaccarono per più e più piani, saltò, balzando in aria, lontano da lì, lontano da Kurt, lontano da ogni speranza di  _essere_  con Kurt, di essere la persona che sapeva che Kurt avrebbe potuto aiutarlo ad essere e non sarebbe mai stato.

Perchè, in fondo, era tutta colpa sua sin dall’inizio, perché avrebbe potuto essere  _diverso_ , non riversare sugli altri le sue paure, ma non l’aveva fatto, aveva scelto la via più vigliacca, e ciò che era peggio era che non poteva incolpare altri che sé stesso. Perché se sei stato cattivo si può perdonare, forse, ma mai dimenticare, mai cancellare quel che si è fatto, e lui lo stava imparando a sue spese.

 

~*~

 

– B-Blaine?

– Kurt, dove sei? Sto entrando ora al ristorante.

– No, sono... Blaine, vienimi a prendere, ti prego...

Nightbird si fermò, le rose in pugno, ghiacciato davanti alla porta del ristorante – Kurt, che succede? Stai male? Dimmi dove sei.

– Vieni qui, ti prego--

– Arrivo subito, Kurt, arrivo immediatamente, ma dimmi  _dove_  sei.

– M-metrocity Emp-empire Building, su, ultimo p-piano.

Nightbird avrebbe voluto chiedergli come e che diavolo ci facesse lassù, ma preferì iniziare a correre, le rose ancora strette nel pugno senza che neppure si accorgesse che erano lì.

 

~*~

 

– Ti senti meglio?

Kurt aprì lentamente gli occhi, il viso affondato nella spalla di Blaine, così stretto contro il suo fianco che la schiena iniziava a indolenzirsi – Non lo so.

– Almeno non tremi più – rispose Nightbird, rimboccandogli con cura il plaid sulla spalla, posandogli un bacio sui capelli – Vuoi una cioccolata calda?

Kurt aveva la protesta sulla punta della lingua, perché  _le calorie_ , ma invece gli riuscì solo di annuire, cullato nel tepore del divano: Blaine lo accomodò delicatamente contro il bracciolo e sparì in cucina, tornando di lì a poco con due tazze, porgendogliene una con un sorriso; lui l’accettò, portandosela alle labbra e inspirando quel profumo meraviglioso – era la  _sua_ polvere per cioccolata calda, quella che gli aveva insegnato a preparare sua madre e che lui aveva continuato a produrre in dosi industriali ogni primo ottobre per sé e per suo padre (e ora per Rachel e gli altri amici).

Rimasero in silenzio e a Kurt sembrò di riuscire a respirare di nuovo, nel minuscolo divano del suo loft mezzo cadente, Blaine davanti a lui a fissarlo come fosse stato la più delicata e preziosa delle creature, sfiorandolo di tanto in tanto per fargli capire che era lì, ma che non voleva imporgli il minimo contatto fisico indesiderato.

Ed era  _bello_. Era confortante, era protetto e gli sembrava di non essersi mai sentito così amato come quando Blaine era uscito dalle porte dell’ascensore, tallonato da un uomo della sicurezza, e lo aveva preso tra le braccia, continuando a ripetere  _Sono qui, va tutto bene, sono qui adesso_.

Posò la sua tazza sul tavolino ingombro di riviste e Blaine fece lo stesso, chiedendo – Non ne vuoi più? La riporto in cucina? – ma Kurt, semplicemente, gli scivolò in braccio, rannicchiandosi contro il suo collo.

– Ho solo bisogno di stare qui – bisbigliò. Al sicuro, protetto e amato.

 

~*~

 

Pochi giorni dopo, Kurt era di nuovo se stesso e lui e Blaine erano in procinto di uscire dal museo di Metroman per quella cena che era saltata inaspettatamente.

Era tutto perfetto e Nightbird non poteva sentirsi più felice – o quasi: quando doveva tornare al Municipio, nel buio e nella solitudine di quelle stanze, credeva di impazzire; Cooper non era tornato e lui era troppo spaventato al pensiero di andare nella vecchia base e non trovarlo neppure lì, perciò viveva per quelle ore, sempre di più, che trascorreva con Kurt.

– Meglio, oggi? – chiese, come faceva ogni mattina da quella traumatica serata.

Kurt sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle – Meglio. Mi sembra tutto meglio, quando ci sei tu intorno.

Nightbird tacque, perché Kurt sembrava rifiutarsi ossessivamente di raccontare cosa fosse accaduto quella sera, tranne balbettare  _ho rivisto un tizio che mi tormentava quando ero a scuola e lui ci ha provato e mi ha terrorizzato e non ne voglio parlare adesso, ti prego._

Kurt fece una risatina, scuotendo il capo – Scusami Blaine – allungò una mano, coprendo quella del suo ragazzo – Prometto che ti spiegherò tutto con calma, ma… non stasera. Stasera voglio pensare solo a non sprecare questo appuntamento una seconda volta.

– È un invito a distrarti?

Il ragazzo sollevò un sopracciglio con aria divertita e Nightbird si sporse verso di lui, posando le labbra contro le sue in un bacio rapido e poi un altro e un altro ancora, finché Kurt, ridacchiando, gli prese il viso con una mano e facendo involontariamente scivolare l’altra lungo il suo avambraccio, ruotando il quadrante dell’orologio.

Così, quando si staccò, davanti ai suoi occhi comparvero le labbra di Blaine e gli occhi color ambra di Blaine, ma avvolti dalla maschera nera di Nightbird, così come i ricci scomposti erano ora perfettamente gestiti dal gel e il suo lungo mantello blu e nero gli pioveva dalle spalle come le ali di un corvo.

E Kurt si scostò con un singulto, così sconvolto che fece cadere la sedia alle sue spalle.

– Che c’è? – chiese Nightbird, tendendo una mano verso di lui e rendendosi conto, in quel momento, dei  _suoi_  guanti neri e della sua divisa e che,  _merda_ , aveva ripreso il suo aspetto. Squadrò Kurt con occhi disperati – Ascolta, posso spiegare...

– Cosa?!  _Cosa_  vorresti spiegare?!

E, prima ancora che il criminale potesse tendersi ad afferrarlo, Kurt corse fuori dalla sala del ristorante, Nightbird alle sue calcagna, incurante delle grida spaventate degli altri avventori.

– Kurt! Fermati, ti prego, posso...

Disperato, Nightbird saltò in auto e iniziò a prendere la strada in direzione della metro, cercando e trovando l’altro ad un incrocio deserto, tanto che lasciò l’auto lì dove si trovava, lottando con il pulsante per segnalare la sosta e beccando invece quello per rendere il mezzo invisibile, e lo inseguì a piedi – Kurt, io... perdonami, non è come--

– Non è come credo? E come sarebbe, sentiamo! – gridò l’altro, voltandosi furente – Mi hai  _ingannato_! Pensavo che fossi  _migliore_ di così, pensavo che fossi solo un criminale perennemente votato alla sconfitta, ma in fondo una persona quasi decente, non un mostro che--

– Non volevo ingannarti! È successo e avevo l’occasione di conoscerti e ho pensato--

– Cosa?!

Nightbird rimase a fissarlo, sconvolto, ripensando a Cooper e ai suoi catastrofici pronostici – Aveva ragione Coop, ho sbagliato tutto.

– Abbiamo sbagliato in due – rispose Kurt, gli occhi pieni di rabbia e lacrime, voltandosi e andando via, lasciandolo lì; si costrinse a camminare ancora, fino al primo angolo, e lì non riuscì a trattenersi e si volse, guardando il criminale che stava terrorizzando la città lì, distrutto quanto lui, tanto che per un istante, per un solo attimo pensò che forse,  _forse_  poteva chiedergli di spiegarsi, chiedere davvero  _perché_  lo avesse fatto, perché Nightbird non aveva niente da guadagnare da lui e allora forse,  _forse_...

Ma l’orgoglio ferito, il cuore sanguinante ebbero la meglio, e Kurt girò l’angolo.

Nightbird rimase in piedi in mezzo a quell’incrocio deserto e ripensò a Cooper che illustrava il suo ennesimo fallimento annunciato con la più banale delle equazioni:  _in una storia come la nostra esistono solo tre tipi di personaggi. Il Buono, ovvero la defunta bietola e quella che stiamo coltivando adesso, Il Cattivo, cioè tu, e La Fanciulla, che in questo caso ha le poco muliebri forme di Kurt Hummel. E l’unica, sola equazione esistente è che Il Buono conquista La Fanciulla. Fine._

Ecco, appunto.

La storia finiva lì, lì dove gli altri, i  _buoni_  che aveva incrociato sin dall’infanzia, avevano deciso che dovesse finire: perché non importava che in tutta la sua carriera si fosse sforzato di non ferire mai nessuno, spostando i suoi assurdi combattimenti con Metroman in luoghi in cui non si potesse nuocere alla popolazione, che da quando aveva preso possesso della città si fosse operato progressivamente per rimetterla in ordine, spinto da Kurt che lamentava la sporcizia e l’abbandono dei luoghi nei quali aveva amato passeggiare prima, nulla di tutto questo aveva senso, visto che alla fine era riuscito a spezzare il cuore delle uniche persone che avesse mai amato, Kurt e Cooper, e a provocare la morte del suo avversario, la cosa più simile ad un amico avesse mai avuto.

Lui non sarebbe  _mai_  potuto essere Blaine, perché Blaine non esisteva e forse, se si fosse mostrato a Kurt col suo vero volto, tutto quello non sarebbe mai successo, perché Blaine non era ciò che Nightbird non poteva essere, come aveva sempre pensato: Blaine era ciò che Nightbird era sotto la sua maschera.

Peccato che se ne fosse accorto solo adesso, ora che veniva ricacciato a forza nel ruolo che gli competeva, che gli avevano assegnato sin dall’inizio della sua storia, che si era scelto.

Lui era Il Cattivo.

E, visto che i cattivi alla fine muoiono, era il caso di darsi da fare per organizzare la sua esecuzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Auguri a chi festeggia o a chi si limiterà a sbranare uova di cioccolato ♡


	10. Capitolo IX: Dove il Male tenta di tornare ad essere malvagio ma, visto che non è portato, gli va storta. Che strano

Nightbird si trascinò lentamente verso il laboratorio segreto.

Strano, in realtà: da quando avevano preso il controllo della città (meglio: da quando la disgrazia di dover controllare quella _stupida_ città gli era capitata tra capo e collo), lui e Cooper si erano trasferiti a vivivere al Municipio – perché era bello avere una specie di casa vera; eppure, dopo la batosta più atroce della sua vita, le gambe lo avevano portato automaticamente al laboratorio, quell’edificio senza finestre, con i muri grigio scuro, pieno di roba elettronica e col pavimento macchiato di olio e vernice, lo stesso aspetto fatiscente che aveva quando ci si erano rifugiati per la prima volta tanti anni prima.

Nightbird accese le luci, guardandosi intorno: non era cambiato niente, c’era solo più polvere, più freddo, più silenzio, più... beh, _meno_. Non c’era più Cooper.

Aveva sperato, o forse semplicemente il suo cervello non aveva saputo elaborare una realtà diversa da quella, che l’automa fosse lì, ancora offeso e impegnato a fare le pulizie distruggendo qualunque cosa il piumino o lo strofinaccio toccassero – ma non c’era; girò lentamente per tutti gli stanzoni, come se potesse essere in un quello successivo, come se la sua assenza nell’unico luogo che avesse mai chiamato “casa” potesse essere impensabile, come se i muri non potessero avere lo stesso colore, senza la sua presenza.

Arrivò nella sua vecchia stanza e, appeso sul grosso armadio di ferro che conteneva i suoi abiti, vide, involto in una cappa protettiva, il suo _Outfit per il prossimo duello con Bietola II_. Lo estrasse in un gran fruscio di plastica, la stoffa nera e blu, il pettorale nero e argento, i guanti, la cintura... e si domandò perché diamine Coop parlasse sempre di _nuovo costume_ se alla fine gli rifilava più o meno sempre la stessa cosa.

Si tolse la tuta che aveva ed indossò quella nuova, voltandosi istintivamente verso lo specchio, e non gli parve mai di averlo fatto così lentamente, senza l’automa che agganciava il mantello o allacciava la cintura o lo inseguiva per lucidare gli stivali: rimase a fissare i capelli ancora perfettamente in piega, la stoffa nera e lucida del costume, il luccichio delle placche di metallo sulle spalle e sul petto, il grosso logo nero e argento luccicante ( _Coop, perché ‘sta stoffa luccica?_ , _Aumenta la tua visibilità al buio._ , _Ma sembra che l’ho rotolata nei glitter!_ , _Beh, si intona con il gel!_ ) sul mantello.

L’indomani sarebbe stato il Grande Giorno, avrebbe sfidato l’eroe che lui stesso aveva creato, avrebbe combattuto e, con sollievo, sarebbe stato arrestato: sarebbe tornato nel posto in cui era cresciuto, dietro le pareti verdi e azzurre della sua cella di massima sicurezza, la città sarebbe stata salvata e tutto sarebbe tornato a posto. Cioè _niente_ sarebbe tornato a posto per lui, perché la sequela di ergastoli che lo attendeva, stavolta, avrebbe dovuto scontarla da solo e si accorse che non ci aveva mai pensato prima, perché _solo_ era qualcosa che non era mai esistito.

Ripensò al volto ferito di Cooper, di Kurt, e si disse che forse, chiuso là dentro, sarebbe almeno riuscito a smettere fare del male alle uniche persone che avesse mai amato – ironico, vero? Il resto della città poteva accusarlo di avergli sfondato un muro di casa, o il cofano della macchina, i vetri di una stanza, rubato una decina di articoli dal negozio, ma le uniche volte in cui aveva fatto davvero del male a qualcuno erano state quelle.

Aveva una cazzo di mira invidiabile.

O forse avevano semplicemente ragione tutti quelli che gli avevano sempre detto che era un mostro.

L’indomani sarebbe stato il Grande Giorno in cui avrebbe chiuso il sipario sulla sua fallimentare esistenza, ma mancavano ancora tante ore e quindi, esattamente come faceva da bambino con la coperta quando tornava dalla scuola di miss Pillsbury, si avvolse nel mantello e si sedette in un angolo della stanza, aspettando. Forse che la porta si aprisse o che il cellulare suonasse, forse solo che il sole si sbrigasse a sorgere.

Chissà se Shuester gli avrebbe permesso di tenersi almeno quell’ultimo mantello.

 

~*~

 

L’ultimo robot che aveva costruito gli era valso il plauso di Cooper: era stato un bel lavoro, perché la realizzazione di quella specie di grossa cabina di pilotaggio ovale, da cui partivano braccia e gambe lunghissime, comandata esclusivamente dai suoi movimenti all’interno dell’ampio abitacolo, in modo che il robot li copiasse in tempo praticamente reale, gli aveva portato via un sacco di tempo – forse perché ne aveva speso sempre di più nei panni di Blaine, in giro per la città con Kurt.

Con un sospiro pesante, e senza manco l’ombra dell’emozione che provava ogni volta che esibiva una nuova creazione al mondo, Nightbird si portò fino al municipio dove, con pirotecniche esplosioni, lanciò la sua sfida.

– Ho sentito dire che c’è un nuovo Eroe, in città! – gridò, la sua voce straordinariamente amplificata sopra le grida terrorizzate della gente (aveva spaccato un sacco di asfalto e preso a calci un paio di macchine parcheggiate e vuote in cui era inciampato, ma il danno principale che sembrava aver causato alla popolazione era stato un aumento della congestione del traffico e parecchio spavento. Va beh, il solito quindi) – Se dunque vuoi contrastare il mio dominio e liberare Metrocity dal mio giogo, fatti avanti! Ti aspetto!

E infatti attese.

E attese.

E attese ancora.

Attese al punto che la gente terrorizzata in attesa del suo nuovo eroico salvatore, ad un certo punto, se ne tornò a casa a preparare il pranzo; attese al punto, seduto nel suo enorme robot davanti alle scalinate del municipio, che poté vedere con i suoi occhi come i cittadini avevano ripreso il loro tran tran come se niente fosse – un gruppo di ragazzini gli passò addirittura davanti correndo felici dietro alla loro macchinina telecomandata.

– Non ci posso _credere_ – sbraitò furente, balzando in piedi. Creò un altro po’ di scompiglio girando per le strade nell’ora di punta del rientro dagli uffici, tanto che alla fine decise di prendere vie secondarie per raggiungere casa di Dave: con un leggero pugno sfondò la finestra del soggiorno e, usando il braccio dell’automa come un ponte, entrò nella stanza inveendo – Come, _come_ ho potuto pensare di scegliere _te_? Ma s’è mai visto che il Cattivo deve _aspettare_ che l’Eroe venga a fermarlo?! Sono stato ore lì! Un altro, meno deficiente di me, avrebbe potuto commettere un genocidio, radere al suolo tutto, e _tu_ dov’eri?!

Dave lo accolse nella sua divisa di Titan sbriciolata di patatine (Cooper l’aveva fatta repellente allo sporco come la sua, ma Nightbird sperò che ad un certo punto se la fosse tolta per farsi una doccia e l’avesse _lavata_ , aveva un tempo di asciugatura di 5 minuti netti!), comodamente assiso sul divano, la consolle in mano – Oh, ciao.

– Ciao? _Ciao_?! Si può sapere dove sei stato oggi? Spalmato lì a _giocare_ mentre io ti sfidavo a salvare la città?!

– Rilassati amico, finisco il livello e arrivo.

Nightbird emise una specie di ringhio che gli si strozzò in gola quando vide che no, _quello_ non era il vecchio televisore di Dave, come quella roba in fondo alla stanza – un paio di cassaforti, una pila enorme di DVD e videogiochi, diverse consolle e attrezzatura elettronica: non c’erano, l’ultima volta.

– Dove hai preso quella roba?

Il padrone di casa sembrò aver finito col suo gioco e si avvicinò a lui – Beh... in giro.

– “In giro”? Vuol dire che l’hai _rubata_?

Dave scoppiò a ridere – Beh, ‘sti super poteri li dovrò usare per qualcosa!

Il criminale, definizione che a questo punto difficilmente poteva identificare solo Nightbird, lo squadrò sconvolto – Dimmi che scherzi. Dimmelo. _Tu_ devi essere l’ _Eroe_! Quello _buono_ , rispettoso delle leggi, quello che _protegge_ , non che _ruba_!

– Oh, senti, come se tu avessi fatto chissà che danni a ‘sto posto – rispose l’altro con fare annoiato – E poi essere “l’Eroe” è solo una rottura di palle! Che ci guadagno? A Kurt non frega _niente_ di me e ha piantato un piagnisteo quando--

– Kurt? Hai detto _Kurt_? Quindi... quindi quella sera _eri tu_? – quasi gridò Nightbird, sentendosi mancare il respiro – Sei _tu_ il tizio che l’ha aggredito quella sera?

– Io non ho aggredito _nessuno_! – esclamò Dave, tra il furioso e lo spaventato. E il colpevole – Io sono l’Eroe, no? Allora perché non poteva stare _con me_? Tutti sanno che aveva una cotta per Metroman, che ho io di diverso? Se non ci devo guadagnare _niente_ con la storia dell’Eroe, allora almeno cerco di usarla per qualcosa che mi migliori la vita!

L’altro lo squadrò e, di colpo, lo capì. Capì tutto all’improvviso e il pensiero lo schiacciò per l’orrore, come una valanga.

Perché i poteri non servono a _niente_ : danno forza, potenza, capacità straordinarie, ma... ma è tutto lì.

Non conferiscono onore, coraggio, desiderio di proteggere gli indifesi, di mettere gli altri al primo posto, di sacrificarsi per salvare gente che manco conosci per il solo motivo che tu _puoi_ farlo: non sono compresi nel pacchetto dei superpoteri; non sono _quelli_ a rendere un uomo un Eroe, non erano quelli a rendere Metroman il Difensore di Metrocity.

Metroman era un Eroe perché _era_ un eroe.

Fosse stato un umano come gli altri, sarebbe magari diventato un pompiere, un poliziotto, uno che comunque sentiva di dover fare qualcosa per la collettività perché – perché no? Perché era lì, perché gli veniva bene, perché era portato per quello, o forse perché da bambino era stato un bulletto stupido e dei genitori decenti o chissà quale altra esperienza della vita lo avevano messo sulla strada giusta; i poteri avevano preso tutto questo, la gentilezza, il desiderio di aiutare, e lo avevano posto su un livello sovrumano: ecco che l’uomo che avrebbe potuto salvare la gente dai palazzi in fiamme aveva potuto essere uno in grado di fare lo stesso svolazzando dentro e fuori dai suddetti palazzi e portando fuori tutti, gatti e pesci rossi compresi, nello stesso lasso di tempo che i vigili del fuoco impiegavano per srotolare gli idranti e collegarli alle pompe dell’acqua.

Ma non erano i superpoteri: era _lui_.

Non è il mantello bianco dell’Eroe a rendere ogni suo gesto eroico: l’eroe ci deve già essere.

E nel caso di Dave, a quanto sembrava, l’Eroe _non c’era_ , come non c’era nella maggior parte delle persone; perché la maggior parte delle persone è egoista o quantomeno dedita al suo piccolo, ai fatti suoi e al massimo di quelli delle persone che ama. Nel caso di Dave, se lui era davvero _quell’ex compagno di scuola_ che Kurt gli aveva detto essere stato il suo incubo alle superiori, quel bullo che insultava e spintonava e maltrattava in generale le persone per il solo gusto di poterlo fare perché lui era uno dei “fighi della scuola”, perché era alto e aveva due braccia come tronchi d’albero, se Dave era _quel bullo_ che aveva assaltato Kurt di sera, mentre si stava dirigendo al loro appuntamento (così almeno gli aveva raccontato quella sera con una voce minuscola, a lacrime asciutte, con la fronte premuta contro il suo collo, più terrorizzato forse di quando singhiozzava) – se Dave era _quello lì_ e quindi _quell’individuo_ era _Titan_ , voleva significare solo una cosa: aveva preso i poteri di Metroman, gli immani poteri con cui Metroman aveva protetto la città per anni, e li aveva messi in mano ad una persona che non aveva ben chiaro cosa fossero il rispetto per il prossimo e il dominio di sé.

Ma, soprattutto, con una persona che viveva perennemente spaventata e che sfogava questo stress continuo nuocendo al suo prossimo.

Di tutte le cazzate della sua esistenza, _tutte_ , compreso scacciare Cooper e mentire a Kurt, _questa_ era la più _devastantemente immensa_ , perché era quella che avrebbe potuto distruggere _anche_ Cooper e Kurt di riflesso – loro, come tutta la città, come _tutto e tutti_.

– Che ne sai, _tu_ , di Kurt e di-di quella sera? _Cosa_ sai? – la voce di Dave lo riscosse: torreggiava su di lui, il rosso della divisa sembrava ardere sommessamente come la brace, e sul suo viso sembravano dibattere il panico e la rabbia – Che cazzo _sai tu_ di Kurt?

E poi qualcosa scattò nella sua testa: Nightbird poté vedere la luce nei suoi occhi cambiare, come se si fosse acceso un interruttore, e la paura sembrò dissolversi, bruciata viva dalla _furia_ – Quindi _quel cazzo di Blaine_ sei _tu!_

Nightbird sapeva che avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa, se non per rimediare nell’immediato alla monumentale tragedia che aveva innescato, almeno per salvarsi la pelle: e invece il pensiero che sì, cazzo, se _lui_ era Blaine voleva dire che _quello_ era il bullo che aveva terrorizzato anni della vita di Kurt e aveva potuto vedere in che stato una persona sarcastica, forte, brillante, che rideva in faccia all’ennesimo sequestro di un criminale come fosse nulla, potesse ridursi ad un mucchietto di gambe spalle braccia tremanti, rannicchiato su se stesso come se così potesse sparire e non farsi vedere e non essere colpito – se _quello_ era Dave Karofsky, la sola cosa che il suo cervello potesse processare era la rabbia più totale.

Che spense tutto, effettivamente (quei due neuroni che non si erano ancora impiccati per la vergogna di aver cannato così orrendamente un piano, regalando ad un bulletto del liceo il potere di poter diventare il bullo della metropoli e del _mondo_ , quantomeno): si slanciò contro Titan, colpendolo contro la mandibola di acciaio e facendosi più male che altro nel tentativo di distrarlo quel tanto da permettergli di correre verso il suo robot.

– Torna qui, _maledetto nano_! – ruggì Titan.

Nightbird fece appena in tempo a balzare nell’abitacolo e a riattivarlo che un autocarro, lanciato come fosse stato una macchinina per bambini, gli planò addosso, mancandolo solo per uno scarto fulmineo: si volse e vide Titan strappare via la balaustra di un palazzo, portandosi via metà della parete frontale dell’edificio, e poi lanciargliela addosso, travolgendo la superstrada sopraelevata.

_Se restiamo qui, farà un massacro_ , fu l’unica cosa che riuscì ad elaborare, mettendo per un istante da parte la rabbia personale; addocchiò una strada che sembrava sgombra e prese a correre in quella direzione, tirandosi dietro il suo nemico, finché non fu in vista del cantiere al momento sgombro di operai di quello che sarebbe dovuto diventare un maxi parcheggio. Non fece in tempo a raggiungerlo che Titan gli fu addosso, colpendolo e facendolo atterrare con gran fracasso al suolo, come un giocattolo di ferro: Nightbird si rialzò più in fretta che poté, cercando di valutare come salvarsi la pelle adesso che era riuscito a portare la “sua” creatura senza controllo in un luogo dove non potesse distruggere edifici e strade trafficate – il che aveva però portato ad eliminargli ogni potenziale distrazione, rendendo ogni speranza di fuga praticamente _impossibile_. Conosceva bene i poteri di Metroman, lui, ci si era scontrato ed aveva inventato modi per neutralizzarli per anni, ma oltre a dover ammettere che non c’era mai granché riuscito, adesso se li trovava davanti utilizzati in un modo completamente diverso.

– Hai finito di scappare, sfigato?

– Stavi facendo una strage, di là.

– E quindi?

Non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo una risposta del genere, vista l’ultima, cos’era, mezz’ora?, ma ricordando il ragazzo che lui e Cooper avevano addestrato aveva sperato di non doverla ascoltare; stava per ribattere quando si udì una cacofonia di elicotteri e mezzi motorizzati e un altoparlante urlò – Arrenditi, Nightbird! Sei circondato!

– Sì, _da imbecilli_ – gemette lui, guardando il patetico tentativo dell’esercito radunato in pompa magna di fermare _lui_ invece di quell’altro, che svolazzava a mezz’aria lui (niente, Cooper non ce l’aveva fatta ad insegnargli a farlo con un barlume di eleganza) e osservava perplesso quel dispiegamento, a cui iniziava ad aggiungersi una folla di curiosi sempre più nutrita.

Dava soddisfazione essersi quasi condannato per salvare loro la pelle, eh.

– Esci dal robot con le mani in alto! – intimò Figghins, Figghins di tutti i deficienti, avviluppato in una _tuta_ anti-proiettile, un elmetto da football in testa ed un megafono in mano che tremava così tanto che gli venne la nausea a guardarlo.

– Non per guastarle questa scena da poliziesco, sindaco, ma mi preme farle presente che il pericolo qui non sono _io_.

Fu come se, di colpo, l’attenzione generale fosse stata colpita dalla consapevolezza che c’era qualcun altro, sull’improvvisato campo di battaglia, e mentre Figghins gli urlava speranzoso col megafono – Chi sei, tu? Un nuovo supereroe? Sei venuto a salvarci da quel criminale? – ed il brusio della gente si faceva sempre più forte e una pioggia di flash iniziò a scintillare dalle prime file (faticosamente tenute indietro da una cordata di poliziotti), Nightbird seppe che non era l’idea più geniale di tutte, ma sgusciò dall’abitacolo sperando che l’attenzione di Titan fosse tutta presa da quell’inaspettato momento di celebrità, mutò l’aspetto in quello di Blaine – provando un violento attacco di nausea e giurando che non l’avrebbe mai, _mai_ più fatto, e riuscì a mescolarsi alla folla che aveva rotto l’argine di forze armate in preda alla curiosità.

Era una fatica immane cercare di muoversi in direzione opposta alla folla vociante, ma quantomeno sapeva che il suo aspetto non avrebbe attirato l’attenzione – e sperò, sperò davvero che tutto quello avesse il potere di far tornare Dave sui suoi passi: d’accordo, poteva odiarlo e volerlo fare fuori, ma poteva anche essere il nuovo supereroe, posto davanti a quella prova di fiducia (o di totale disperazione, nel caso di Figghins, che avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte pure il diavolo, se fosse venuto a liberarlo da Nightbird).

Riuscì a districarsi dall’ultimo blocco compatto di curiosi proprio mentre, dalla città congestionata dal traffico, dal panico e dai crolli causati da Titan, arrivava altra gente per capire cosa stesse succedendo; e vide, perché era la sola altra persona a correre nella sua direzione, Kurt: a testa bassa, con un misto di terrore e disgusto sul viso; aveva a tracolla la borsa del tg, probabilmente lo avevano spedito lì a fare un servizio, ma alla vista di Karofsky doveva aver capito cosa stava succedendo ed era battuto in ritirata. Ma esattamente come lui era riuscito a vederlo, c’era riuscito anche Titan: Nightbird si volse e potè vedere, anche da lì, come il suo volto si irrigidiva in una maschera di rabbia e seppe, in quel momento, che la città era spacciata.

– Sei il nostro nuovo difensore? – gridò ancora Figghins, sollevato, la voce amplificata che sovrastava le grida di giubilo della gente – Sei venuto a salvarci?

Titan scrutò ancora al di là della folla, dove Kurt era fuggito senza voltarsi: aveva riconosciuto la sua espressione quando lo aveva notato in mezzo a quel casino di gente, la stessa dei tempi del McKinley, orgoglio che malcelava un misto di rabbia, terrore e disgusto; strinse gli occhi, infastidito dai flash, dal sindaco che berciava e dalle armi puntate verso di lui, e continuò a seguire la figura snella del ragazzo finché non voltò un angolo e sparì.

Se l’era immaginata tutta diversa, quella faccenda: super poteri, fisico scolpito, una divisa fantastica, la città che lo acclamava e che non avrebbe avuto niente da ridire sul fatto che a lui interessasse Kurt. E invece... invece Kurt se la faceva con _Nightbird_. Con quello sfigato tappo con i capelli impiastrati che aveva passato anni a farsi prendere a calci da Metroman.

Beh, quel periodo era finito, perché lui lo avrebbe distrutto, _polverizzato_ , e anche se Kurt avesse voluto ragionare e tornare sui suoi passi, avrebbe fatto fare la stessa fine anche a lui: era stanco di gente che non capiva i suoi sforzi, era stanco proprio di sforzarsi a fare le cose per provare a rendere contenti gli altri. Da quel giorno si cambiava regime, anche perché adesso, _adesso_ nessuno avrebbe più potuto dirgli cosa fare o non fare.

Si abbassò leggermente, strappò di mano lo stupido megafono di Figghins e ghignò – Salvare _chi_? Voi sfigati? Pensala più come un cambio di gestione, amico. E se pensavate che quel nano sfigato di Nightbird fosse cattivo, non avete ancora visto _niente_!

 

~*~

 

Nightbird continuò a vagare come Blaine finché non fu certo di non rischiare di incrociare nessuno: quindi, con un sospiro di sollievo, riprese il suo aspetto e rimase ad osservare il portone nel quale aveva visto sparire Kurt. Sapeva che probabilmente – anzi, sicuramente – non era il momento migliore, ma era anche indispensabile parlargli, un po’ perché lui aveva creato quel casino e non aveva nessun altro a cui chiedere aiuto per districare la matassa, un po’ perché l’espressione di Kurt, la sua schiena ingobbita mentre camminava a passo fin troppo svelto, quasi una corsa, gli aveva lasciato addosso un magone tremendo.

Si fece coraggio e, avvicinatosi al citofono, cercò di capire a che piano doveva salire – dubitava che il padrone di casa avrebbe avuto voglia di aprirgli.

 

~*~

 

Kurt si chiuse alle spalle il portone e vi si appoggiò qualche secondo: la testa era piena di un ronzio sordo e gli sembrava che tutto intorno a lui vorticasse, e gli venne la nausea; aveva bisogno di un posto stretto e raccolto in cui sedersi e riprendere a respirare normalmente, e con orrore si rese conto che quello era _esattamente_ lo stesso tipo di attacco di panico che lo coglieva da adolescente, a scuola, dopo essere stato buttato in terra, ovvero quando non era impegnato a smacchiarsi i vestiti in tutta fretta nel bagno della scuola, operazione che di solito riusciva a distoglierlo abbastanza dal terrore.

Aveva senso, si disse, perché lo stesso bullo che aveva reso i corridoi del McKinley uno scivolo per l’inferno era adesso il bullo della _città_ e solo il cielo sapeva fino a che punto sarebbe riuscito a spingere la sua frustrazione e la sua stupida idiozia _adesso_ che aveva quei poteri; sapeva che in fondo Dave non era cattivo, lo aveva sempre saputo, ma così come il giubbotto bianco e rosso da jock sembrava renderlo un’altra persona – peggiore, violenta e aggressiva – lo stesso effetto sembrava aver sortito su di lui la tuta rosso e arancio di Titan. Era tutto come quando era a scuola, tutto come negli anni che sperava di essersi lasciato alle spalle per sempre, solo che se in quel periodo i suoi sensi erano come anestetizzati da mesi e poi anni di sopportazione e mantenuti sani quantomeno dalla sicurezza che se ne sarebbe andato, prima o poi, rimpiombarci dentro adesso, dopo anni di vita più o meno serena e realizzata, e sapendo che il pericolo stavolta non sarebbe finito perché non c’era nessuno in grado di fermarlo... era peggio. Era mille volte peggio, e Kurt si ritrovò rannicchiato ai piedi della porta a imporsi di ricordarsi come si respirava.

E poi c’era Blaine – anzi, Nightbird. Come se tutta quell’enorme sfiga non bastasse, c’era il carico sopra di giorni di... mah. Rachel aveva commentato che sembrava un fantasma ed era stata a suo modo supportiva, niente affatto molesta e sollecita nel fargli trovare sempre del cibo consolatorio in giro per la casa (una sera aveva trovato una confezione dei suoi biscotti al doppio cioccolato arrotolata nel pigiama sotto il cuscino del suo letto). Ma, inutile dirlo, non era lo stesso.

Non aveva mai trovato una persona come Bl- come _chiunque fosse_ quello lì. Qualcuno con cui ridere e che lo facesse ridere, qualcuno che lo trattasse come non era mai stato trattato – come in un vecchio film, con le porte aperte per lui, i fiori, il conto pagato quando la mattina entrava nel suo bar preferito. Qualcuno che si ricordava ogni stupido dettaglio che gli fosse sfuggito di bocca, qualcuno che sapesse cosa significava venire emarginato e scelto sempre per ultimo, qualcuno che... che lo facesse sentire speciale, qualcuno che lo guardasse in _quel_ modo, che era tanto simile quanto diverso dalla maniera in cui lo guardava suo padre ogni tanto, quando si rendeva conto di non essere osservato – con orgoglio e adorazione. Perché Kurt _sapeva_ di essere speciale, che domande, ma leggerlo negli occhi di un’altra persona, di una persona che lui stesso considerava speciale era qualcosa di sconosciuto. Ed era bello. E sapere che era tutta una menzogna, o forse peggio, non sapere quale parte fosse menzogna e quale no, era così orribile da togliergli il sonno e l’appetito. O forse era peggio sapere che niente era stato una menzogna e lui gli aveva voltato le spalle comunque – perché Nightbird poteva essere considerato il criminale numero uno della città e dello Stato, ma fondamentalmente non aveva mai combinato chissà quali atrocità, e Kurt la ricordava ancora, _bene_ , l’espressione di incredulo orrore quando il mantello e lo scheletro di Metroman gli erano piombati addosso: si era aspettato una reazione diversa, magari una risata satanica da cattivo dei film, o quantomeno un ghigno soddisfatto, _non_ l’orrore inaspettato da _mio Dio, cosa ho fatto?_

Perché in fondo le tracce c’erano state, a volerle cercare.

Blaine che cercava di giustificare quel che Nightbird aveva fatto negli anni, lo stesso linguaggio forbito, lo stesso modo di canzonarlo senza traccia di malizia, il modo in cui parlava con stima e affetto di Metroman, lo stesso strano colore di occhi bronzomieleoroliquido, a seconda della luce – c’era stato tutto, ma lui non avrebbe potuto vederlo o forse non avrebbe voluto.

Però ricordava ogni secondo, ogni bacio, ogni tocco delle mani calde di Bl- di Nightbird, ogni parola sussurrata con voce bassa, roca, quella di quando sembrava fare una confessione o raccontava qualcosa che era suo e basta e non aveva mai detto a nessun altro, come quando parlava di Cooper... che a questo punto doveva dedurre essere l’automa che lo seguiva. Ma che razza di persona poteva venir su, cresciuta da un _automa_ , per quanto programmato per sembrare umano? Per questo sembrava sempre così stupito da ogni gesto d’affetto fisico, come se non fosse abituato ad essere abbracciato o accarezzato? ... Certo, ci mancava solo che si mettesse a giustificarlo, adesso. Eppure in quei giorni non aveva potuto impedirsi, quando quella specie di nebbia densa che aveva seguito la scoperta iniziale aveva iniziato a diradarsi, a ripensare ad ogni minuto trascorso insieme, a cercare indizi che non aveva visto, risposte che non avrebbe ricevuto, ad accumulare domande che però non sembravano in grado di annientare quei momenti – perché lui era stato vero e Nightbird, oh cielo, _nessuno_ sarebbe mai riuscito a fingere così tanto, così bene e così a lungo, come la sera in cui lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia per ore, quando Titan lo aveva quasi ammazzato e poi terrorizzato definitamente con la sua rivelazione di essere Dave Karofsky; perché si era sentito così amato, così protetto e rassicurato solo nelle braccia di suo padre, fino a quel momento, e quello non poteva essere una menzogna, perché non avrebbe potuto non accorgersene. E la sua mente sembrava ripeterglielo in loop mentre riviveva ogni appuntamento come uno di quei fans ossessivi che riguardano mille volte ogni episodio della loro serie preferita per carpire ogni dettaglio.

Ed era esattamente per quel motivo che sapeva di non potersi sbagliare, perché l’espressione di Nightbird quella sera, quando lo aveva inseguito fuori da ristorante supplicandolo di accettare le sue spiegazioni, era la stessa, identica, disperata e terrorizzata di quando aveva sollevato il mantello di Metroman e aveva trovato solo uno scheletro: quella di un uomo schiacciato dai sensi di colpa che può solo ripetersi _mio Dio, cosa ho fatto?_

 

~*~

 

Doveva essere rimasto immobile così per un lasso di tempo breve, probabilmente, ma diluito all’infinito dalla sua angoscia, quando sentì il colpo alla porta: provò a sobbalzare, ma la posa scomoda lo aveva indolenzito, e ci mise qualche secondo a voltarsi e a fissare l’uscio chiuso come fosse un mostro.

_Non diciamo cazzate_ , di disse, _Titan la porta l’avrebbe già abbattuta. O neanche, avrebbe direttamente sfondato il muro._

Poteva essere Rachel, si disse, rendendosi conto con orrore che l’aveva lasciata lì insieme agli al loro nuovo cameraman e al resto dei giornalisti.

– Rachel? – chiese, senza osare avvicinarsi.

Qualche istante di silenzio.

 – ... Kurt? So che sono l’ultima persona che vorresti vedere in questo momento, ma... ho bisogno di parlarti. Per favore?

Il ragazzo si avvicinò con mani tremanti allo spioncino e poi, messo il gancio di sicurezza, schiuse il portone – Non sopravvalutarti come tuo solito, non sei _l’ultima_ persona che vorrei vedere adesso.

Il criminale abbozzò un sorriso amaro – Posso avvalermi del mio posto di _penultima_ persona che vorresti vedere al mondo per parlare?

– Che altro vuoi da me?

– Ho fatto un errore _enorme_ , incalcolabile e...

– Beh, ci hai messo giorni per degnarti di dirlo.

– No, non parlavo di _noi_ , cioè, _sì_ , _ovvio_ che quello è stato un errore incalcolabile, però ormai- ti prego, smettila di farmi parlare con una _porta_!

– Che altro hai fatto di così atroce?

– Titan.

– Nel senso che mediti di sottoporti di nuovo alla tua crociata per riconquistarti un posto in carcere? Dolente di farti sapere che Dave non è il tipo né da portarti lì sulle tue gambe, né...

– Ho creato io Titan.

– Tu _cosa_?!

– Volevo creare un nuovo supereroe, volevo che qualcuno – volevo che qualcuno mi _fermasse_ , perché merda, nei film ti mostrano sempre i cattivi che vogliono il potere ma mai cosa pensano di farci una volta ottenuto, perché di solito non ce la fanno e anche quando ci riescono finisce che fanno roba che a me non interessa.

– Sei un deficiente! – ruggì Kurt, che aveva lottato con lo stupido gancio della porta fino a quel momento ed era finalmente riuscito a toglierlo e a spalancarla: ed era stupido, ma non era preparato a ritrovarsi Nightbird davanti, così vicino e così affranto e merda, _perché_ quest’uomo era totalmente incapace di mascherare il senso di colpa?

– Lo so – rispose il criminale, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, come se non ci riuscisse, come se non avesse pensato ad altro che a rivederlo e non volesse farsi sfuggire neppure un istante della possibilità che aveva ora – Qualunque insulto tu abbia in mente, Kurt, l’ho già usato su di me, ripetutamente e in lingue diverse. Non è questo il punto, adesso.

– Hai preso uno stupido ragazzo perennemente frustrato per le stupide paure nella sua testa e gli hai dato i poteri di Metroman! A scuola terrorizzava chiunque gli capitasse a tiro che non gli andasse a genio, cosa pensi farà _adesso_?!

Nightbird sospirò e abbassò finalmente lo sguardo – È per questo che sono qui. Ho bisogno di aiuto.

– E perché del mio, di grazia?

E fu un errore fare quella domanda, perché Nightbird sollevò di nuovo il volto e piantò due occhi di un color miele mortale su di lui, mentre rispondeva, a voce così bassa che a Kurt scivolò un brivido per la schiena – Perché ormai ho solo te.

 


	11. Capitolo X: Dove il Male scopre che anche un cretino può insegnare qualcosa - tipo che hai sbagliato tutto nella vita. O che avete sbagliato in due

Era stata una conversazione... strana.

Si aspettavano tutti e due astio, tensione, e invece niente, a parte un vago imbarazzo iniziale avevano preso a parlare con i toni dei primi tempi della loro frequentazione; finirono per bere un tè seduti ai lati opposti, quanto più lontani possibile, del divano di Kurt, mangiare qualche biscotto e poi scassinare un’auto.

– Non ci credo che lo sto facendo, non ci credo – continuava a ripetere Kurt, le mani premute sugli occhi, mentre dietro di lui Nightbird faceva scattare la serratura di un’auto con uno degli aghi del suo set di cucito d’emergenza.

– Non stai facendo niente,  _tu_ , rilassati – ripeté il criminale, sfinito, aprendo la portiera e utilizzando i due cavi sotto il cruscotto per mettere in moto. Poi, come se fossero ad un appuntamento, uscì, fece il giro dell’auto e gli aprì la portiera.

– Hai usato uno dei miei aghi! Sarò  _processato_  per questo! Ma cosa importa a te, tu hai più ergastoli di quanti ne sappia contare!

– Kurt, stai diventando isterico. Sali.

– E se qualcuno mi vedesse in macchina con te? Eh? Verrei accusato di connivenza!

– Connivenza in  _cosa_ , girare la città in auto? Un crimine nuovo per il quale non sono mai stato processato, fantastico! Adesso puoi salire?

Kurt si lasciò cadere sul sedile, arrossendo nonostante l’assurdità della situazione, la borsa stretta al petto.

– D’accordo. Dove devo andare?

– ... mi spieghi perché guidi tu, se la strada la conosco io?

– Perché ho impiegato nove minuti e ventisette secondi per farti salire in macchina, non volevo affrontare altre ore di conversazione per convincerti anche a  _guidare_.

Continuarono a battibeccare ancora un po’, finché non si avvidero del fumo che si levava qua e là tra i palazzi, gli elicotteri dell’esercito che sorvolavano la città e, soprattutto, un’interminabile colonna di auto imbottigliate che ingombrava del tutto la corsia che puntava verso l’autostrada, tanto che molte persone avevano deciso di abbandonare il proprio mezzo e trasportare zaini, valige e grossi involti dei loro averi a piedi. Non c’era da stupirsi: nell’aria lievemente arancione del primo tramonto Metrocity sembrava ardere tutta come in uno di quei kolossal catastrofici – e la situazione in effetti non si discostava di troppo; non avevano un Godzilla ad abbattere i palazzi, ma un supereroe che sembrava dimostrare di non voler essere meno distruttivo.

Kurt si rannicchiò involontariamente nel sedile, lanciando un’occhiata a Nightbird, che guidava assorto, lo sguardo sulla strada ma la mente altrove; la loro carreggiata era deserta, perché stavano deviando verso la periferia; per tutta la durata del viaggio, in cui paesaggio virò dai grattacieli, alle villette residenziali, alle casette basse con giardini un po’ disordinati, ad un principio di campagna, non dissero una parola, il silenzio interrotto solo dalla voce di Kurt che indicava il percorso.

– Eccoci – disse infine – È laggiù.

Nightbird fece una specie di risata strozzata dall’incredulità – Non ci posso credere.

L’auto sostò a pochi metri dal rudere di una casetta, il tetto rosso ormai sbiadito ad un arancione con tegole sconnesse, il bianco lavato e crepato dagli agenti atmosferici negli anni, le finestre con le imposte su cui si potevano vedere ancora tracce dei disegni di vernice colorata, uno scivolo mezzo rotto ed una giostrina traballante sul terreno invaso di erba alta: si poteva leggere ancora, in cima al portone, un cartello che un tempo doveva essere stato dipinto a colori vivaci.

Nightbird rimase a guardarla pensieroso ed incredulo, le braccia incrociate sul volante ed il mento poggiato sopra.

– Perché?

– Perché questa è la mia vecchia scuola, Kurt.

 

~*~

 

– Fammi capire... che nesso ci sarebbe tra questo posto, che Metroman mi ha detto essere il suo preferito, e la  _tua_ scuola?

– È... complicato.

– Direi che è un aggettivo che può applicarsi ad ogni benedetta cosa che riguardi te o noi.

– ... c’è ancora un noi? Davvero?

– Non siamo qui per questo! – sbottò Kurt, uscendo dalla macchina e avviandosi verso il cortile malmesso dell’ex-scuola, nel tentativo di nascondere ogni traccia di emotività.

Nightbird sospirò e scese lentamente: non era capace di fare ‘ste cose, lui; dategli uno spinterogeno, quale bullone e un po’ di roba a caso ed era perfettamente in grado di costruire un mezzo di trasporto, ma chiedergli di recuperare una relazione era impensabile – non aveva neanche chiare le dinamiche dello stare insieme ad una persona, figurarsi raccattare i cocci e rimetterli insieme. E comunque, guardando verso la città, rossa di tramonto e di fiamme e sirene, non era nemmeno il momento.

– Mettiamola così – iniziò lentamente – Io e Metroman siamo... suona  _agghiacciante_ , lo so, ma andati a scuola qui. Insieme. Cioè, non era qui, penso ci si sia trasferita quando l’ho quasi fatta saltare in aria come regalo d’addio, ma il cartello parla chiaro.

– Sei sempre stato straordinariamente portato alla socialità ed alla preservazione della proprietà pubblica, vero?

– Sono anche sempre stato emarginato qua dentro, Kurt – lo rimbeccò Nightbird, attraversando il vialetto, che sembrava l’unica parte sgombra di erbacce – Venivo portato qui ogni mattina da due guardie giurate, che mi toglievano le manette prima di farmi scendere dalla macchina blindata, e ammetto che l’arancione della divisa del carcere non si intonava particolarmente bene con il mio incarnato...

– Aspetta, aspetta,  _tu_  eri  _in carcere_  sin da bambino? Che avevi fatto?

– Io ci sono  _nato_  in carcere, Kurt. O meglio, io e Coop ci siamo finiti dopo che il mio pianeta natale è stato risucchiato da un buco nero, Coop diceva che avevo circa otto o nove giorni; sono cresciuto nel carcere di massima sicurezza di Metrocity e ci sono rimasto fino al giorno in cui mi sono stancato di stare lì e ho iniziato a progettare la mia brillante carriera.

– Non... non me l’avevi mai detto.

– Non vado a raccontare i miei poco brillanti esordi nel mondo del crimine alla stampa; e non sarebbe stata una storia accettabile neanche se te l’avessi raccontata nei panni di B- di quell’altro.

– Quindi... ti ha davvero cresciuto Cooper?

– Sì. Non ti ho mai mentito, Kurt, ho solo...  _omesso_  quando non potevo dirti per intero come stavano le cose.

– E quindi quando mi dicevi che a scuola non piacevi a nessuno...

– Non è molto facile fare amicizia con bambini che già si conoscono, specie se hai addosso la tuta arancione-orrendo del carcere di massima sicurezza, non hai gli stessi giocattoli che hanno loro, non guardi i loro stessi film, non hai mammina che ti fa le torte e papino che ti porta alle partite. E soprattutto se tutti adorano uno stupido bambino con i super poteri che ha deciso che ti detesta perché lui ci mette un quarto d’ora a finire di leggere una paginetta scritta a carattere sedici e interlinea due e tu invece hai già finito tutto il libro.

– ... Un bambino con i super poteri?

– E, come dire... quando tutti ti ripetono che sei cattivo anche se fai del tuo meglio, alla fine pensi non solo di poterlo essere, ma che  _esserlo_ sia l’unica strada percorribile – e io ho messo parecchia cura nell’essere all’altezza della mia scelta. E sai chi era il capo del Tribunale Speciale che aveva deciso che io dovevo essere tenuto a distanza di sicurezza e considerato pericoloso, Kurt?

Il ragazzo lo scrutò mordicchiandosi un labbro, perché sapeva  _esattamente_  cosa scatta nei gruppi, sia di bambini che di adolescenti o adulti, in quei casi, perché era successo anche a lui, ma la sua situazione era – beh, non proprio rose e fiori, ma di sicuro  _meglio_  di essere nato in un carcere con solo un robot a crescerlo e dei criminali intorno. E le tute arancioni. Brrr. Le aveva viste solo in foto, al tg o nei film, e nessuno sarebbe potuto sembrare decente con quella roba addosso; e il pensiero di un  _bambino_ , con i capelli ricci incasinati e gli occhi color ambra e quella roba addosso e le manette... gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime e gli venne un crampo allo stomaco così forte da mozzargli il respiro.

E poi, come se non bastasse... il bullo che lo tormentava e che l’aveva fatto scappare dalla scuola poteva essere solo una persona.

– È tutto assurdo... – sussurrò.

– Io lo troverei ironico – gnignò invece Nightbird, anche se non riusciva comunque a nascondere l’amarezza del suo tono – Il Cattivo instradato dall’Eroe Buono.

– E lui sapeva...?

– Certo. Come io ho sempre saputo. L’unica cosa che mi era sfuggita era che lui era solo un bambino stupido e poi è cambiato, tirando fuori ciò che aveva dentro davvero... – gettò un’occhiata sconfortata alla città – Va beh, ormai. Entriamo e vediamo che diamine c’entra ‘sto posto infernale con lui.

 

~*~

 

L’interno era polveroso e malmesso: dopo l’atrio con le rastrelliere per i cappotti ed il porta ombrelli a forma di cigno, entrarono nella grande stanza che veniva usata per le lezioni e, quando i banchi venivano spostati in un angolo (com’erano in quel momento), per giocare o fare attività al chiuso. La lavagna, la cattedra, con ancora il pacchetto di fazzolettini disinfettanti di miss Emma (la confezione impolverata e dal contenuto ormai sicuramente secco), il mobile composto da grandi cubi tutti uguali in cui venivano riposti i libri, i giochi da tavola, e in fondo le ceste con i giocattoli...

Kurt rabbrividì un po’, quel posto sembrava il set di un film dell’orrore, e Nightbird invece si guardava intorno assorto: chissà cosa gli passava per la testa, si disse; forse ricordi brutti, magari qualcuno bello, magari ripensava alle scelte che aveva fatto e se ne pentiva, o chissà cosa. Quell’uomo era un mistero e lui non poteva fare a meno di sentirsene attratto (fastidioso sentimento indesiderato) malgrado la sterminata sfilza di ottime ragioni per cui suo padre, piuttosto, glielo avrebbe tolto dalla testa mediante omicidio e quindici anni di terapia pagati in anticipo; poteva proprio figurarsi mentre lo portava al pranzo di Natale e lo presentava a Burt con parole tipo  _Papà, ti ho mai parlato di Nightbird, il mio fidanzato pluriergastolano evaso?_  oppure  _Cosa fai nella vita, ragazzo?, Tento di conquistare il mondo ed un posto come Genio del Crimine nella storia, signore._

Il cuore di Burt non faceva i capricci da anni, ma avrebbe fatto un’eccezione per un’occasione così speciale, ne era sicuro; e suo padre sarebbe comunque riuscito a trovare le forze (soprattutto la voce) per urlare  _Carole, il mio fucile!_  e cazziarli entrambi fino all’arrivo dell’ambulanza, con i portantini che avrebbero lungamente dibattuto su chi avesse bisogno di soccorso, se l’uomo cardiopatico o quello più giovane crivellato di fucilate ed in totale stato di shock.

Non era decisamente il caso di pensarci.

Nightbird si muoveva in quel posto come un fantasma: era tutto così irrealmente diverso e identico ai suoi ricordi che aveva il terrore di toccare gli oggetti e scoprire che poteva passarci attraverso; non aveva bisogno di aggiungere altri traumi alla sua collezione, perciò si impose di cercare piuttosto qualcosa che spiegasse perché diavolo, di tutta una  _metropoli_ , Metroman avesse dei legami ancora con quel posto. Ispezionò l’ingresso, la sala di studio e di gioco e non trovò nulla: si mosse verso la cucinetta e anche quella non rivelò soprese, così come il bagno; fu solo quando spinse la porta che dava sullo stanzino che era stato l’ossessivamente immacolato studio di miss Pillbury che si accorse che qualcosa non andava.

– Quell’armadio non c’era.

Prima che Kurt potesse dire qualcosa si avvicinò e lo spalancò, trovandosi di fronte ad una botola posizionata sul fondo al cui centro si ergeva, infisso nel soffitto dell’armadio, un palo.

– Sembra uno di quei cosi che usano i pompieri – disse Kurt, perplesso.

Nightbird invece scoppiò a ridere: non c’era andato lontano, quando aveva pensato che quello avrebbe potuto essere il futuro di Metroman, se questi non avesse avuto i suoi poteri; si avvicinò alla pertica, scrutò il buio là sotto, e poi si aggrappò alla sbarra, incrociò le gambe attorno ad essa, e si lasciò scivolare.

– Hey! – esclamò la voce sorpresa di Kurt – Che diavolo fai?!

– Si era detto di esplorare, no? È quel che sto facendo.

– E come pensi che io possa scendere da questo  _coso_?

– ... come ho fatto io? Mani sulla pertica e gambe attorno ad essa... Non hai mai visto un film sui pompieri?

– Sai quanto spendo in crema idratante per le mani e quanto costano questi pantaloni? Puoi anche togliertelo dalla testa! E come pensi di risalire, poi?

– Invece di ringraziare che Metroman fosse abbastanza caso umano da preferire realizzare un capriccio infantile invece di  _volare direttamente_  anche per decine e decine di metri ti lamenti?

Kurt incrociò le braccia con aria scocciata – Io di lì non scendo.

Nightbird alzò gli occhi al cielo e, accesa la torcia che aveva su uno dei bracciali attorno ai polsi, iniziò a farsi strada lungo il percorso illuminato.

– Non puoi lasciarmi qui! Nightbird, mi hai sentito?  _Non puoi_!

– Lo sto già facendo! – gli gridò rimbombando la voce che si allontanava.

– Scendo! Ho detto che scendo! Ma tu torna qui e dammi una mano!

La luce tornò indietro e il capo scuro di Nightbird rientrò nel cerchio di visibilità della botola – Non abbiamo tutto il giorno, sai? Mani sulla pertica, forza.

Dopo lunghi  _No, fermati, non mi sento pronto_  e  _Non posso riuscirci_  e ancora  _Dio, se mi ustiono le mani te la farò pagare_ , Kurt riuscì a scivolare di sotto – afferrato per la vita prima di atterrare poco piacevolmente sul fondoschiena; si rimise in piedi con aria offesa, controllò eventuali danni usando la torcia fissata sul braccio di Nightbird come se non vi fosse attaccata una persona e la puntò verso il corridoio buio.

– Prego, eh.

– Oh, per favore, mi hai trascinato  _tu_  in questo casino. Piuttosto, ma come gli hai dato i poteri non puoi toglierglieli?

– No, avrei bisogno della pistola installatrice.

– E?

– Ed è rimasta nella macchina, che avevo settato su “invisibile” quella sera del nostro appuntamento. Quando ti ho inseguito per parlarti e tu non ti sei neanche voltato.

– Scusa sai, se ero leggermente  _sconvolto e furioso_.

– Non ho detto che non dovevi esserlo! Solo...

– Non gesticolare con quel braccio, non si vede niente!

– Hai ragione, hai ragione.

– Comunque...

E la frase gli rimase bloccata così perché la torcia aveva illuminato, là in fondo, una porta; i due allungarono il passo, quindi Nightbird gli fece cenno di rimanere indietro e, ascoltato per qualche secondo se si udivano rumori dall’altro lato, forzò la porta e l’aprì.

... e si trovarono davanti ad un assurdo salone rotondo.

Sembrava di essere finiti dentro la suite di un hotel, un hotel decisamente bizzarro, perché sparsi qua e là non c’erano solo un frigo, divani, consolle e videogames ed una batteria, ma anche mantelli e accessori vari che Metroman aveva utilizzato nel corso degli anni.

– Sembra il museo di un collezionista pazzo... – commentò Kurt, guardandosi intorno perplesso e un po’ schifato.

– Non capisci, questo è il suo rifugio segreto – esclamò Nightbird al settimo cielo, inziando ad esaminare una teca per volta, esclamando di volta in volta  _Oh, mi ricordo quando indossava questo_  e  _Questo lo aveva quando mi portò in prigione per la prima volta_ : sembrava un bambino la mattina di Natale, incredulo e felice e incapace di decidere quale regalo aprire per primo; Kurt rimase ad osservare lui e quindi la stanza, soffermando la sua attenzione su un basso tavolino di fronte ad uno dei divani su cui, in un grosso boccale, dei cubetti di ghiaccio galleggiavano su una bevanda che sembrava essere birra.

Un momento:  _ghiaccio_?

– Guarda qui! – esclamò, balzando vicino al tavolo –  _Ghiaccio_!

Nightbird lo considerò lievemente scocciato, interrotto nella sua esplorazione – Sì, Kurt, è un fenomeno che si verifica quando l’acqua raggiunge temperature inferiori allo zero.

– So  _benissimo_  cos’è il ghiaccio, grazie tante. Ma se Metroman è sparito da  _mesi_  mi spieghi perché nel suo bicchiere il ghiaccio non s’è ancora sciolto?

Questo sembrò distoglierlo: Nightbird mollò l’osservazione del cinturone che il supereroe aveva utilizzato prima di modificare il suo ultimo costume e raggiunse Kurt, osservando stupefatto i tre ghiaccioli nel boccale – e non poteva trattarsi di quelli di plastica, perché il loro volume era chiaramente disuguale, segno che si stavano gradatamente sciogliendo.

– C’è qualcuno, qui – sussurrò ad un tratto il criminale. Prima che Kurt potesse chiedergli qualcosa, Nightbird lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo tirò dietro, voltandosi verso la porta che fino a quel momento era rimasta alle loro spalle: la figura di fronte a loro, alta ed imponente e vestita di jeans sdruciti e una t-shirt sformata, alzò le mani.

Ma questo non impedì ai due di urlare a pieni polmoni.

– Calma ragazzi, solo...  _calma_.

–  _Tu_! – balbettò Kurt.

– Io ti... ma tu dovresti...

In piedi di fronte a loro Metroman (perché quello non poteva essere altri che lui) si strinse nelle spalle come un ragazzino colto con le mani nella scatola dei biscotti a dieci minuti dalla cena – Posso spiegare.

– Spiegare? – balbettò ancora Kurt.

– Spiegare  _cosa_?! – ruggì invece Nightbird, balzando in piedi – Tu sei  _vivo_?! Dopo tutte le notti insonni, il senso di colpa, Cooper sparito, aver creato un imbecille che dovesse prendere il tuo posto e avendo ottenuto invece un criminale che distrugge tutto,  _tu sei ancora vivo_?!

– ... amico, stai respirando male?

– Si dice  _iperventilare_ , razza di... non ci posso credere, sei vivo.

– Detto così la fai sembrare una cosa brutta.

– Sono sotto shock, d’accordo?!

– Come puoi essere vivo? – esclamò Kurt, tentando di riprendersi – Ti abbiamo visto! Lo scheletro addosso al mantello, cioè il mantello addosso allo scheletro...

– Ah, quella è stata proprio una figata, eh? – lo interruppe Metroman, estremamente soddisfatto di sé.

– Mi hai fatto morire di spavento! – gridarono gli altri due, quasi all’unisono.

– E per tutto questo tempo sei rimasto chiuso qua dentro? – chiese Nightbird, cercando di riprendere fiato. Non avrebbe saputo dire se gli sembrava un sogno o un incubo, ma vedere quella specie di colosso lì in piedi, in una maglietta che sembrava aver visto giorni migliori (e un sacco di cibo spazzatura), l’espressione tonta e bonaria che li osservava, si sentì... come ai vecchi tempi. Quando il mondo era tranquillo e filava nella direzione giusta, anche se era invariabilmente contraria alla sua.

– Ok, sentite, vi devo delle spiegazioni, quindi... mettetevi seduti. Qualcosa da bere?

– Dubito che tu abbia del té, vero? – chiese speranzoso Kurt.

– Perché dovrei, stai male di stomaco?

– Fingerò di non aver sentito.

– Ricominciamo da capo – li interruppe Nightbird – Quel giorno, all’osservatorio: il mio raggio quindi non ti ha colpito?

– Se sto qui adesso, amico...

– Ma allora... perché?

Metroman sospirò e per un attimo sembrò che la sua ampia figura si stesse accartocciando su se stessa; poi fissò uno sguardo strano sul suo antico rivale, finalmente serio, quasi triste – È che... non ti sei mai sentito in trappola?

Nightbird lo squadrò sorpreso – Durante uno dei miei soggiorni in carcere? Non era quello lo scopo?

– No, dico... in generale. A fare le cose che fai di solito, che hai sempre fatto, tipo cercare di conquistare il mondo, creare casini, affrontare me, rapire lui... – e indicò Kurt – Quelle cose lì?

Il criminale considerò un attimo le sue parole - ... no?

– Beh, io sì. Da quant’è che facciamo questa cosa che io sono l’Eroe e tu il Cattivo? È una vita che andiamo avanti così e per un sacco di tempo è stato divertente, non ti offendere, solo che ad un certo punto è diventato... com’è che dici tu, senza scopa?

– “Senza scopo”, forse?

– Sì, quello. Non mi divertivo più e poi... boh, non sembravamo manco più convinti noi. Io, almeno. Era sempre la solita cosa: tu fai casino, io ti fermo, ti arresto, ti porto dentro e poi dopo un po’ tu evadi e ricominciamo. Non è un po’... noioso?

Nightbird ci si soffermò un momento: non si era mai annoiato, lui, in tutti quegli anni? Ad elaborare piani che venivano regolarmente smontati, a costruire strumentazioni ed armi che finivano danneggiate o distrutte o si rivelavano inadatte? A portare avanti la Grande Battaglia tra Bene e Male? Ci rifletté per diversi secondi, sotto lo sguardo attento di Metroman e di Kurt, che si era seduto e li scrutava incredulo – lui che per tanti anni aveva assistito alle loro schermaglie verbali e fisiche.

– No. Sinceramente no. Anzi, ammetto di essere andato in crisi quando tu sei sparito.

Metroman sorrise, grattandosi il mento – Beh, grazie amico. Non ci speravo, sai?

– Ah. Beh... prego?

– Io invece mi ero proprio stancato. Senza offesa, eh, ma... boh, ho cominciato a fare il supereroe quando ero negli scout, in seconda elementare, e non ne potevo più. Sempre a pensare agli altri, sempre a correre ovunque per fare qualcosa di buono, e non si finiva mai. Però poi mi sono accorto che... che anche quando non avevo qualcuno da salvare, io non avevo  _niente_  da fare: non avevo amici per uscire, non avevo una ragazza, non riuscivo manco a seguire le partite in tv come avrei voluto o ad andare ai concerti; c’era sempre qualcosa da fare per gli altri e per me non c’era mai tempo. E allora ho pensato, quel giorno, che forse avevo diritto ad una vacanza; solo che un Eroe non può prendere la vacanza, non è un ufficio che mette il cartello  _In ferie_  e poi torna quando ha finito: un eroe smette di fare l’Eroe solo quando lo ammazzano e quindi ho pensato, come dire... magari facevo un favore anche a te.

– Nonononono, aspetta un momento – intervenne a quel punto Kurt, squadrandolo allucinato – Quindi tu ci hai mollato nelle  _sue mani_ , senza offesa--

– No, va benissimo, hai ragione! – rincarò Nightbird – Tu li hai mollati nelle mie mani per andare in  _vacanza_?

– Non è solo una vacanza! – sbottò Metroman, mettendosi le mani nei capelli e lasciandosi cadere sul divano – Sentite, mia madre mi ha sempre detto e ripetuto  _Finn, i tuoi poteri non sono solo un regalo, sono una responsabilità, devi usarli per il bene comune_  e a me va bene, per carità, solo che--

– Ti chiami Finn? – chiese Kurt.

– Sì?

– Avevo  _dimenticato_  che ti chiamassi in quel modo! – esclamò Nightbird.

– Beh, io invece non ho mai saputo come ti chiami  _tu_.

– Nightbird! Come dovrei chiamarmi, altrimenti?

– Ah, quindi non è un nick name?

– Non siamo su internet e comunque no, ci tengo. È l’unica cosa che mi rimane dei miei e mi ricorda il paese da cui vengo.

– Forte, non lo sapevo.

– Nemmeno io – rispose Kurt, rendendosi poi conto che quell’assurda situazione sembrava una specie di seduta di autocoscienza collettiva in cui lui avrebbe dovuto essere lo psichiatra e invece di sentiva quello che ci stava capendo meno di tutti.

– Comunque, mia madre mi ha sempre detto quelle cose e io ci ho sempre creduto, però... – e qui fissò Nightbird, come se si aspettasse una risposta in grado di chiarirgli un dubbio installato lì da anni – Tu non ti sei mai sentito _costretto_  a fare quello che fai?

Nightbird non rispose. Ripensò a quando andava a scuola ed era sempre considerato la pecora nera, l’escluso, il _cattivo_ , a quando disse a Cooper che se tutti volevano che fosse cattivo allora l’unica cosa che rimaneva era esserlo davvero e farla pagare al mondo intero, perché lui non sarebbe diventato solo “cattivo”, ma Il Cattivo e se ne sarebbero dovuti tutti pentire amaramente; ripensò a quando, mentre fingeva di essere Blaine, si era chiesto come sarebbe stato se tutto quello non fosse accaduto, se a scuola le cose fossero andate normalmente e lui avesse semplicemente deciso di essere un “bravo bambino”, se gli fosse stata data la possibilità di esserlo.

E in quel momento, al di là della disparità di poteri, mentali o fisici che fossero, si rese conto che in fondo lui e Metroman si erano trovati davanti allo stesso muro, nella loro vita, quello composto dalle aspettative e dalle pretese delle persone attorno a loro; che essere Buono o Cattivo non era mai stata una scelta loro, in fondo, ma solo la risposta alla volontà di chi li circondava e li spingeva in una certa direzione; che se a lui era pesato essere il Cattivo non lo aveva mai ammesso perché in fondo, a parte quello, non gli rimaneva altro e Metroman doveva aver provato la stessa cosa.

Perciò, quando riuscì a sollevare di nuovo lo sguardo e a fissarlo negli occhi del suo antico Rivale (perché mai, mai Metroman era stato un  _nemico_ , qualcosa da distruggere, ma solo il suo naturale contraltare e a questo punto sembrava che neanche quello fosse mai stato stabilito da loro), vide nell’espressione stanca di Metroman lo specchio della  _sua_  stanchezza, quella che lo aveva spinto a cercare di crearsi un nuovo Rivale quando quello che per tanti anni aveva occupato il vuoto della sua vita era venuto a mancare.

– ... Già.

Mentroman sorrise sollevato – Ero sicuro che  _tu_  avresti capito.

– Ah sì? – chiese Nightbird ridacchiando – Beh, del resto sono sempre stato quello più sveglio. E intelligente. E carismatico, via.

– Anche il più umile, eh? – rise Metroman – Fin da piccoli.

– Già.

– Senti, a proposito... non ti ho mai chiesto scusa per... insomma.

– Ok, le scuse decenni dopo come in uno di quei programmi alla televisione mettono ansia, però.

– No, senti, te le devo. Sul serio. Perché se sono diventato quello che sono lo devo a  _te_.

– ... la cosa ironica è che potrei dire lo stesso e non penso possa farti piacere.

– Senti, da bambino ero... ero abituato ad essere il migliore, ok? Volavo, avevo i raggi X negli occhi, potevo tirare su la macchina di mia madre se le cadeva qualcosa là sotto mentre scaricava la spesa.... e tutto questo era  _fico_. Gli altri bambini mi trattavano come un eroe anche se alla fine non facevo niente di chissà che, non me lo guadagnavo quel nome, ok? Quindi quando ho iniziato ad andare a scuola, beh, non mi piaceva: stare fermo nel banco, scrivere, la matematica,  _leggere_  mio Dio... un disastro. E poi arrivi tu, e tutti ti guardavano strano perché venivi da un carcere, e avevi tutte quelle cose assurde da raccontare e imparavi tutto subito e ne sapevi anche più di miss Pillsbury... era fico. Però mi dava noia, perché nessuno era mai stato meglio di me in qualcosa, e... beh, credo di essere stato un moccioso viziato. E anche stronzo. Non lo capivo: venivo da una casa normale, con una madre che mi adorava e si era fatta in quattro anche dopo essere rimasta vedova e avevo tutti questi poteri strafichi e tutti mi adoravano e non capivo come si potesse stare ad essere te. L’ho capito dopo, perché me l’ha spiegato mia madre, e quando si è messa a piangere perché le avevo detto che ti avevano cacciato da scuola mi sono sentito uno schifo: perché mi ha detto che io non avevo nessun merito ad essere quello che ero come tu non avevi nessuna colpa ad essere quello che eri. Succede. E mi sono sentito una merda. E da allora non ho voluto più essere in quel modo e ho cercato di risolvere le cose dove potevo e di aiutare le persone da chi era stato stronzo come me. Quindi, insomma... ti devo delle scuse e ti devo dire grazie.

Nightbird rimase senza fiato, come se quel flusso di coscienza lo avesse pronunciato lui, quasi tutto d’un fiato, come se avesse aspettato una vita per tirarlo fuori: non aveva sbagliato  _tutto_  nella vita, allora, almeno una cosa sicuramente buona l’aveva fatta; aveva dato un Eroe al mondo.

Peccato che poi se ne fosse pentito e avesse organizzato una spettacolare richiesta di ferie, a quanto sembrava. E soprattutto peccato perché il sostituto che aveva tentato di mettere al suo posto aveva creato da solo in un pomeriggio più casini di lui in tutta la sua carriera di criminale.

– Wow... beh, suppongo di doverti dire grazie e dover accettare le tue scuse. Anche se in effetti ti ho fatto fare una vita che non volevi, da quanto ho capito.

– Beh, nemmeno tu hai fatto la vita che volevi per colpa mia – rise Metroman – Quindi direi che siamo pari.

–  _Pari_  mi sembra eccessivo... tu non hai messo a ferro e fuoco la città per anni. O distrutto strade e vetrine. O creato un supereroe che sta facendo un casino con i tuoi poteri – concluse Nightbird, lasciando crollare la testa tra le mani.

– Sì, ho visto al telegiornale... gran bel casino. Ma non potevi aspettartelo, hai sempre avuto questa cosa che alcuni piani ti andavano male perché non riuscivi a vedere come sarebbero finiti.

– In questo caso ho pensato che bastassero i poteri per fare di un supereroe un Eroe, ma a quanto pare avevo perso la lezione fondamentale – sospirò il criminale.

– Metroman, non puoi salvarci tu da Dav- da Titan? – chiese Kurt – Solo questo, poi nessuno ti chiederà più niente.

Metroman si grattò la testa, imbarazzato – Mi dispiace Kurt, è che... ormai ho appeso il mantello al chiodo. Non posso tornare indietro, non voglio: finalmente sto facendo qualcosa per  _me_  e sono  _felice_ ; ho ricominciato a suonare la batteria e ho deciso che diventerò una star! Mi farò chiamare MusicMan, così il logo sarà lo stesso, non è grandioso?

– E ci lasci in balia di un pazzo?! – gemette Kurt, esasperato.

– Per favore, Metroman – supplicò Nightbird.

L’ormai ex-supereroe scosse il capo – Mi dispiace, ragazzi... ho chiuso. Però tranquilli – aggiunse, guardando il suo ex-Rivale – È come in tutti i film: quando c’è un Cattivo, arriverà sempre e comunque un Eroe a salvare la situazione. Anche nella vita è sempre così.

– Ma  _non siamo_  in un cavolo di film Marvel, ho tentato di spiegarlo anche a lui- cominciò Kurt, ma venne interrotto da Nightbird, che posò una mano guantata sulla sua.

– Lascia perdere – disse il criminale – Ha fatto una scelta, e ha ragione: ha passato la vita a proteggere gli altri, adesso è il suo turno di provare ad essere felice – detto ciò si alzò e fece per muovere verso la porta – Stammi bene, Finn.

– Anche tu, amico. E non dimenticarti quello che ho detto.

Nightbird si avviò lentamente verso l’uscita, il mantello nero e blu che svolazzava lievemente al suo movimento, e Kurt si ritrovò in piedi senza sapere che pesci prendere.

– E ci lasci andare  _davvero_  via cosi? Che razza di eroe sei? Ci lasci in balia di quel- sei peggio di Titan!

Metroman abbozzò un sorriso e si volse verso Nightbird, ormai un’ombra tra le ombre del corridoio buio – No. Vi lascio in mano a  _lui_.


	12. Capitolo XI: Dove il Male impara che per uno Yin c'è sempre uno Yang - che lo Yang lo voglia o no

– No. Vi lascio in mano alui.

– ... fammi capire: ci lasci in mano al Male?

Metroman lo aveva guardato con un’aria assurda, di affettuosa incredulità – Se quello è il Male, Kurt, poi mi racconti come chiami quello che sta smontando la città adesso. Nightbird non è il Male, ha solo occupato un posto libero che andava riempito – tutta quella storia dello Yinghi e dello Yong che mi ha fatto una volta...

– Erano lo Ying e lo Yang – lo corresse automaticamente Kurt.

– Va beh, quella roba: se c’è il Cattivo, cideveessere il Buono. E adesso il Buono non c’è.

– E quale brillante deduzione ti spinge a pensare che voglia farlo lui?

– La stessa della prima volta: si deve convincere e deve farlo da solo. A volte penso che quello lì abbia più coscienza e senso del dovere di un sacco di pezzi grossi che mi è capitato di conoscere, però gli serve la spinta, altrimenti da solo non ci arriva: è talmente convinto di poter fare solo il Cattivo di non riuscire a pensare che può essere altro. La spinta dell’altra volta sono stato io e mi dispiace, quella di stavolta potrebbe essere... boh. Qualcosa da proteggere?

E l’aveva fissato, come fosse stato tutto semplice e i cretini fossero loro due, Kurt e Nightbird.

 

~*~

 

– Ti informo che la mia sessione settimanale di palestra c’è stata ieri – gridò Kurt dal fondo del corridoio, fermando la scalata di Nightbird a metà della pertica che li aveva portati nel sotterraneo.

L’altro era rimasto lì, a scrutarlo tra il perplesso e l’esasperato – E quindi?

Kurt indicò spazientito l’unica via d’uscita disponibile – Non ho con me l’abbigliamento adatto per l’attività fisica! Come pensi che riesca a salire là sopra?

Nightbird si strinse nelle spalle e fece per proseguire la sua salita – Vista la performance della discesa, non penso che sia l’abbigliamento il tuo problema maggiore; comunque, chiedilo a Metroman. Magari fa un’eccezione, si ricorda che era un Eroe e ti porta su.

– Tu mi hai portato qui e tu mi tiri su – rispose lapidario l’altro, afferrandogli un lembo del mantello e strattonando.

Il criminale bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si lasciò scendere – Sei una disgrazia. Forza, non abbiamo una vita: mani sulla pertica, come quando sei sceso, ma in questo caso devi fare forza anche con le gambe.

Tre quarti d’ora dopo, in un crescendo di isteria, Kurt lamentava calli (invisibili) alle mani e Nightbird era sul punto di strapparsi i capelli – o di strapparli all’altro.

– Sali! – tuonò, spostandolo e tenendosi alla pertica – Non ne posso più di stare qua dentro.

– Mi sembra di aver cercato di salire nell’ultima--

– Le mie spalle. Nontenerti al mantello perché se tiri troppo si sgancia, non stringere alla gola o mi strangoli e, soprattutto, taci cinque minuti.

– E ti aspetti che stia zitto dopo questo tono da-da-, non so, alpha gay rompipalle?

– Io sto salendo, Kurt.

– Sei insopportabile.

– Sono Il Male, no? Che ti aspettavi?

Schivare gli agganci del mantello, tenersi senza strangolare ed imporsi di non guardare giù furono tutte esperienze da annoverare nella lista delle sfighe, ma Kurt dovette ammettere almeno con se stesso, o quantomeno con le stupide farfalle svolazzanti nel suo stomaco, che starsene a qualche metro dal suolo aggrappato a Nightbird, con il naso affondato nell’incavo del suo collo, non era poi così… male; poteva sentire il calore che si sprigionava dalla pelle dell’altro per lo sforzo, il profumo di una colonia meravigliosa (ed era la stessa che usava Blaine. Come aveva potuto non accorgersene in tutto quel tempo?) e quello del gel, che sembrava iniziare a cedere nei ciuffi che sfioravano la nuca sudata e prendevano ad arricciarsi leggermente – quindi i capelli disastrosamente incasinati di Blaine non erano una finzione. Beh, adesso capiva il perché dell’utilizzo ossessivo di gel da parte di Nightbird – anche se una spuma per capelli ricci avrebbe potuto dare risultati interessanti…

Poteva sentire persino il modo in cui i muscoli della schiena e delle spalle si tendevano per sollevarli entrambi su per quella stramaledetta pertica, malgrado la tuta spessa e le parti rigide che fasciavano il petto e a cui si agganciava il mantello, e la cosa sembrava mandare imbarazzanti scintille su e giù per la sua schiena, facendolo arrossire come quando era un ragazzino.

Con un ultimo sforzo, sbucarono dal pavimento dell’armadio dal quale erano scesi e, pregando di non cadere giù proprio in quel momento, Kurt fece forza sulle braccia uscire.

– Wow. Quando lo vedi fare nei film sembra tanto più facile.

– Parla lui, quello che si è fatto portare – commentò alzando gli occhi al cielo Nightbird, passandogli accanto e dirigendosi verso l’uscita.

– Che pensi di fare, adesso? – gli chiese Kurt.

– Non c’è più niente da fare, direi.

– Come?

Nightbird superò la soglia fatiscente della scuola, attraversò il giardino invaso di erbacce, il mantello che ondeggiava nero e blu nell’aria rossa del tramonto.

– Come sarebbe a dire, niente? Vuoi mollare tutto così?

Il criminale si volse, stringendosi nelle spalle – Cosa pretendi da me? Lo so che ho combinato io questo casino, ma ormai… è fatta, Kurt. E se l’unico che poteva salvarvi ha deciso di mollare tutto, come pensi che possa fare qualcosa io?

All’orizzonte Metrocity era rossa e arancio di tramonto e di fuoco, il cielo striato di fumo, ed il rumore degli elicotteri dell’esercito e dei pompieri giungeva fin laggiù così attutito da potersi quasi ignorare.

– Vuoi abbandonarci? Anche tu?

L’espressione di Nightbird era così esausta che si notava chiaramente anche sotto la maschera – Kurt, io non sono l’Eroe: io sono il Cattivo. Io non ho i super poteri, non mi staglio sulla città appena salvata nello svolazzare del mio bel mantello bianco, non ho folle che mi acclamano adoranti, non proteggo il mondo e non conquisto la Fanciulla alla fine della storia – fece una mezza risata, così amara da sembrare una smorfia – Anche perché in questo caso la Fanciulla non è neanche tale, ma questo non cambia le cose. Io non posso salvarvi, Kurt. Tocca a qualcun altro essere l’Eroe, e arriverà, l’ha detto anche Metrom-Finn. Arriverà. Ma non sono io.

Kurt lo vide voltarsi, le spalle curve, trascinando i piedi come se avesse il peso del mondo sulla schiena, e volle infuriarsi perché aveva voglia di piangere ed urlargli contro perché finalmente capiva cosa avesse inteso Metroman e avrebbe voluto che anche Nightbird lo vedesse: l’Eroe c’era già. Col mantello nero e blu, e non bianco, ma c’era e sarebbe bastato così poco perché anche lui lo vedesse.

– Dove vai, adesso?

Il criminale non si volse neppure del tutto, ma Kurt riuscì comunque a vedere che abbozzava un sorriso amaro – A casa. Non c’è un altro posto, per me.

 

~*~

 

Shuester credeva che la sua giornata non potesse andare peggio: la città messa a ferro e fuoco da un pazzo che faceva rimpiangere a tutti le incursioni criminali di Nightbird, i detenuti che speravano di sfruttare il casino esterno per evadere e le sue guardie con i nervi a fior di pelle – come lui, come tutti in città, del resto.

Aveva telefonato al sindaco e Figghins gli aveva risposto dalla sua panic room, delirando che doveva star calmo, che di sicuro i suoi generali gli avrebbero presto consegnato il criminale in manette.

Certo, e io come pensate che possa trattenerlo qua dentro?!, avrebbe voluto gridare lui.

Quindi, quando le guardie dell’ingresso fecero suonare il citofono interno, fece un balzo di mezzo metro e rimase a scrutare con orrore la cornetta: non era sicuro di voler avere qualcosa a che fare con qualunque cosa potesse venirgli da lì. Ma lo stramaledetto affare continuava a trillare irritante e alla fine, compreso che non si sarebbe fermato da solo, si arrese a rispondere.

– S-sì?

– Signore, venga, presto!

– Che-che succede? Qualche pr-problema?

– C’è Nightbird, signore!

Ecco, perfetto, non aveva bisogno d’altro per sapere che quella giornata era segnata; si avviò velocemente ai cancelli d’ingresso e tutto si sarebbe aspettato, nella sua decennale carriera, tranne il criminale che aveva subito per la gran parte di quella decennale carriera attendere in piedi nel primo stallo del carcere con l’aria di un bambino in punizione.

– Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?

E l’altro, in un’immagine che Shuester non aveva neppure osato sognare negli anni, gli tese i polsi: di fronte agli sguardi sconvolti degli agenti carcerari, che rimbalzavano da lui al criminale, si impose di non perdere la calma e si fece passare un paio di manette.

– Solo…

– Cosa? – chiese, sperando che la sua voce non fosse suonata isterica come temeva, e che nessuno si fosse accorto che le manette gli erano quasi cadute per l’agitazione.

– Il vestito. Posso tenerlo? Dopo che avrete fatto tutti i controlli. Almeno il mantello.

E a Shuester sembrò di rivederselo davanti bambino, quando era appena stato espulso e lui gli aveva negato il diritto di poter avere dei libri per studiare; e si sentì un mostro, anche se davanti a sé aveva ora un uomo, il criminale più pericoloso che avesse mai tormentato la città e lo Stato. Beh, il secondo, ormai.

– Vedremo – borbottò, facendo segno ai suoi uomini di portarlo via.

Attese che il più recente acquisto del suo carcere si cambiasse nella divisa arancione d’ordinanza e seguì lui e le guardie fino alla porta della stanza di massima sicurezza, a debita distanza, temendo da un momento all’altro qualche esplosione, fumogeno, qualcosa degli orrori a cui Nightbird lo aveva abituato sin dall’infanzia: invece il criminale si fece scortare nella sua cella, togliere le manette e chiudere la porta alle spalle.

Dall’oblò di vetro antiproiettile lo vide rimanere immobile per qualche secondo nella minuscola stanza verde e azzurra nella quale era cresciuto, volgere appena il capo per guardarsi intorno e studiarne i particolari, e poi, scena che probabilmente non avrebbe mai capito, abbozzare un sorriso sollevato.

– Chiudete – disse, facendo dietrofront verso il suo ufficio.

Quel criminale non lo avrebbe capito mai.

 

~*~

 

Kurt aveva ripreso la macchina (tanto ormai, rubata per rubata… ed era figlio di un meccanico, riaccenderla era stato uno scherzo, dopo il primo momento di panico) e si dirigeva a tutta velocità verso la città: era facile, del resto, visto che l’infinita coda di auto – ormai del tutto immobilizzata ed abbandonata dai loro proprietari, che formavano una colonna disordinata in lento movimento accanto ad esse – occupava ormai solo la corsia opposta alla sua; nessuno, neppure le auto della polizia o dei telegiornali sembravano puntare ormai verso il cuore di Metrocity.

Aveva un piano, continuava a ripetersi, cercando di ignorare le mani che tremavano sul volante; avrebbe funzionato, anche perché non c’erano altre opzioni e lui non intendeva ammettere la sconfitta; in fondo aveva colpa anche lui di tutto quel disastro che gli scorreva davanti e attorno man mano che l’auto avanzava; avrebbe dovuto parlare con David, cercare di spiegargli, di convincerlo che quella non era una soluzione adesso come non lo era stata quando erano ragazzini; che c’era ancora tempo per fare marcia indietro, chiedere scusa e smetterla con quella follia, perché quello non era più un ragazzo impaurito da se stesso che rende un inferno la vita di un compagno di scuola, quello era… era enorme. Era spaventoso, nel fracasso delle sirene, delle ambulanze che sfrecciavano, dei palazzi distrutti, delle macerie polverose o in fiamme attorno alle quali si affannavano disperate le persone; sembrava uno di quegli stupidi film catastrofici che lui e Rachel guardavano insieme nelle serate in cui non c’era nient’altro in tv, quegli stupidi film in cui tanto alla fine andava tutto a posto e non c’era da preoccuparsi perché tanto il gruppo di protagonisti sarebbe sopravvissuto – quantomeno l’eroe figo su cui entrambi spargevano apprezzamenti lusinghieri.

Quello non era un film. Quella non era una catastrofe fatta con gli effetti speciali, ma era vera, tangibile, nella tosse che gli provocavano il fumo e l’aria spessa che filtravano dalle prese d’aria della macchina.

Non sapeva che avesse nella testa Metroman per essersi tirato indietro, o forse era lui a non capire, perché non immaginava cosa fosse combattere con quel genere di cose per anni fino a non poterne più – anche se niente era mai stato così: perché per quanto le battaglie tra lui e Nightbird potessero talvolta essere distruttive, gli effetti non erano mai, mai stati quelli.

Era facile, purtroppo, capire dove si trovasse Titan: bastava seguire il fracasso, le ambulanze, le auto blindate della polizia; quando arrivò nello spiazzo pieno di rottami di case, auto e strada, tra i quali si alzavano le fiamme, si disse come gli fosse venuto in mente di poter fare qualcosa, lui, lì: se Nightbird aveva deciso di non poter essere l’Eroe, beh, di sicuro non poteva esserlo lui, Kurt – ma non aveva voglia neanche di ritrovarsi nel ruolo della Fanciulla che va salvata, perché lei, maledetta, finiva sempre per essere tirata fuori pure dalle esplosioni con giusto qualche sbaffo di fumo su una guancia, strafiga come fosse appena uscita dal red carpet. Facendo il conto di come fosse finito lui in passato, invece, c’era da sperare di portare a casa giusto la pelle.

Oh, suo padre lo avrebbe reso sordo a furia di urlare.

Tentò di fare dei respiri profondi, ma l’aria pesante avrebbe piuttosto finito per soffocarlo, e quindi spalancò la portiera dell’auto e ne uscì, guardando in su: rosso e arancio contro un cielo dello stesso colore, striato di fumo nero, vide Titan.

 – Dave! – chiamò, con quanto fiato aveva in gola.

Il criminale volse lo sguardo su di lui e Kurt seppe con certezza di non aver avuto la più brillante delle sue idee – ma tanto ormai era tardi per tirarsi indietro.

– Ma guarda chi è tornato strisciando – ridacchiò Titan, atterrando con una tale forza da crepare il terreno sotto di lui.

– Non mi risulta che io stia strisciando, David – rispose Kurt – Sono qui per parlare.

– Ah sì? E di cosa? Hai capito quanto sei stato stupido e vuoi chiedere scusa?

– Scusa? Io?! Guarda cos’hai fatto tu!

Titan si guardò attorno con aria compiaciuta – Una figata, eh?

– No, non èunafigata, David! C’è gente che soffre, che ha perso tutto, che sta morendo! Come puoi pensare che sia figo? Non è un videogioco!

– Che vuoi che me ne freghi, scusa? Sono sfigati.

Kurt rimase a guardarlo e lo rivide, preciso identico, il David Karofsky che gli aveva terrorizzato anni interi di scuola: gradasso, iroso, ma era sicuro di poter sentire la sua paura fin lì – la paura che lo avrebbe colto non appena si fosse fermato a riflettere su cosa stava facendo, che era il motivo per cui non sarebbe stato facile costringerlo a farlo.

– David, ascoltami. Ascoltami. Sei cambiato da quei tempi, ok? Negli ultimi anni hai imparato ad essere più rispettoso degli altri, di te stesso, sei diventato diverso da quello che eri, migliore!

Titan lo guardò, e Kurt vide chiaramente Dave dietro la maschera rossa – Migliore, eh?

– Certo! Ed è per questo che sono venuto qui per parlarti, perché sono sicuro che tu--

– Se sono diventato così tanto migliore perché non ha funzionato, allora?

– … come?

– Perché mi hai rifiutato? Stavolta credevo di avere tutto, che ti fossi lasciato alle spalle i casini del passato, credevo che finalmente potessi capire che poteva funzionare tra noi, avevo persino un fisico pazzesco come i supereroi dei film, e invece no: appena ho provato ad avvicinarti hai fatto come in passato, come sempre cazzo!, e hai iniziato a tirarti indietro e a frignare e a chiamare quell’altro sfigato! Che devo fare per essere finalmente accettato da te?!

– Smettere di terrorizzarmi ed importi, tanto per dirne una?! – sbottò furibondo Kurt; credeva che quell’aspetto della faccenda fosse ormai chiarito, chiuso definitivamente, e invece a quanto sembrava per David era ancora centrale. E per un attimo, un terribile attimo in cui ebbe le vertigini, Kurt provò ad immaginare di farlo, di dire che invece potevano parlarne, che c’era ancora una possibilità, perché questo avrebbe salvato tutti, la città, la gente, lui e persino Dave.

E poi si immaginò il seguito di quel momento: Metrocity salva, sì, e lui alle prese con una relazione con quell’uomo; immaginò le conversazioni, gli appuntamenti, e niente di tutto quello gli sembrava realizzabile: di cosa potevano parlare, loro due? A lui lo sport non interessava e David sembrava non essere smosso da altro e, anche se avesse smesso di ridicolizzare le cose che lui amava, non avrebbe certo iniziato ad apprezzarle; ma soprattutto immaginò quelle mani, che gli avevano lasciato segni dentro che non se ne sarebbero probabilmente mai andati, provò ad immaginarsi loro due insieme e gli venne un conato di vomito, perché il suo corpo gridava no! e non c’era verso perché lui mentisse anche a se stesso. Perché se per anni aveva avuto problemi a rapportarsi fisicamente, anche solo in amicizia, con il suo stesso sesso era anche per quei traumi che gli avevano lasciato i compagni di scuola delle superiori, perché non poteva non essere certo che le mani che non avevano avuto problemi a colpirlo in passato non tornassero a farlo in futuro, e soprattutto… non erano quelle che voleva. Non lo sarebbero mai state. Perché se prima il loro alterego sarebbe stato un “qualcuno” senza volto, come nelle fantasticherie della sua adolescenza (quando giocava alle principesse e diceva che lui da grande avrebbe sposato un principe come quello di Ariel o di Aurora), adesso quel “qualcuno” aveva un volto, un profumo, un nome preciso.

Ed era Nightbird.

Nel bene o nel male, che lo accettasse o meno, che succedesse ancora qualcosa o meno, chiunque avesse voluto avere a che fare con lui in futuro avrebbe dovuto scontrarsi contro quell’immagine, quel modo di parlare, scherzare, comportarsi, trattarlo.

E Dave, beh, era l’ultima persona che avrebbe mai potuto sostituire ciò che aveva vissuto e poi perduto, anche se era stato vero solo a metà, perché sotto un nome diverso, un aspetto diverso, tutto quello che lui aveva vissuto era stato vero. Per quello faceva ancora così male.

– Non posso, David – sussurrò – Non posso essere quello che vorresti. Ma posso--

Non finì mai quella frase, che comunque forse non avrebbe mai saputo come concludere: con uno scoppio ed un mancamento d’aria, Titan lo afferrò per il collo e lo sollevò, in alto, a velocità pazzesca, verso il cielo.

 

~*~

 

La sua vecchia cella non era male, si disse.

Quantomeno, non era il caso di iniziare a trovarci problemi adesso, visto che sarebbe stato il posto in cui avrebbe vissuto per gli anni che gli rimanevano; gli sembrava più piccola, probabilmente perché aveva imparato a vivere in spazi decisamente più ampi e sentiva che le finestre gli sarebbero mancate, e più silenziosa – e questo, senza ombra di dubbio, era perché non c’era Cooper.

Chissà dov’era finito, si disse, e il cuore diede una stretta dolorosa a quel pensiero: non lo avrebbe visto mai più; non lo avrebbe sentito blaterare mai più sul dramma dell’ennesimo figlio della tizia di The Secret, sul perché Ridge e Brooke fossero destinati l’uno all’altro malgrado gli autori continuassero a farli lasciare, sulla sua convinzione di essere destinato al successo come attore.

Beh, forse adesso poteva diventarlo davvero, ora che non aveva più lui a cui badare e nient’altro che la sua vita di cui occuparsi; forse sarebbe venuto a trovarlo in carcere, chissà – non voleva pensarci troppo, perché cullarsi in quella speranza non avrebbe portato a niente di buono, ma non aveva molto altro a cui pensare o da aspettare.

Kurt, forse, sarebbe passato a trovarlo. Magari i primi tempi, una volta al mese, e poi avrebbe diradato le visite, perché avrebbe trovato qualcuno, là fuori; uno che non fosse un criminale, che potesse mostrarsi col suo vero volto ogni giorno e che non ne avesse paura, che avesse una vita normale e potesse garantirgliene una altrettanto normale. E sarebbe stato felice di non vederlo più a quel punto, perché vedergli di nuovo il volto illuminato, come accadeva quando lui era Blaine, sarebbe stato atroce. O forse no, forse anche in quel caso sarebbe rimasto incantato a guardarlo e si sarebbe imposto di non pensare al perché, a chi ci fosse dietro a quel sorriso, ma si sarebbe limitato a godere quel che gli veniva ancora offerto.

D’accordo, era il caso di smetterla di pensare, si disse afferrando il telecomando.

Fece zapping per qualche minuto, scorrendo tra un notiziario, un talk show, un altro notiziario, un documentario, un altro talk show… finché non vide il volto di Titan sullo schermo.

– Nightbird! – ruggì quello, come se gli stesse parlando dal vivo.

– A posto, adesso lo intervistano pure. Magari ha deciso di trattare – commentò.

– Ascoltami, dovunque ti sei nascosto, sfigato. Abbiamo ancora un conto aperto e ti conviene venire a saldarlo, oppure – e la telecamera si mosse, inquadrando la cima della Metro Tower, il grattacielo più alto della città – Oppure qualcuno pagherà il conto per te. Che ne dici, Kurt?

Con il gelo addosso, tanto che balzò dalla poltrona girevole su cui era seduto come se avesse preso la scossa, Nightbird vide sullo schermo, legato al pilone centrale che si alzava sulla cima del grattacielo e faceva da raccordo per le emittenti radiofoniche, Kurt; aveva i capelli squassati dal vento, il volto pallido e la bocca altezzosamente serrata, tanto che non poté non provare un moto di orgoglio per il suo coraggio.

Ma quando aprì bocca per parlare, riconobbe benissimo la paura che ne colorava la voce – Nightbird, non so se mi stai ascoltando, ma se lo stai facendo… ti prego, non mollare. Non l’hai mai fatto: nonostante le sconfitte, nonostante non avessi quasi mai speranza, non ti sei mai arreso e hai sempre combattuto fino all’ultimo, ed è sempre stato il tuo miglior pregio. Beh… non proprio l’unico – bisbigliò, una nota di tenerezza che gli strappò un sorriso – Non arrenderti. La città ne ha bisogno… io ne ho bisogno. Ti--

La telecamera scattò velocemente di nuovo sul volto furente di Titan – Sai quello che devi fare, sfigato. Vieni qui e chiudiamola una volta per tutte.

E poi la comunicazione si interruppe.

Come impazzito, Nightbird iniziò a guardarsi attorno, provando l’assurda sensazione che la stanza si chiudesse su di lui e vorticasse impazzita come una trottola.

Nononononononono, continuava a rimbombare nella sua testa, non può succedere, non sta succedendo, non Kurt, che c’entra Kurt, perché Kurt?!

Non voleva che finisse così, non l’aveva mai voluto: aveva combinato lui quel casino, perché doveva andarci di mezzo qualcuno, soprattutto Kurt? E come un vigliacco era andato a rintanarsi lì, nell’unico posto che avesse mai considerato una casa, in fondo, ora che non aveva più Cooper, ma dal quale non avrebbe potuto aiutare più nessuno.

Corse al portone blindato e prese a tempestarlo di pugni – Shuester! Shuester! Direttore! Avanti, so che mi sentite, chiamatemi Shuester! Devo uscire, devo, devo salvare Kurt!

Dopo qualche secondo lo spioncino si aprì, rivelandogli l’espressione ironica del direttore – Mi dispiace, Nightbird, ma ho perso il numero di ergastoli che ti mancano da scontare prima che questa porta si riapra.

Il criminale si morse un labbro, furioso – Lo so che ho fatto un casino, non ho fatto altro per tutta la mia vita, ma Kurt è la sola cosa giusta che abbia mai fatto! Ed è una persona meravigliosa e non voglio che gli succeda qualcosa per colpa mia, che diavolo ha nella testa per permetterlo? Ho già perso Cooper perché sono uno stupido, stupido imbecille, l’ho perso perché sono stato troppo arrogante per pensare di poter avere bisogno di qualcuno, ma adessoKurt ha bisogno di me e io non posso rimanere qui a guardare i muri e ad assistere a quel pazzo che distrugge tutto!

L’espressione di Shuester ricomparve nell’oblò – Oh, interessante. Vai avanti. Ne hai per qualche centinaio di anni.

Nightbird rimase ad osservarlo, devastato – Non lo chiedo per me – sussurrò – Sono disposto a tornare qui, dopo, lo giuro. Ma adesso, adesso devo uscire, o Kurt--

– Da solo?

– Come?

– Nel tuo delirante piano pensi di uscire, sconfiggere il Cattivo e poi tornartene qui a marcire da solo?

Nightbird poggiò la fronte contro il vetro, sospirando – Parla di Coop, eh? Non se lo merita di stare qui con me, non dopo come l’ho trattato. E chissà, magari ce la farà a diventare un attore, anzi, lo spero con tutte le mie forze, perché allora farà una marea di serie televisive e film cretini e io potrò guardarlo in televisione, perché non penso di riuscire a sopravvivere un anno senza sentire la sua voce irritante che blatera idiozie, figurarsi una vita.

– Mhm. Questa era convincente – commentò Shuester e la porta blindata si spalancò di fronte a lui – Scuse accettate.

– Cos--

E, davanti ai suoi occhi sgranati, la figura del direttore mutò in quella dell’automa che lo aveva cresciuto e seguito in tutte le follie che aveva commesso fino a quel momento, fedele ed imbecille fino all’ultimo.

– Ciao, scricciolo – ghignò Cooper – Pronto per andare a salvare il mondo?

Nightbird gli si buttò addosso, aggrappandosi a lui come non faceva più da quando era un bambino, facendosi sfuggire un singhiozzo quando sentì le braccia dell’altro stringerlo, confortanti e affettuose come sempre. Gli ci volle qualche secondo, ma poi si districò dall’abbraccio e si rimise in piedi, asciugando gli occhi umidi.

– Però – commentò l’automa, scrutandolo – Sai che mi sembri più alto?

– Va’ al diavolo, Coop.

– Oh, così va meglio. Dunque: andiamo a salvare il mondo e la Fanciulla?

– Certo, come no. Se non ci ammazziamo stavolta, diventiamo immortali.

– Sempre catastrofico, scricciolo! – esclamò l’altro, scompigliandogli i capelli ignorando la loro gabbia di gel – Ce la possiamo fare, me lo sento!

– Te la sei sentita troppe volte perché ormai possa crederci ancora.

– No, dai, ce la puoi fare! Il Cattivo che va a salvare il mondo da un tacchino volante e una Fanciulla maschio e isterico come Kurt Hummel: come può non finire in un successo?

– Non so come tu possa essermi mancato, Coop, ma ci sei riuscito.

– Vero, eh?

– Già – esclamò Nightbird, seguendolo verso l’uscita dal carcere – E questa è la prova definitiva che sto per compiere un’immensa cazzata perché il mio cervello non funziona più.

 


	13. Capitolo XII: Dove il Male si trova davanti due strade e imbocca quella sbagliata. O forse era giusta dall'inizio ed era stata tutta colpa del navigatore impostato male

Metrocity da lassù dava le vertigini.

Kurt non aveva mai sofferto né di quelle, né di acrofobia, ma l’aria soffiava così forte e tutto sembrava così piccolo e lontano e brulicante e  _laggiù_  che aveva la nausea ogni volta che abbassava lo sguardo – ed era quasi grato ai due giri di spranga di metallo che lo tenevano legato al pilone centrale della Metro Tower, dandogli una stabilità che le sue gambe non avrebbero potuto offrirgli.

Titan svolazzava come se non si trovasse anche lui a decine di metri d’altezza, riprendendo con la telecamera la sua personale telecronaca della Battaglia Finale, beandosi del disastro che aveva sparso con mano generosa sulla città nelle ultime ore. Kurt gli gettava un’occhiata di tanto in tanto, spesso attirato dal fracasso di qualcosa (palazzi, vetri, strada, pali della luce) che veniva distrutta, sentendosi nauseato dall’altezza e da quello spettacolo; si appoggiò del tutto contro il pilone alle sue spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di regolarizzare il respiro – malgrado l’odore acre di fumo nell’aria non fosse di grande aiuto. Si domandò come sarebbe finita quella storia e si impose di non pensare a cosa stesse facendo suo padre, che ormai aveva di sicuro visto al telegiornale quel che stava accadendo nella capitale (e sperò,  _fortissimamente_ , che non avesse assistito al messaggio di Titan a Nightbird, o nessuno lo avrebbe salvato dal secondo infarto) e probabilmente, non ricevendo risposta alle sue chiamate (non aveva abbastanza lucidità per sapere dove si trovasse il suo cellulare, in quel momento, e comunque era abbastanza sicuro che qualche antenna fosse stata abbattuta, togliendo gran parte del campo a tutta la città), era balzato sul primo aereo per raggiungerlo. Il pensiero di suo padre in mezzo al delirio attraverso cui era passato per raggiungere Titan gli mozzò il fiato più del vento, dell’altezza e della paura.

Rimanere lì, sospeso nel vuoto, a terrorizzarsi e a non poter fare  _niente_  per se stesso o per gli altri, era la parte più spaventosa, soprattutto perché non poteva in alcun modo prevedere come sarebbe andata a finire.

Perché Nightbird... Nightbird sarebbe potuto non arrivare. Nightbird avrebbe potuto non aver visto il videomessaggio, non sapere come fare, o  _non volere_ : perché lui era stato Il Male così a lungo, per tutta la sua vita, che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano se avesse deciso semplicemente di lasciar perdere, no?

In fondo, che legame aveva con Metrocity? Una città che lo aveva rifiutato e che lui aveva tormentato negli anni, nella quale non aveva una sola persona che gli interessasse proteggere- e lì il fiato gli venne meno, perché sì, era così: non c’era  _nessuno_. Perché lui, Kurt, lo aveva lasciato, ammesso che Nightbird avesse davvero considerato la loro relazione qualcosa di sufficientemente serio da portarlo lassù, al di sopra persino del sessantesimo piano del Metrocity Empire Building, a battersi con un supereroe impazzito.

E il pensiero che Nightbird non si sarebbe mosso nemmeno per salvare lui, oltre che la città, gli diede una stretta così forte allo stomaco da procurargli la nausea.

– Paura, Hummel? – chiese la figura colossale di Titan, atterrando di fronte a lui con un contraccolpo così forte da mandare in pezzi la prima fila di finestre sotto di loro.

– Dobbiamo per forza parlare? Non ti è mai venuto particolarmente bene e io non sono dell’umore.

– Fai il simpatico? – gli bastò battere un piede per formare una crepa gigantesca e far saltare altre due file di vetrate – Non mi sembri nella posizione, Hummel. Pensi davvero che quel tappo con il cemento sulla testa verrà a salvare il culo a tutti?

Kurt si morse un labbro e si volse; Metrocity, là sotto, sembrava la panoramica di un film catastrofico, ed il pensiero gli stringeva il cuore: sognava di vivere lì sin da bambino, di avere il suo lavoro, il suo ufficio in centro, una casa di moda tutta sua, volare in giro per le capitali della moda mondiale e tornare al suo appartamento – una penthouse da sette stanze all’ultimo piano del quartiere più  _in_  della metropoli – dal suo stupendo marito, un broker finanziario, un chirurgo di fama mondiale, magari un modello o un cantante famoso, che lo avrebbe accolto con rose rosse, un gioiello e ad un certo punto, molto in là, verso i trentacinque anni, avrebbero fatto domanda in un’agenzia per trovare una madre surrogata e mettere al mondo la prima dei loro tre figli – ne voleva tre, due bambine, magari gemelle, e un maschietto. Aveva pianificato tutta la sua vita, sognandola la sera per addormentarsi sin da quando sua madre lo metteva a letto dicendogli che anche lui avrebbe trovato un principe azzurro tutto per sé, da grande; e invece era finito lì, studente squattrinato di moda e design, un mezzo lavoro come giornalista, una coinquilina rompiscatole in un buco fatiscente in cui non c’erano manco muri, oltre a quelli portanti, un ex fidanzato che aveva scoperto essere il criminale numero uno (beh, forse ora era sceso nella graduatoria) dello Stato che  _non_  sarebbe quasi certamente venuto a salvarlo, perché Kurt non aveva fatto in tempo a dirgli che gli andava bene anche così, che gli sarebbe bastata la promessa di non avere altre menzogne e sarebbe tornato tutto a posto, perché aveva sognato tutta la vita il principe sul cavallo bianco e invece s’era innamorato del Cattivo col mantello nero – ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo neanche con se stesso fino a quel momento, e quindi poteva solo rimanere lì, in piedi sul vuoto, il terrore e l’angoscia per le possibilità perse che gli avvelenavano la bocca.

– Che ti aspettavi, il principe azzurro col cavallo bianco e tutte quelle cazzate Disney? – aggiunse Titan, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, e in un lampo di amarezza Kurt si domandò se quello che rimaneva di Dave Karofsky stava parlando a lui o di se stesso – Magari pure la musichetta di sottofondo?

E proprio in quel momento, con un tempismo da manuale, una musica partì: ma non era una “musichetta” e poco aveva a che fare con la Disney; Kurt alzò lo sguardo di scatto, cercando di capire da dove provenisse, ma le prime note de  _La cavalcata delle valchirie_  di Wagner risuonavano nel cielo sopra e intorno a loro come in un auditorium dall’acustica particolarmente ben fatta.

E poi, da dietro i palazzi, iniziò ad emergere un’ombra nera e blu, enorme, che si alzava lenta e maestosa tra i grattacieli ed il fumogeno che si spandeva nell’aria.

– Che cazzo è? – esclamò Titan, sgranando gli occhi – Uno di quei cosi che volano?

– Si chiama  _mongolfiera_  – lo corresse automaticamente Kurt, fissando sconvolto come la figura di Nightbird si facesse via via più disinguibile man mano che si avvicinavano, Cooper alle sue spalle che manovrava le corde per spostare il mezzo – Oddio,  _è una mongolfiera_. È venuto a salvarci con una  _mongolfiera_. Stavo con uno che va a salvare il mondo da uno psicopatico con  _La cavalcata delle valchirie_  e una  _mongolfiera_.

– È un  _coglione_! – esclamò Titan, vagamente sconvolto.

L’altro non riusciva a distogliersi da Nightbird, che si teneva alla cesta dell’aeromobile e, quando incrociò il suo suo sguardo, abbozzò un sorriso incerto, al quale Kurt rispose scoppiando a ridere, gli occhi pieni di lacrime di sollievo e felicità; perché aveva ragione sua madre, il suo “principe azzurro” prima o poi sarebbe arrivato, solo che sarebbe stato più basso, vestito di nero e blu e avrebbe optato per una mongolfiera dello stesso colore per andare a salvarlo, invece del cavallo bianco: perché Nightbird riusciva ad essere al di fuori del tempo e del modo di comportarsi dei comuni mortali esattamente come i principi della Disney, in una maniera che era allo stesso tempo eroica e ridicola, e che faceva pensare a Kurt  _è lui, non potrei sbagliarmi neanche se stessi a domandarmelo per anni_.

– Pensavo che tu fossi deficiente, Nightbird, ma non fino a questo punto – tuonò Titan – Con una mano posso sfondare un  _palazzo_ , sai che ci faccio al tuo pallone?

– Non so, Titan, vogliamo scoprirlo? – rispose l’altro, sorridendo placido e divertito.

Con una risata, il criminale (quello vestito di rosso) si lanciò contro la mongolfiera, un pugno proteso in avanti per sfondarne il pallone: peccato che quello non solo non si lacerò, ma, approfittando della forza con cui il supereroe ci si era scagliato contro, finì per  _inghiottirlo_ , inglobandolo come potrebbe fare una di quelle bizzarre poltrone nelle quali si affonda appena ci si siede; solo che Titan affondò  _letteralmente_ , sparendo all’interno di quello strano materiale che si deformò per intrappolarlo senza per questo rompersi.

In quella, mentre Cooper pilotava quell’aeromobile che ormai palesemente aveva solo l’aspetto di una mongolfiera, Nightbird aprì un portellone nella cesta che ospitava la cabina di pilotaggio e ne uscì a cavallo di una specie di scooter volante, che puntò senza esitazione verso la cima del Metro Tower.

Kurt se lo vide atterrare ad un passo di distanza, estrarre una pistola dall’aspetto bizzarro e sparare contro le sbarre di metallo che lo tenevano legato, facendole saltare come stecchi di legno; il ragazzo spinse istintivamente la schiena contro il pilone, sentendosi di colpo  _molto_  in alto e  _molto_  propenso ad avere un attacco di vertigini.

Nightbird gli tese una mano guantata – Salta su, sbrigati! Coop non riuscirà a trattenerlo per molto.

Kurt fece per prenderla ma si trattenne, rimanendo qualche istante ad osservarlo, dimenticando l’altezza, il pericolo, qualunque cosa che non fosse la mano protesa di Nightbird o il colore dorato dei suoi occhi dietro il nero della maschera.

– Non... non vuoi venire con me? – chiese il criminale, la voce lievemente incrinata.

Il ragazzo fece una mezza risata e gli gettò le braccia al collo, con un tale slancio da disarcionare quasi il criminale dalla sella dello scooter, e gli premette il viso nelll’incavo del collo come aveva fatto tante volte nei mesi passati – Ero sicuro che saresti tornato.

Nightbird gli serrò un braccio attorno alla vita, stringendolo a sé più che poteva – Beh, almeno  _uno_  di noi ci credeva.

– Oh, falla finita – esclamò Kurt, districandosi dall’abbraccio per salire sulla parte posteriore della sella e serrandogli di nuovo le braccia attorno, stavolta alla vita – Ormai devi arrenderti: sei condannato a salvarci.

– La tua fiducia mi lusinga, ma per il momento devo ancora riuscire a salvare  _noi due_ – sbottò Nightbird, gettando un’occhiata preoccupata al tessuto del pallone, che era palesemente sul punto di cedere sotto la pressione furiosa di Titan di liberarsi.

Con uno strattone, che strappò un grido a Kurt, il criminale abbandonò la base instabile della Metro Tower e si lanciò giù, verso la città; proprio in quel momento, con un’esplosione pazzesca che spostò loro e mandò in pezzi tutte le vetrate e le finestre nel raggio di decine di metri, facendo piovere una cascata di frammenti e calcinacci tutto attorno, Titan si liberò dalla sua bolla: Cooper si mise in salvo su un secondo mezzo volante, ma il criminale aveva occhi solo per i due in fuga; si volse verso la Metro Tower, traballante per l’esplosione appena avvenuta, girò vorticosamente attorno alla cintura di finestre ancora intatte che si trovavano nella fascia centrale dell’edificio e, scardinati i muri perimetrali come fossero stati di burro, diede un colpo secco alla parte soprastante, che portò la torre a spezzarsi in due come un fuscello, la sollevò e la scagliò addosso ai due fuggitivi.

– Dimmi che ha una pessima mira – gridò Nightbird, gettando uno sguardo alle sue spalle.

– Quando giocava aveva una buona mira.

– Non mi dai  _mai_  una buona notizia, Kurt!

– Non è certo colpa mia! Non puoi accellerare?

– È già al limite!

Non potevano fuggire lateralmente, perché si trovavano in una fitta rete di palazzi e a quella velocità tentare una curva a gomito per infilarsi in uno degli stretti vicoli che si facevano strada tra un edificio e l’altro era un modo sicuro per schiantarsi contro un muro, non aveva senso alzarsi, perché il diametro della Metro Tower era tale da non concedere loro molto margine di fuga: potevano solo continuare a correrle davanti, sperando di riuscire a precederla, ma quando il maledetto troncone della struttura si schiantò finalmente al suolo, esattamente alle loro spalle, la punta della colonna di acciaio alla quale era stato legato Kurt fino a poco fa centrò in pieno il retro dello scooter volante; Nightbird tentò di controllare i danni dal pannello, ma il modo in cui sentiva il mezzo reagire sempre meno ai comandi gli disse di più delle spie che si accendevano frenetiche. Stavano perdendo velocità, mentre il loro inseguitore di ferro e cemento, malgrado l’attrito con il suolo, non accennava a rallentare: addocchiò una serie di tende tese poco più avanti, sulla destra, che coprivano i tavoli esterni di un grosso ristorante; cercò di avvicinarsi il più possibile e, con uno strattone, vi gettò Kurt, che rotolò con un grido prima sull’una e poi, quando uno dei tiranti dell’altra cedette, scivolò giù fino al marciapiede, dove riuscì ad atterrare frenandosi con le mani e senza sbattere la testa.

Il ragazzo rimase frastornato per qualche secondo e, quando la testa smise di girargli come una trottola, si tirò su nel tentativo di capire che fosse successo: vide un polverone immenso, ma la colossale figura di quella che era stata la metà superiore della Metro Tower giaceva immobile, esattamente come la figura di Nightbird, laggiù tra le macerie.

– No – disse Kurt, e avrebbe voluto essere un grido, ma la voce non sembrava uscire.

Conosceva benissimo quella sensazione, l’aveva sperimentata per la prima volta ad otto anni, quando suo padre, con una delicatezza incredibile in un uomo altrimenti così spiccio e diretto, gli aveva spiegato che la mamma non sarebbe tornata a casa, che non ci sarebbe stata mai più; e negli anni successivi, ogni volta che gli era capitato di vedere scene drammatiche in cui qualcuno moriva e la gente attorno a lui gridava, si domandava se il regista e lo sceneggiatore avessero mai sperimentato la scena che avevano deciso di girare, perché riuscire a gridare in quel momento era impossibile: la voce se ne andava e ne rimaneva solo un velo, come quando si diventava mezzi afoni per una faringite particolarmente forte, come se si fossero appese delle ragnatele alla gola che trattenessero il suono.

Era successo lo stesso quando lo avevano chiamato dall’ospedale per suo padre la prima volta e successe anche in quel momento: si tirò su e prese a correre verso le macerie, ma come tutte le altre volte gli sembrò di muoversi come in un sogno, a rallentatore, come se l’aria fosse diventata densa come l’acqua; era arrivato a metà strada, quando con un tonfo ed un forte spostamento d’aria, che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere, Titan atterrò alle sue spalle.

– Wow! – gridò, e Kurt riconobbe quella particolare esaltazione, quella che sembrava ottenebrare qualunque cosa ci fosse di buono in quello che era stato Dave Karofsky e a precedere così le sue azioni peggiori, e pensò  _no, ti prego, non adesso_  – È stato  _facile_  ed è stata una  _figata_! Manca solo un pezzo – e con quello il criminale diede un calcio ad un autobus che era rimasto in terra, rovesciato, e glielo spinse addosso.

Il ragazzo si rannicchiò istintivamente su se stesso, aspettando l’urto che lo avrebbe mandato in pezzi, ma invece uno stridio orrendo gli fece aprire gli occhi e vide le due metà dell’automezzo, troncate al centro come da una motosega gigantesca, che correvano parallele ai suoi lati, senza sfiorarlo, prima di cadersi addosso molti metri più in là.

E alle sue spalle, in ginocchio, un pugno in avanti, immobile e colossale come una statua, c’era Metroman, il mantello bianco, scintillante, che ondeggiava alle sue spalle.

– Sei tornato – si ritrovò a balbettare Kurt, tremando per la paura, il sollievo, la preoccupazione,  _tutto_.

Metroman si volse in uno scenografico svolazzare di bianco, gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e, stringendola leggermente e fissandolo affettuosamente negli occhi, disse – Avevi ragione, Kurt: non dovevo andarmene.

Non aveva mai fatto caso che le sue mani fossero così calde, anche attraverso il tessuto dei guanti, pensò il ragazzo, stranamente soprappensiero. Titan sembrava aver perso ogni traccia di baldanza e di colore in viso, invece: Kurt lo vide arretrare, visibilmente spaventato, ma Metroman stava già camminando verso di lui, un ghigno divertito sul viso, solenne e (malgrado l’aria bonacciona e l’andatura serafica)  _intimorente_  – Dunque tu saresti il nuovo bulletto di quartiere?

– T-tu – balbettò quello – Tu eri  _morto_!

– Il mio pensionamento è stato molto  _esagerato_  – rispose l’altro, divertito.

Titan sbarrò gli occhi e prese il volo, schizzando veloce come una palla di fuoco, ma l’eroe biancovestito gli fu dietro in un istante.

Kurt li abbandonò al loro destino e corse verso la figura ancora immobile e accasciata di Nightbird, semisdraiata in una posa scomposta tra le macerie – Nightbird? – bisbigliò, terrorizzato di toccarlo e sentirlo freddo.

Ma quello aprì gli occhi, a fatica, e li volse su di lui – Hey.

L’altro si inginocchiò accanto, prendendogli una mano ed accarezzandogli una guancia con l’altra – caldo, era  _caldo_ e  _vivo_  e ricambiò la stretta e Kurt sentì che era sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime per la gioia.

– Mi dispiace – bisbigliò il criminale – Ho fatto del mio meglio.

Il ragazzo tirò su col naso, accoccolandosi più che poteva contro di lui senza rischiare di premere troppo e danneggiare le sue ferite – Sono orgoglioso di te. E sei venuto a salvarmi.  _Nessuno_  l’aveva mai fatto.

Nightbird fece una risatina affanata e il suo aspetto mutò, tanto che Kurt fece un salto indietro – Tu sei...  _Cooper_?

L’androide, con un’aria chiaramente sofferente, abbozzò un sorriso a fatica – Sorpreeeesa! – e poi, indicando il cielo di Metrocity – È  _lui_  l’Eroe.

Kurt seguì la punta del dito dell’altro e nel suo campo visivo sfrecciò la figura immacolata e splendente di Metroman, lanciata all’inseguimento di Titan come se si stesse divertendo un mondo – Nightbird...

 

~*~

 

Era sicuro che avrebbe fatto una fatica maledetta, invece ogni frase, ogni  _movimento_ , gli riuscivano perfettamente naturali: erano di sicuro gli anni passati ad osservare Metroman, per carpirne i segreti e scovarne i punti deboli (tutta roba che era servita a poco e niente, ovviamente, visti i brillanti risultati collezionati nel tempo), certo, eppure... eppure si stava divertendo.  _Un sacco_. Si sentiva a suo agio e nella sua pelle come non gli capitava da mesi, che a volte erano parsi secoli, e mentre sfrecciava all’inseguimento di Titan si sentiva… nel posto giusto. Come se il mondo avesse smesso di traballare e fosse tornato in equilibrio. Ed era un pensiero spaventoso, in effetti, perché non aveva senso, perciò lo mise da parte, perché quella era la sua unica occasione per fare in modo di salvare Kurt e la città e non intendeva sprecarla.

Aveva calcolato alla perfezione la velocità del avversario e riusciva a stargli dietro senza sforzo, riuscendo persino a sbruffoneggiare come aveva spesso visto fare a Metroman: con suo sollievo, Titan sembrava talmente terrorizzato da non sembrare neppure lontanamente intenzionato a fare altro che sparirgli da davanti il più in fretta possibile – il che era  _ideale_ ; gettò uno sguardo in basso e vide che Coop aveva ripreso il suo aspetto e che Kurt stava fissando lui e sperò che quel deficiente avesse tenuto chiusa la bocca e che a quella giornata infernale non dovesse seguire anche una discussione di quelle che portavano via  _ore_.

A giudicare da come Kurt lo guardava, invece, conveniva dare un taglio alla sceneggiata.

Accelerò quanto più poté e sbarrò la strada a Titan, riuscendo persino ad afferrarlo per il collo (era felice di essere in volo, o essere improvvisamente così  _alto_  avrebbe potuto essere seriamente disturbante).

– Senti, è stato tutto un errore, una cazzata, non lo farò  _più_! – esclamò il criminale, stringendo gli occhi.

– Voglio sperare che la lezione sia stata sufficiente, Titan, e che imparerai che i poteri che ti sono stati concessi sono un dono  _per gli altri_ , non per te stesso: un Eroe non sa cosa sia l’egoismo. Ad un Eroe non appartiene neppure la sua  _vita_ , figurarsi il diritto di nuocere al prossimo.

– Ho capito, ho capito,  _giuro_  che ho capito!

– Sparisci, allora – concluse Metroman, lasciando la presa con un ultimo scrollone – Lascia Metrocity e non farvi più ritorno. E se causerai danno e rovina altrove, Titan, sappi che verrò a saperlo e sarò alla tua porta. E  _non sarà_  una visita di cortesia.

– Afferrato! – esclamò l’altro, fuggendo via rapido come una lama di fuoco.

Nightbird rimase a mezz’aria ad osservarlo, non osando liberare il sospiro di sollievo che gli si era bloccato in gola: rosso sullo scarlatto del cielo fumoso al tramonto, Titan sparì alla vista e lui si sentì… non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo, era una sensazione sconosciuta: svuotato, stanco, ma leggero, a posto, come dopo un lungo lavoro ben concluso; gli parve mancasse qualcosa e abbassò lo sguardo per cercare Cooper e Kurt e vide quest’ultimo proprio sotto di lui, il volto in su, teso verso di lui. Scese lentamente, il mantello (il cui biancore, invece del solito neroblu, che lo faceva trasalire ogni volta per la sua stranezza) che gli svolazzava intorno, e l’altro gli tese una mano, sorridendo: gli sfiorò le dita e, con un ghigno divertito, Kurt spostò lo sguardo sul suo orologio e poi su di lui, come a dire _Pensavi di fregare proprio me?_ , e girò il quadrante.

Fu solo in quel momento, dal brusio assordante che si levò, che si rese conto che si era radunata una  _folla_  attorno a loro, una folla scarmigliata, curiosa ed incerta: credevano che il loro amato eroe, tragicamente scomparso, fosse tornato e invece il suo aspetto era mutato in quello del suo assassino, il criminale che li aveva tenuti in scacco per anni.

Ma l’unica cosa che riusciva a vedere realmente era il sorriso di Kurt, ironico e tenero, finché non lo vide spegnersi e ricadere nella paura.

– Pensavi di avermi fregato,  _nano_  del cazzo?

Nightbird strinse gli occhi, imprecando, e atterrò di tutto in un istante, frapponendosi tra lui e Kurt – Come hai fatto? – chiese.

–  _Lascia Metrocity e non farvi più ritorno. E se causerai danno e rovina altrove_ – scimmiottò Titan – Cos’è, in questi mesi Metroman è tornato a scuola? A te di solito diceva qualcosa tipo “Levati di mezzo, Nightbird, se rifai ‘sto casino me la paghi!” e tu lo correggevi pure perché se non parli come un vocabolario ti senti male. Ti sei fregato con le tue mani, deficiente!

Lo sapeva che aveva trascurato qualcosa, dovette ammettere con un gemito: e adesso che non aveva l’immagine di Metroman a terrorizzare Titan,  _adesso_  era spacciato, perché non aveva armi abbastanza potenti per fermarlo; figurarsi, non era riuscito a farcela mai con il suo eterno nemico in tanti anni, come avrebbe potuto riuscire ora contro quegli stessi poteri usati in maniera del tutto libera e sconsiderata?

Titan fece per muoversi e lui gli si gettò istintivamente contro, colpendolo con un pugno al mento e facendosi più male che altro: la gente si disperse urlando, tutta tranne Kurt, che rimase lì a guardarsi intorno in cerca di qualcosa,  _qualunque cosa_  per aiutarlo; ma il criminale afferrò Nightbird e lo scagliò via come fosse stato un pupazzo – e i reattori che aveva montato sulle spalle e che avevano simulato così bene il volo di Metroman ebbero vita breve e furono di nessun aiuto nella sua fuga, perché i raggi laser di Titan li danneggiarono all’istante. Impedita la scappatoia più rapida e sicura al suo avversario, il criminale vestito di scarlatto prese a giocare con lui come il gatto col topo, scagliandogli addosso auto, tombini e qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse a tiro come ad un bizzarro tiro a segno con un bersaglio mobile.

 _Sono spacciato_ , si disse Nightbird,  _stavolta è davvero la fine._

– Nightbird!

L’uomo si volse, vedendo Kurt agitare le braccia ansioso – Mettiti in salvo!

– Ricordi la sera che ti ho lasciato?

Schivata una vespa, Nightbird allargò le braccia esasperato – Ne vuoi parlare  _adesso_? Cos’è, non trovi un modo meno crudele per infierire?!

– Piantala e stammi a sentire: ti ricordi che me ne sono andato e tu eri dove sei adesso?

– La geografia del luogo è sensibilmente mutata, Kurt – gridò Nightbird, scansando per un soffio i laser di Titan – Ma sì. Purtroppo. Difficile scordarlo.

– Mi ero voltato!

I tentativi di fuga dell’altro si placarono all’istante e neppure la maschera nera sembrò poter occultare lo scintillio dei suoi occhi – Davvero?

Kurt avrebbe voluto scuotere la testa e dirgli che non era il momento per sfoderare mortali occhi da cucciolo innamorato (… innamorato? Davvero? Poteva essere? Ok, non era il momento), ma non poté trattenersi comunque dal sorridere – Davvero. E dovesti farlo anche  _tu_ , _adesso_!

Nightbird schivò un camion, stavolta, rotolando in terra perplesso: e da lì si volse verso il punto che il ragazzo continuava ad fissare e, nella luce strana del tramonto, intravide il profilo traslucido, simile ad una struttura di plastica trasparente, della sua auto.

La sua auto in modalità invisibile, che aveva parcheggiato lì.

La sua auto in modalità invisibile sul cui sedile posteriore si trovava ancora la pistola disinstallatrice – ne era sicuro, ce l’aveva buttata Cooper l’ultima volta che l’avevano usata prima di uscire con Kurt quella sciagurata serata e lui non l’aveva più toccata.

Non era finita: c’era una speranza, poteva ancora non solo salvare la sua pelle e quella di Kurt, ma fermare  _sul serio_  Titan.

Arrancò verso la macchina, mezzo correndo e mezzo cadendo sotto i colpi che il suo avversario non smetteva un istante di infliggergli per tentare di farlo fuori in quel modo ridicolo ed umiliante.

– Sei così  _patetico_  – esclamò ad un certo punto Titan, scuotendo il capo e mandandolo lungo in terra, sollevando una nuvola di polvere – Non riesci a fare a meno di essere così tanto uno sfigato?

Nightbird si rialzò a fatica, dolorante, senza perdere di vista la sua macchina, sempre più vicina – Essere sfigati può essere un pregio, sai? Quantomeno perché si può solo risalire la china.

– O finire direttamente  _sotto terra_! – rise l’altro, raggiungendolo e, afferratolo per un lembo del mantello stracciato, lanciandolo proprio contro il muro davanti a cui era parcheggiato il suo obbiettivo – Guardati, strisci come un verme!

Nightbird si rimise in piedi aggrappandosi alla parete dietro di sé, sentendosi le ossa rotte e la testa dolorante, ma sentendosi sollevato nel vedere, proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi, la portiera della macchina – Meglio. Vuol dire che non ho ancora iniziato a scavare – rispose a fatica, lanciandosi sulla maniglia e gettandosi nell’abitacolo.

Titan si fermò di botto, sconcertato dal suo nemico che sembrava inghiottito nel nulla: l’altro si gettò sulla pistola disinstallatrice e l’accese, venendo accolto da un ben noto  _Riscaldamento inizializzato_.

– Cooper, cazzo, sei riuscito a produrre  _un_  ammennicolo qualsiasi che non abbia bisogno del riscaldamento?! – gemette, aggrappandosi all’arma e sentendo i passi del suo avversario avvicinarsi: un pugno scarlatto che sembrava fatto d’acciaio sfondò la portiera a pochi centimetri dal suo fianco e la tirò su trascinandosela dietro, incastrata al suo avambraccio, e lui con essa.

Il danno inferto al mezzo mandò in cortocircuito il sistema di invisibilizzazione e Nightbird si trovò ad un metro da terra, aggrappato alla portiera ora perfettamente visibile, a pochi centimetri dallo sguardo furente di Titan.

– Oh, mi hai proprio scocciato! – esclamò questo, scrollando il braccio e scagliandolo in alto, come fosse stato un sassolino, i piani dei palazzi che gli scorrevano attorno a velocità folle, come in un’assurda caduta a rovescio verso il cielo rosso e arancio.

– Nightbird! – gridò Kurt, disperato.

Fu l’ultima cosa che sentì.

 

~*~

 

 _E così, siamo al gran finale_ , pensò Nightbird nell’istante in cui la forza che lo aveva scagliato in alto venne meno e lui avvertì distintamente il suo corpo iniziare la sua rovinosa discesa.

Era stanco, in effetti. Stanco di sconfitte, fallimenti, stanco di causare solo disastro a tutto ciò che toccava; riconobbe il Metrocity Empire Building scorrergli accanto, maestoso e spaventoso da quell’angolazione, e stava per chiudere gli occhi, sfinito e quasi pregustando il riposo ed il buio, quando sentì la voce di Kurt gridare: spalancò gli occhi allora, abbagliato dalla luce scarlatta del sole e dalla consapevolezza che se avesse ceduto, che se avesse subito l’ennesima sconfitta,  _nessuno_  avrebbe potuto proteggere né lui, né Cooper, ovvero tutto ciò che avesse mai avuto e amato.

Proprio sopra di lui, così vicina che sarebbe bastato tendere un braccio per afferrarla, c’era la pistola installatrice: diede un disperato colpo di reni e si tese verso di lei, stringendosela contro il petto e guardando giù, verso quella che era stata una delle rotatorie più grandi ed eleganti di Metrocity, al centro della quale sorgeva una grande fontana; sganciò con mani tremanti quello che era stato il suo giocattolo prediletto da bambino, la pistola per disidratare gli oggetti e la puntò contro di sé, trattenendo il respiro.

 

~*~

 

– Stai indietro – ripeté Kurt, la voce così spaventata da diventare isterica, mentre indietreggiava terrorizzato fino a sbattere con le gambe contro il bordo della fontana.

Era finita,  _finitafinitafinita_ : Titan avanzava senza più sorridere e lui seppe che in quel momento non c’era bontà o umanità alla quale appellarsi, e per un istante pensò che neanche gli interessava, meglio farsi ammazzare in quel momento, piuttosto che assistere di lì a poco allo spettacolo del corpo distrutto di Nightbird sull’asfalto.

Chiuse gli occhi, aspettando il colpo, ma un  _plop!_  alle sue lo distrasse: davanti ai suoi occhi socchiusi l’acqua sporca della fontana divenne nera e blu, e  _solida_ , e là di fronte vide Nightbird, in piedi e fradicio d’acqua, la pistola installatrice in pugno.

– Tu… – balbettò, sull’orlo della lacrime.

– Tu! – esclamò, sconvolto, Titan.

– Io – rispose Nightbird, usando il bordo della fontana per darsi lo slancio e balzare addosso al suo avversario, cacciandogli la canna della pistola nel naso e premendo il grilletto prima che quello potesse fermarlo.

Chiuse gli occhi, terrorizzato, finché un lampo di luce non prese ad abbagliarlo e lui si volse nel tentativo di non rimanerne accecato.

Poi, così com’era comparso, quel chiarore spaventoso cessò e lui osò aprire lentamente gli occhi: ai suoi piedi, in una posa svenuta e scomposta, giaceva Dave Karofsky; la pistola gli cadde dalle mani, tante erano la sorpresa e lo sfinimento, e in un attimo si ritrovò quasi in terra perché Kurt gli si era buttato addosso, un po’ piangendo e un po’ ridendo.

– Ce l’hai fatta – gli ripeteva, come una litania isterica: Nightbird lo strinse, forte, aggrappandosi a lui per tenersi in piedi e per convincersi di essere ancora vivo, di avercela fatta.

Si sentiva mezzo intontito, quasi come in dormiveglia, e quando Kurt si staccò da lui e se lo vide davanti, tutto scarmigliato, impolverato, i capelli in disordine, ma gli occhi lucidi e brillanti di gioia, ed era bello, come mai gli era parso fino a quel momento, e invece di chiedergli se stava bene, se era ferito, se era orgoglioso di lui, semplicemente gli disse, come se non ci fosse altro di più adatto – Ti amo, Kurt.

L’altro sbarrò gli occhi, fissandolo tra il perplesso e lo sconvolto, stringendogli le braccia con le mani; e con una lieve risatina isterica rispose – Ti amo anch’io.

– Oh merda, non  _doveva_  essere così! – gemette allora Nightbird.

– Cosa?

– Me l’ero immaginata tutta in un altro modo, dovevano esserci i fiori, la musica, io vestito con qualcosa di meglio che i lividi e ‘sta stupida tuta tutta distrutta--

– A me bastava ci fossi tu – rispose Kurt, trattenendo una risata.

Nightbird si interruppe, fissandolo con gli occhi lucidi, sopresi – Davvero?

L’altro gli sfiorò esitante una guancia – Davvero.

Il criminale (poteva ancora essere definito tale?) gli coprì la mano con la sua, quando una serie di colpi di tosse li distolse: poco distante da loro, infatti, giaceva ancora Cooper, nella stessa posa scomposta in cui Kurt lo aveva lasciato.

Nightbird gli corse vicino, scrutandolo in cerca di danni gravi, seguito a ruota da un preoccupato Kurt.

– Hey, Coop.

– Non ci vedo, è freddo – gemette l’androide, muovendo dolorosamente il viso – È caldo. Freddo. Buio. Luce.

Nightbird gli prese una mano, stringendola nella sua – Sono io, Coop. Sono qui.

– Hey, scricciolo – sussurrò quello, chiudendo a fatica le dita attorno ai guanti neri mezzo stracciati dell’altro – Alla fine è successo, eh?

– Cosa?

– Hai vinto.

–  _Abbiamo_  vinto, Coop. Non sarei riuscito in tutto questo, senza di te.

Un altro colpo di tosse – Sono felice di aver visto questo giorno. Non avrei mai creduto che sarebbe finita così...

– Così? Così come, Coop? – Kurt si asciugò gli occhi e Nightbird lo sentì appoggiare la fronte alla sua spalla per nascondere le lacrime.

– Abbiamo vinto e... siamo noi i buoni, adesso? Eh?

Nightbird sorrise, stringendo di più la sua mano – Credo di sì.

L’automa sorrise, poi il suo respiro si ruppe, strabuzzò gli occhi e gemette – M-me ne sto andando. Scricciolo, il mio tempo è finito, sto mo-morendo! – e con un ultimo, doloroso colpo di tosse, il capo ricadde sulla spalla e Cooper giacque esanime.

– Oh, Nightbird – bisbigliò Kurt, stringendogli una spalla e tirando su col naso – Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto...

Il criminale gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia e si alzò, osservando con sguardo assorto la figura immobile dell’automa; poi, scosse il capo, affranto.

– Coop, faceva schifo. Eri credibile come Brooke che giura “Tu sei l’unico uomo che abbia mai amato” dopo aver fatto la conta dei suoi ventisette figli avuti da altrettanti padri diversi,  _tutti_  “unici uomini” della sua vita. L’Oscar è lontano, accettalo. Ci devi lavorare più seriamente.

Sotto lo sguardo scioccato di Kurt, l’automa riaprì gli occhi e li roteò teatralmente – Ma cosa vuoi capirne di recitazione,  _tu_! Tu, che non sei mai stato in grado manco di fingere un mal di pancia credibile! Kurt ci ha creduto, _lui_  capisce l’arte, non è vero Kurtsy?

– Voi due siete da ricovero – balbettò quello, allucinato – E io che ho persino  _pianto_  per questo grandissimo--

– Benvenuto nel mio mondo – esclamò Nightbird, prendendogli le mani felice e sollevandolo tra le braccia, incollando le labbra alle sue, mentre Kurt tentava di baciarlo e al contempo trattenere le risate.

Cooper si rimise in piedi, scrollando il capo per riordinare i capelli, e gettò loro un’occhiata deliziata: era sul punto di fare qualche battuta di pessimo gusto, se non fosse che, di colpo, la folla che fino a quel momento si era tenuta incerta a debita distanza fece per stringersi esultante attorno al suo nuovo Eroe.

Eroe che, preso dal panico, puntò loro contro la pistola disidratatrice urlando – Indietro! State indietro,  _tutti_!

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo e si frappose tra Nightbird e la gente perplessa, gridando – Scusate! Scusate, non è abituato alle dimostrazioni d’affetto, dovete andarci più piano!

Malgrado i tentativi di tenere la folla ad una distranza adeguata a non terrorizzare Nightbird, e di gestire la masnada di giornalisti scarmigliati e determinati che sembrava comparsa dal nulla, davanti a Cooper si parò un uomo grande e grosso, che fino a quel momento s’era fatto strada a fatica nella calca.

– Piano, signore, piano – esclamò l’automa, frenando la sua avanzata.

Quello lo squadrò dall’alto in basso e fece per passare oltre – Ci vuole molto più di uno come te per impedirmi di raggiungere  _mio figlio_. Kurt!

Il ragazzo si voltò e rimase paralizzato per lo shock ed il sollievo, prima di allontanarsi di un passo da Nightbird e gettarsi tra le braccia di suo padre, inziando a vomitare un fiume di – Papà, sei qui! Come sono felice! Oddio  _il tuo cuore, sei salito in aereo, hai detto che hai il pacemaker, non sarai passato sotto il metal detector, hai girato solo per questo casino finora, non sai cosa poteva succederti?!_

Finché l’uomo, afferrandolo per le spalle, lo allontanò da sé fissandolo e scandendo – Kurt.  _Tu_  sei il figlio,  _io_  il genitore: adesso  _taci_.

Cooper osservò con sincera ammirazione quella prova ai limiti dell’incredibile.

– Ora. Pensi che un padre possa vedere alla televisione che la città in cui vive suo figlio è sotto assedio di un pazzo criminale e non partire per venire a recuperare il suddetto figlio che  _non risponde al cellulare da ore_?

– ... A mia discolpa, non ho idea di dove sia il mio telefono, papà – balbettò Kurt.

– Te lo porti anche in bagno e, quando finalmente serve per qualcosa, non lo usi. Non li capirò mai i ragazzi della tua generazione.

– Ero appeso ad un pilone di acciaio a centinaia di metri dal suolo! – si lagnò il figlio, tentando di giustificarsi.

– A quello arriveremo dopo. Ora, a giudicare da come ti muovevi e sbraitavi fino ad un secondo fa,  _stai bene_ , grazie a Dio. Questo vuol dire che sei in grado di--

–  _Oh no_. Papà, ti prego, oggi è successo di tutto, tu ti sei stancato a sufficienza, possiamo andare a vedere se casa mia è ancora in piedi e poi...

– Kurt?

– ... Sì, papà.

L’uomo volse lo sguardo su Nightbird, che fino a quel momento aveva tentato di nascondersi, pallido come un morto, dietro ad un incantato Cooper – Tu. Vieni qui.

Kurt si volse e istintivamente afferrò la mano dell’altro, tornando poi a fissare suo padre – Papà?

– Sì, Kurt?

Il figlio deglutì, tirandosi vicino Nightbird – Papà, posso presentarti il... il...

– Il pluriergastolano evaso? Il Genio del Male?

– ... Il mio ragazzo?

– Sono il tuo ragazzo? – chiese  _il pluriergastolano evaso_ , aumentando la stretta sulla sua mano e guardandolo speranzoso.

– Alla luce del pomeriggio appena trascorso e di quel che ho visto poco fa, vorrei sperarlo – commentò Burt, squadrandolo con occhi d’acciaio – Quantomeno per la tua incolumità.

– Sì, signore – balbettò quello.

– Signori, lo spettacolo è finito! – gridò Cooper, battendo le mani e facendo cenno ai giornalisti di farsi indietro – Ci sarà una conferenza stampa in cui potrete avere tutti i dettagli, per ora accontentatevi di sapere che avete un nuovo supereroe e che siete al sicuro. Adesso in redazione a scrivere, su, qui abbiamo da fare.

– Lui sarebbe…? – chiese Burt, perplesso.

– Cooper – risposero all’unisono gli altri due, come se non ci fossero altre rispose possibili.

L’uomo li fissò poco convinto e poi tirò a sé il figlio – A casa, adesso, il tuo vecchio è stanco.

– Hai ragione, papà – rispose Kurt, stringendosi a lui e sentendosi finalmente del tutto al sicuro.

– E  _tu_  – aggiunse l’uomo, voltandosi verso Nightbird, che scattò sull’attenti – Andiamo. Hai delle ferite niente male, non puoi andare in giro così.

– Sì, signore.

– Kurt, hai la cassetta del pronto soccorso, a casa?

– Certo – rispose lui, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso all’indirizzo dell’uomo che aveva terrorizzato per anni Metrocity, subito innumerevoli processi senza batter ciglio e combattuto supereroi senza il minimo tremito di paura e ora stava lì, pallido, sfinito e terrorizzato, di fronte a Burt Hummel. Era uno spettacolo  _adorabile_.

– Allora andiamo. Devi lavarti, medicarti e mangiare qualcosa. E poi parleremo.

– Parleremo – ripeté Nightbird, deglutendo a fatica.

– E se pensi che gli interrogatori che hai subito finora fossero difficili,  _non hai idea_  dei salti mortali che dovrai fare per sopravvivere il  _mio_  terzo grado, ragazzo.

– Non ne ho il minimo dubbio, signore – balbettò quello.

L’uomo gli passò vicino e gli diede un colpetto sulla nuca – Cammina. E chiamami Burt.

– Sì, signore.

–  _Burt_.

– Sì Burt, signore.

– Al TG dicevano che era intelligente, Kurt.

– Lo stai  _terrorizzando_ , papà. Ha appena salvato la città, lo Stato, probabilmente _il Mondo_ e  _me_ , abbi un minimo di pietà.

– Vedremo...

 


	14. Epilogo: Dove il Male è diventato Il Bene, ma ci siamo affezionati a chiamarlo così

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... ed è fatta.  
>  Rilassatevi, ché il discorso strappalacrime l'ho fatto già all'inizio e quindi ora potete risparmiarvelo XD  
> Solo due parole per dire grazie: a chi l'ha seguita in corso di stesura (ed è stato qualcosa di drammatico, credo), a chi l'ha letta e a chi è riuscito a farsi anche solo un decimo delle risate che mi sono fatta io (perché la scena del duello finale, che se non conoscete questo film avete perso ed è una delle cose più "OMMIODDIO CAPOLAVORO *O*" della storia dell'animazione, e potete darle un'occhiata qui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Fuecr381c0&feature=youtu.be ha quasi rischiato di uccidermi mentre la scrivevo).  
> E' stato un bel viaggio ♡ che avrà un sequel cretino quando mi riuscirà di finirlo, quindi, se il vostro cuore non riesce a concepire l'idea di separarsi da Cooper o Nightbird, li rivedrete XD

Nightbird sopravvisse all’interrogatorio di Burt Hummel: malamente, a prezzo di immane terrore, con Kurt che alternativamente gli teneva una mano e medicava le ferite, mentre Cooper tentava di ingozzarlo con le pepite di pollo fritte del McDonalds che era corso a recuperare appena sentito la coinquilina di Kurt, Rachel, delirare che avrebbe preparato la sua straordinaria Cotoletta di Seitan con contorno di verdure bollite delle Feste per rimettere in senso il loro Eroe (era un calumet della pace, visto che quello lì era anche l’assassino della sua eterna cotta, Metroman: ma quando aveva capito che era la stessa persona di cui il suo migliore amico era innamorato perso da un pezzo, aveva avuto un’infanzia da far piangere tutte le eroine dei romanzi sfigati per giovinette dell’Ottocento e li aveva appena salvati da Titan, decise di chiudere un occhio).

Dopo avergli fatto riepilogare la storia della sua vita ed averlo terrorizzato come neppure Titan era riuscito a fare, Burt ebbe pietà di quel povero disgraziato e gli concesse di dormire – assieme a lui, nel letto di Kurt, che venne spedito in camera di Rachel e ce la mise tutta per nascondere la sua titubanza.

Cooper si arrangiò sul divano e, prima di andare in stand-by, si disse che finalmente il suo scricciolo era al sicuro e che forse aveva completato il suo compito.

 

~*~

 

Nightbird venne eletto nuovo Protettore di Metrocity a furor di popolo durante una fastosa cerimonia presieduta da un preoccupato sindaco Figgins una settimana dopo: quello che era stato il museo di Metroman venne modificato ed ampliato per accogliere cimeli e testi anche sul nuovo Eroe e, da allora, la Capitale conobbe la tranquillità.

Colui che per decenni aveva terrorizzato tutti col suo mantello nero e blu si adoperò in ciò che a quanto sembrava gli riusciva meglio: aiutare nella ricostruzione.

E, se mai avesse avuto dubbi sulla sua capacità di riuscirci, questi gli vennero strappati proprio mentre era sul palco provvisorio allestito per la cerimonia quando, guardando giù nella folla immensa e terrorizzante ai suoi piedi, non riconobbe un colosso con i ricci scuri e le labbra scarlatte, che di femminile aveva ben poco, e che tentava di tenere a bada il fiume di lacrime che le inondava le guance: miss Beiste, reduce da un matrimonio infelice, era tornata a Metrocity per riprendere il suo lavoro di assistente sociale e cosa al mondo poteva offrirle un benvenuto migliore che il suo protetto del cuore che, dalla cella di un carcere, era passato al ruolo di Eroe della città? Nightbird si gettò giù dal palco e venne inghiottito dall’abbraccio della donna e i due erano così esaltati ed emozionati che a Kurt ci vollero ore per farsi riepilogare tutta la faccenda, dopo – e a rendersi conto che non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma probabilmente aveva guadagnato una suocera che lo adorava (e che lo soffocò in un abbraccio spaccaossa al momento dei saluti, raccomandandogli di avere cura del suo _bambino_ ).

Kurt ebbe una promozione nel suo lavoro di reporter grazie al servizio speciale che riuscì a strappare a Nightbird in cambio della promessa di un appuntamento serio – in borghese purtroppo no, perché tutta la città aveva ben chiaro la natura del loro rapporto (tra lamentele dei benpensanti e insperati gruppi di sostegno), ma lui non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver scoperto un preoccupante kink per la divisa nera e blu del suo ragazzo.

Cooper iniziò un corso di recitazione, ma lo abbandonò poco tempo dopo perché aveva passato la selezione per il ruolo dell’ennesimo amante di Brooke Logan in _Beautiful_ – e dal modo in cui Coop aveva fissato regista e sceneggiatore, stretto loro la mano e affermato “Ma non temete, non sarò mai un ostacolo al Vero Amore tra Brooke e Ridge”, loro avevano capito di aver trovato un futuro membro fisso del cast da lì fino alla fine dei tempi.

Titan venne processato, condannato ad una sequela di ergastoli, ma chiese ed ottenne di prendere parte ad un programma di riabilitazione carceraria per rendere un servizio alla comunità anche da dietro le sbarre.

Rachel pianse la dipartita di Metroman finché una sera Kurt e Nightbird non la portarono al primo concerto live di un tale MusicMan, dal quale loro uscirono con i timpani sanguinanti e lei con il cuore gonfio di un nuovo amore.

 

~*~

 

Insomma, la vita riprese i suoi binari.

Nel giro di un anno, Kurt venne dolcemente e _fermamente_ messo alla porta da Rachel, che delirava di aver bisogno dei suoi spazi (suoi e di Finn, per l’esattezza), e così non dovette inventare chissà quali scuse per giustificare la notizia dell’acquisto di un appartamento, appartamento che tra l’altro era già stato comprato da mesi ed era ormai quasi del tutto arredato: non era una penthouse all’ultimo piano di un grattacielo nel centro, ma un tre camere, cucina, salotto e studio (pace, a lui serviva spazio per il tavolo da disegno, i manichini ed i campionari di stoffe, Nightbird avrebbe continuato a tenere gli attrezzi per allenarsi nel suo covo segreto) che affacciava su uno dei parchi pubblici – erano state le uniche richieste di Nightbird, che fosse vicino ad un giardino e che avesse delle finestre enormi per guardare fuori.

– Avremo una televisione, sai? – aveva obbiettato Kurt.

– ... È che non ho mai avuto una finestra tutta mia – aveva risposto Nightbird, fissandolo con occhi lucidi.

Doveva essere per quello che, come aveva commentato Cooper, _‘sta casa ha più finestre che muri. Voi due non state bene_.

Ma a loro andava bene così (e poi Kurt aveva sempre adorato le tende, erano uno straordinario e raffinato sistema di arredamento – anche perché convivere per quasi due anni in una specie di magazzino fatiscente senza muri, in cui la sola speranza di privacy era rappresentata da tendaggi artisticamente disposti, lo aveva trasformato in uno specialista di _interior design tendifero_ ).

Le due stanze in più rimasero vuote ancora per qualche anno, occupate saltuariamente dagli attrezzi per allenarsi di Nightbird, da Burt e Carole o Cooper in visita, o da Finn, cacciato fuori casa da Rachel ad ogni minimo accenno di lite, o stipate di roba che i padroni di casa non sapevano bene dove collocare.

Si riempirono poi di due fiocchi rosa ed uno blu, come aveva sempre sognato Kurt, con l’ausilio indiretto di Santana e Quinn (due delle amiche delle superiori il cui rapporto con Kurt, usciti dai corridoi del McKinley, si era rafforzato anziché perdersi) e da allora non ci fu verso di non ritrovarsi ad ogni festa la casa invasa da loro e dai tre nonni più deliranti d’amore che si fossero mai visti.

Kurt riuscì ad entrare nella redazione di Vogue, come aveva sempre sognato (mentre continuava a rimuginare sulla sua prima collezione da stilista indipendente, ovviamente), Nightbird continuò a vivere nei panni dell’Eroe e si accorse che in fondo avrebbe dovuto fare quello dall’inizio, perché gli veniva bene come poche altre cose: a volte, quando rientrava e trovava Kurt isterico per il troppo caffè e le scadenze che si erano affastellate alle porte, quando si sentiva le ossa rotte e avrebbe voluto una licenza per percuotere Figgins con la statua della giustizia che teneva nel suo ufficio di sindaco, quando vedeva Cooper in televisione vivere e lavorare in un mondo assurdo che sembrava essere ritagliato appositamente per lui, quando si trovava a rigirarsi sul divano del salotto (perché quando litigavano il divano toccava sempre _a lui_ ) e, nel buio rischiarato dalla luce dei lampioni che filtrava dalle finestre, vedeva puntualmente arrivare Kurt con gli occhi rossi sul volto orgoglioso e finivano per dormire entrambi là sopra, avvolti nel suo mantello, si diceva che avrebbe rifatto tutto. Credere di essere il Male, sbagliare e prendere calci per anni, magari giusto evitare di mollare i poteri di Metroman al primo tizio di passaggio, ma avrebbe rifatto tutto: perché, se è vero che solo gli imprevisti sono la garanzia di un viaggio straordinario, non poteva che ringraziare ciascuno di loro per averlo spinto sulla strada su cui era infine capitato.

E che era quella giusta e che, lo sentiva, non avrebbe mai più perso di vista.

 


End file.
